La nueva generación al ataque
by Blanch2404
Summary: YAOI. Años después de la 4º Guerra Mundial Ninja, la aldea parece mucho más tranquila. Naruto es Hokage y Sasuke volvió a la aldea y se convirtió en AMBU. Ambos estaban casados con Hinata y Sakura, pero ambas deciden emprender un viaje dejando a sus maridos cuidando de... ¿DOCE NIÑOS? ¿Podrán Naruto y Sasuke cuidarlos en condiciones y sin que arda Konoha? SASUNARU, ITAMEN.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

_Bosques de Konoha, años después de que la guerra terminase._

Aún no se podía creer que esa era su misión. Incluso estando escondida en medio del bosque, lugar donde se realizaría la misión, seguía sin creérselo.

-Tenemos al objetivo a cinco metros- se escuchó por el auricular que llevaba.

¿Qué clase de misión era esa? Si hasta su hermanito de ocho años sería capaz de realizarla.

-Esperamos ordenes, sensei- volvió a escucharse, pero esta vez era otra voz.

Pero bueno, eran órdenes del Hokage y no podía desobedecerlas.

-¡Ahora!

Como rayos salidos de un arbusto, los tres niños se lanzaron contra el "villano" que tenían que atrapar. Éste, asustado, comenzó a correr como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-¡El objetivo se escapa!- dijo la única chica.

-¡Seguidle!

Obedientemente, los tres comenzaron a seguirlo, acercándose cada vez más a la aldea.

-¡Acaba de entrar en la villa!

-¡Detenedle!

-Pero es que...- comenzó a replicar, pero su compañero la interrumpió.

-¡Cuidado!

Cuando alzó la vista al frente, pudo ver que estaba a milésima de segundo de chocar con Ayame, la nueva encargada de Ichiraku, quien llevaba un par de cubos llenos de delicioso ramen.

El choque fue desastroso, pero eso no impidió que la descuidada se levantara enseguida del suelo y siguiera a sus compañeros con restos de su sagrado ramen en el cabello y la ropa.

-¡Lo siento, Ayame-nee-san!- se disculpó enseguida.

-¡Ten más cuidado, Na...!- en ese momento, Ayame vio que no estaba regañando a Naruto, sino a la chica pelirroja que tantas veces pasaba por Ichiraku con su padre y sus hermanos- ¡Kushina!- rectificó.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

_Cerca de hora y media después, en la torre del Hokage._

-La misión de atrapar a la gata perdida, Tora, ha sido finalizada con éxito- anunció Konohamaru, el jounin del equipo de Kushina.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo el rubio Hokage sonriéndole al equipo, el cual estaba muy arañado y lleno de polvo y... ¿ramen? Después giró a mirar a la gata, la cual trataba de huir de los brazos de su dueña-. Aunque me sorprende que, con los años que tiene ese bicho, todavía pueda dar tantos problemas- murmuró.

-¡Tou-chan!- Naruto se giró a mira a su hija, quien estaba sentada en el suelo cruzada de brazos y piernas, como él en antaño- ¡Quiero una misión digna de un ninja como yo, tebashi!

-¡Eso!- concordó Mikoto- ¡Nosotros ya somos gennin y nos merecemos misiones de verdad!

Mikoto era uno de las hijas de Sasuke y Sakura. Tenía todos los rasgos de los Uchihas exceptuando la fuerza bruta típica de Sakura... y de la madre de Sasuke según éste.

-¡Atrapar a una gata no es una misión!- chilló Mizumaru, el último integrante del grupo.

Mizumaru era peliblanco y de ojos marrones rojizos. El joven era hijo de Karin y Suigetsu. Por eso tenía una voz tan potente, para hacerse oír por encima de las discusiones diarias de sus padres.

-Vale, Kushina, os daré una misión de verdad...- al decir aquello, la cara de los niños se iluminaron-... después de que avises a tus hermanos y a sus equipos para que vengan.

-¡DOBE!

Y ahí estaba el mote que tanto molestaba a Naruto... por triplicado. Era en momentos como ese en el que se preguntaba, ¿en que preciso instante se le ocurrió dejar que Kushina conviviera tanto con los Uchiha? Ah, sí, más o menos en el momento en el que se dio cuenta que no podía él solo con siete niños. Por desgracia, todo lo que dicen los Uchiha es algo digno de la admiración de ella y siempre acababa contándole a su grupo todo lo que pasaba por la casa.

-¡Como no me traigas a tus hermanos, estaréis sin misiones de ningún tipo hasta que cumpláis los cincuenta!

Y por suerte, eso siempre bastaba para que el equipo entero obedeciera y saliera disparado de la oficina.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

Al estar por fin a solas en su oficina, se giró para poder ver toda la aldea bajo sus pies, preguntándose cómo estarían Hinata y Sakura. Ese día se cumplían ocho años desde que ambas abandonaron la aldea para "conocer mundo", dejándoles a él y a Sasuke a cargo de los doce niños que tenían entre los dos. Muy asustados, ambos decidieron unir fuerzas y cuidar a los doce entre ellos. Era la primera vez que Naruto veía a Sasuke con tanto miedo.

Por suerte, para aquel entonces, Koji (hijo mayor de Sasuke) tenía nueve años y les ayudaba todo lo que podía con Itachi (segundo hijo mayor de Sasuke) y los quintillizos Uzumaki, de siete y ocho años respectivamente.

Les había costado mucho educar a los doce y sabían que, si Koji no se había presentado antes para el examen de ascenso a chunnin, había sido por querer ayudarles.

Alguien llamando a la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Y, antes de que pudiera decirle al sujeto que pasara, este tomó la iniciativa de abrir la puerta con una gran fuerza.

-¡Jiro!- gritó el Hokage al ver que el que entraba era Lee con su hijo colgado como si fuera un saco de patatas- ¡¿Qué le has echo a mi niño, cejotas?!- preguntó alarmado a la vez que le arrebataba su rubio hijo de los brazos y lo echaba en un sofa que tenía para cuando le entrara flojera y quisiera dormir la siesta.

Jiro era uno de los quintillizos Uzumaki, apodado "El Pervertido" y amante del azul. Él era rubio con los ojos celeste claros, casi blancos, y con las tres maquitas de su padre en la cara, al igual que sus harmanos. Era uno de los tres que poseía el Byakugan, pero aún así usaba más el Taijutsu (gracias en parte a su adorado sensei). Lo único que lo diferenciaba de su padre en el carácter era que había salido más pervertido que el mismo Jiraya.

-Lo que ha pasado es que se ha sobrepasado en el entrenamiento y se ha desmayado por agotamiento- le comunicó Inoi entrando en el despacho después que Lee, el sensei del equipo diez.

Inoi era rubia y tenía los ojos negros. Era hija de Ino y Sai, heredando así las técnicas de traspaso de mente y las de dibujo. Odiaba que la gente no se esforzara.

-No, yo creo que ha sido por que durante casi todo el entrenamiento ha estado coriendo detrás de unas chicas del País de las olas- añadió Shikako sentándose al lado de Jiro.

Shikako era morena y tenía los ojos grises oscuros, además de una coleta parecida a la de los Nara, pero más caida. Era hija de Temari y Shikamaru y, por tanto, la antagónica a Inoi. También era, por así decirlo, la presa favorita de Jiro, cosa que ella no entendía, ya que le había dejado bien claro que no iba a conseguir nada con ella.

-¡Eso es que no tiene suficiente fe en la juventud!- gritó Lee.

Ignorando el estado de su hijo, procedió a explicarles la misión.

-Iréis a avisar a la Mizukage de los examenes para chunnin y la escoltaréis hasta aquí. Es una misión de rango A. Saldréis mañana a primera hora- una vez que vio que lo habían entendido, sonrió-. Y ahora... ¿alguien podría llevar a Jiro a casa?

Lee sabía que eso no era una petición, sino una orden. Por eso, algo resignado (porque Jiro pesaba mucho), volvió a cargar a Jiro como un saco de patatas y lo llevó hasta la casa de los Uzumaki-Uchiha.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

El siguiente que entró en la oficina (SIN llamar a la puerta destaco) fue Minato, otro de sus quintillizos que dominaba el Byakugan, apodado "El Hipocondríaco" por su manía con las enfermedades y vestido completamente de amarillo. Éste se concentraba más en la rama de los Genjutsus.

Al parecer había venido corriendo, porque ninguno de sus compañeros ni su sensei parecían andar cerca.

-¿Qué querías de nosotros, tou-chan?- preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Nosotros? Yo sólo te veo a ti aquí.

Minato se giró rápidamente, confundido por lo que había dicho su padre.

-¿Obito? ¿Hebi? Mira que son lentos, dattebanne.

Obito y Hebi eran los mellizos de Kakashi y Anko.

Obito, el mayor de los mellizos, era pálido y de cabellos grises. Sería igual que Kakashi de no ser por sus ojos violaceos que solían mirar ansiosos cada cosa a su alrededor. Solía llevar también una máscara como la de su padre. Un chico muy expresivo e inquieto.

Hebi, la menor de los mellizos, era de piel blanca como sus dos padres, contrastada con sus cabellos negros con destellos violetas y sus grandes ojos negros, herencia de Kakashi. Era mucho más tranquila que Obito.

Después de un cuarto de hora esperando, Obito, Hebi e Ino, sensei del equipo ocho, aparecieron por fin, aunque bastante cansados. Al parecer, habían venido corriendo desde la otra punta de la villa.

-Vuestra misión será avisar al Tsuchikage de los examenes chunnin y escoltarla hasta aquí. Es una misión de rango A. Saldréis mañana a primera hora.

-¡Entendido, tebanne!- gritó Minato antes de volver a salir corriendo.

-Otra vez no...- suplicó Hebi levantándose lentamente.

Pero antes de que cualquiera echara a correr, comenzó a escucharse algo... como si alguien estuviese rodando por las escaleras.

Ino miró a Naruto, que suspiraba resignado.

-Ve antes de que crea que se ha partido una pierna.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

El tercer grupo en llegar fue el equipo ocho, formado por los Uzumaki Neji y Misomaru y por Taka, la hija mayor de Karin y Suigetsu y, por tanto, también Uzumaki a decisión de Karin. El equipo era liderado por Sai.

Taka era muy parecida a su madre, con la única diferencia de que tenía los ojos de color lavanda. Al ser la mayor de los hijos de Karin, era también la que más ayudaba y la que tenía la fuerza suficiente como para que sus hermanos no le rechistasen nunca.

Neji era el quintillizo que más se diferenciaba de Naruto. Era apodado "El Sabelotodo" y, además de que solía ir de lila, era bastante gruñón. Era el último de los Uzumaki que manejaba el Byakugan y el cuál se especializaba en las Técnicas Blandas.

Por otro lado, Misomaru, apodado "El Viciado" por llevar siempre una Nintendo y una PSP a cuesta (según Naruto, "cacharros de ultimísima generación que sólo él sabe manejar"), era el portador del verde y la técnica que más dominaba era el "Kage Bushin no Jutsu". Era bastante vago, por lo que no le ponía mucho esmero a las misiones y solía llegar tarde. Eso cambió un poco cuando llegó a ver a Sai enfadado.

Naruto sonrió tranquilo al ver que Misomaru parecía atenderle, aunque por dentro sabía que sólo quería terminar pronto para jugar a la Nintendo.

-Chicos, vuestra misión va a ser anunciarle al Raikage que muy pronto serán los examenes chunnin y escoltarle hasta aquí. Es una misión de rango A. Comienza mañana a primera hora.

-Que lata- fue lo primero que se escuchó.

A Naruto le salió un vena en la frente, casi igual que a Taka y a Neji.

-La otra misión sería ir a casa a cuidar de Kyo, de Hitomi y de los hermanos de Taka sin tocar la Nintendo, la PSP, la...

-¡Ya lo pillo, teban!- replicó Miso abriendo la puerta para irse.

-Tranquilo, Naruto- le dijo Sai con una sonrisa-. Yo haré que se esfuerze en esta misión.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

Naruto se estaba comenzando a aburrir. Hacía ya más de media hora que el equipo siete debería de haber llegado. ¿Qué era tan importante como para no venir de inmediato a su despacho?

Por fin llamaron a la puerta del despacho, sobresaltando al rubio.

-¿Para qué querías vernos, Naruto?- preguntó Sasuke asomándose discretamente

-Quería veros HACE MEDIA HORA para encargaros una misión- dijo recalcando el tiempo que habían tardado.

Su hijo entró entonces en la sala.

-Lo sentimos mucho, tou-chan- se disculpó Menma haciendo un par de reverencias.

Menma, más llamado "El Gamberro", era el especialista del Rasengan y solía vestir de rojo. A pesarde que se parecía mucho a Naruto, tenía un fallo clásico de Hinata: no confiaba en sí mismo. Además, escondía el secreto de ser el único doncel de la familia. Sólo Naruto y Sasuke saben eso.

Itachi también entró.

-Es que, como estabamos celebrando el éxito del entreno comiendonos una barbacoa, a Kushina le ha costado más encontrarnos.

Itachi era muy parecido a su padre, con la pequeña diferencia de que tenía los ojos verde oscuros y que tenía el pelo más largo y recogido en una cola, al igual que el antiguo Itachi. Poseía el Sharingan desde los seis años, por lo que era el Uchiha que antes lo había conseguido activar.

-Además de que mi hermanita tampoco le ponía ganas a eso de buscarnos, tebayo- añadió Menma sentándose en el sofá. Segundos después, recibió un tremendo golpe por parte de la chica del equipo.

-No hables así de tu propia hermana, hombre.

-¡¿Por qué usas la violencia, Akane?!- se quejó sobándose la parte afectada.

Akane tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos negros. Era hija de Ten-Ten y Rock Lee y, al igual que su padre, no manejaba ningún Ninjutsu ni Genjutsu.

-Chicos, tranquilizaos- ordenó Sasuke.

-¡¿Cómo me voy a tranquilizar cuando ella me ha pegado sin razón, tebayo?!- respondió Menma levantándose del sofá de un salto.

-Haya paz- Itachi intentaba serenar a Menma y sentarlo de nuevo, pero el rubio no paraba de moverse

De pronto, una extraña aura maligna llamó la atención del grupo, seguida de un ruido como de madera rompiéndose. El equipo entero giró a mirar a Naruto, que estaba harto ya de tanto jueguecito y comenzaba a enfadarse. Al parecer, trató de desahogarse rompiendo de un puñetazo la pobre mesa.

-To... ¿Tou-chan?- preguntó Menma escondiéndose lentamente detrás de Sasuke, esperando que éste le protegiera. Sus dos compañeros le imitaron.

-¡Ni "tou-chan" ni leches, niño!- gritó tirándole un pergamino en la cabeza a su hijo, el cual le dio porque Sasuke se había apartado para que no le diera a él- ¡Ahí tenéis los datos de la misión, tebayo! ¡Iros antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta, tebayo!

No hizo falta que se lo digeran dos veces. Los cuatro huyeron enseguida, unos más rápidos que otros.

-Me van a salir canas como siga sofocándome- se dijo Naruto.

Justo en ese momento, volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

-¡¿Qué?!

Una cabecita roja se asomó precavidamente. Había escucahdo todo desde fuera y ahora temía preguntar.

-Respecto a nuestra misión...- antes de poder terminar, Kushina cerró la puerta para que los trozos de madera no le dieran- Eso es un no, ¿verdad?- se preguntó.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

_Ya lejos de la torre del Hokage._

-Dice que es necesario desplazar varios ninjas, o sea nosotros, mañana por la mañana sin falta hacia Suna- comenzó a decir Sasuke a la par que leía-. El objetivo de la misión consiste en avisar al psicópata de la arena de los examenes para chunnin y traerlo sin que sufra daños. Rango de la misión: A.

-¿Psicópata de la arena?- preguntó Akane confusa.

-Sabaku no Gaara, el Kazekage de Suna- aclaró Itachi.

-El tío Sasuke se lleva muy mal con Gaara, y viceversa, tebayo- explicó el rubio-. Siempre que lo mencionamos dice que Gaara y el cara de hiena, que creo que es Sai sensei, van detrás de una chica que a él le interesa.

-Ese cara-hiena...- gruñó Sasuke pensando en como Sai le tiraba los tejos a...

-¿Tío Sasuke?- le llamó el rubio pasando la mano por delante de los ojos del azabache, despertándolo del sueño ese en el que mataba a Sai con un Chidori.

-¿Has descubierto vida en el planeta de idos, oto-san?- se burlaba Itachi.

-¡A callar, niño!- gritó Sasuke ruborizándose.

Desde que Sasuke vivía con los Uzumaki, tendía a mostrar más lo que sentía. El serio e inexpresivo Uchiha era casi parte del pasado. Ahora reinaba el Uchiha emo, por poco que le gustara al propio Sasuke.

-Bueno, chicos, yo me voy a mi casa a preparar la mochila- dijo Akane sepárandose del grupo.

-¡Mañana a primera hora en la puerta de la villa!- le recordó Sasuke antes de la chica desapareciera de vista.

Después de aquello, el resto del equipo siguió su rumbo en silencio hasta llegar a la casa Uzumaki-Uchiha.

-¡Ya estamos en...!

-¡Shhhh!- un niño moreno de unos ocho años interrumpió a Menma asomándose desde el pasillo.

-No griteis, que Koji-nii está durmiendo- dijo una pequeña niña pelirrosa de la misma edad que el otro niño.

-¡Yo no he sido!- alegó una chica castaña un par de años mayor que los anteriores.

-¡Cállate!- ordenaron ambos pequeños.

Ellos eran Kyo, Hitomi y Kaoru, hijos de Naruto el primero y Sasuke las últimas.

Kyo habia heredado el pelo oscuro y la piel clara de los Hyuuga, pero los mismos ojos y el mismo peinado que Naruto. Era el más pequeño de la familia y se había criado con Hitomi, que apenas era un mes mayor. Ella tenía el pelo rosa como su madre, pero también los ojos negros de su padre.

Kaoru era la que mandaba a los dos más pequeños y la reina de las bromas pesadas "made in Uchiha". Tenía el pelo de color castaño claro y largo, heredado de la madre de Sakura, y los ojos de un extraño color rojo, como si siempre tuviera activo el Sharingan.

Los tres recien llegados se acercaron al salón con mucha curiosidad. Efectivamente, allí estaba el mayor de los hermanos echado en el sofá, tapado con la manta rosa de Hitomi... y con la cara llena de garabatos.

Koji era el más fuerte y responsable de los hermanos Uchiha, demostrado cuando asumió el papel de niñera de Itachi y de los cinco Uzumaki. Aunque, gracias a aquello, también quedó demostrada su idiotez y su poca sensatez, ya que fue el mayor error que cometió. Tenía todos los rasgos tipicos de los Uchiha (incluyendo el peinado, parecido al de Sasuke) excepto la personalidad, más típica de los Uzumaki.

Itachi y Menma agacharon la cabeza nada más ver el panorama, temblando levemente.

-¡PTFFFF!- pero a Itachi se le escapó la risa mal contenida.

-¡HAHAHAHA!- y Menma explotó inmediatamente después, animando así a Itachi a explotar también.

El escándalo despertó a Koji, que comenzó a incorporarse confuso.

-¿De qué os reís?- dijo con un gran bostezo, pero pasaron los minutos y dedujo que sus hermanos estaban más preocupados en recuperar aire para seguir riéndose que en contestale- ¿De qué se ríen?- le preguntó a su padre, que conservaba la calma aun cuando dejaba escapar una sonrisa.

-Ve a mirarte al espejo, anda- dijo girándose en dirección a las escaleras llevandose a Kyo y a Hitomi. Cuando Koji se metió en el baño, le susurró algo a los pequeños al oido-. Escondeos en mi cuarto y no salgáis hasta que os avise- y Kyo asintió al notar una mirada asesina sobre él.

Y esta es la familia Uzumaki-Uchiha.


	2. El Kazekage y el equipo 7

Antes que nada, quería decir que no sé todavía manejar muy bien esto, pero que me voy arreglando. También aviso de que en este fic habrá MPREG (se me olvidó ponerlo en el resumen).

Por último quiero decir que, menos toda la nueva generación, los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto... por más que yo los quiera para mí.

**1**

**El Kazekage y el equipo 7**

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

_A la mañana siguiente._

-¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede a ayudar con los niños, dobe?- le preguntaba Sasuke a Naruto en la puerta de la villa, antes de partir hacia Suna- Koji va a estar entrenando para la tercera prueba de el examen para chunnin y no va poder cuidarlos.

-Que no, teme- respondió harto-. ¿Recuerdas que el equipo de Mikoto y Kushina quería una misión de alto rango? Pues esa va a ser cuidar de los pequeños durante una semana como mínimo. Además, así aprove...

-¡Corta el rollo, tou-chan, que me hago viejo esperando!- les interrumpió Menma halando de Sasuke para que comenzaran el viaje.

Itachi y Akane veían aquella escena desde unos metros más lejos.

-¡No me interrumpas, gamberro!- gritó viendo como el equipo siete desaparecía en el horizonte.

-Nosotros también deberíamos irnos- le dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa-. Si quieres, cuando volvamos de la misión, podemos quedar para...

Pero en ese instante, una nube de polvo se formó de repente ente los dos. De entre tanto polvo, salieron dos brazo que se dirigieron a extrangular a Sai.

-¡Vosotros no vais a quedar para nada, copia barata!- interrumpió un muy enfadado Sasuke, dueño de los dos brazos extranguladores, empujando a Sai lejos- ¡No quiero verte cerca de Naruto!

Pero Sai, no dispuesto a hacerle caso al traidor, se dio la vuelta para encarar al Uchiha y abrió la boca para decirle un par de cosas bien dichas, pero cuatro manos le taparon la boca antes de que una palabra saliera de ella.

-Ni se te ocurra, tebanno- le susurraron al oído.

Neji y Taka, viendo que su sensei peligraba, decidieron emprender el viaje halando del moreno. Misomaru los seguía unos pasos por detrás mientras jugaba a la PSP.

-¿Tú no te habías ido ya?- le preguntó Naruto a Sasuke muy confuso, ya que lo había visto desaparecer de su vista segundos antes.

-Usuratonkachi, no sabes la de cosas que se puede hacer con un Bushin- respondió desapareciendo con un "puff".

Minutos después de aquello, Minato se lanzó a abrazar a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas sollozando cosas inentendibles. Al sentir el peso extra tan de repente, Naruto estuvo a punto de caerse, pero Obito le ayudó agarrándole de la capa de Hokage centimetros antes de tocar el suelo.

-Creo que dice que te va a echar de menos- le explicó Obito a Naruto mientras éste lograba separarse de su hijo.

-¿Llevas todo lo necesario, Minato?- preguntó al ver que el Uzumaki llevaba una enorme mochila a cuastas.

-No. La caja de Busolban no me ha cabido, tebanne- decía sin notar el tono irónico de su padre.

-¿Podemos irnos?- preguntó Hebi comenzando a impacientarse.

-Cuando quieras- respondió Ino.

La rubia, al ver que sus alumnos comenzaban a marcharse, decidió acompañarlos, pero un agarre le impidió avanzar. Cuando se giró a mirar, se vio reflejada en el azul de Naruto, que la miraba preocupado.

-Cuidale mucho- ordenó lentamente mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo-. Y llévate esto por si acaso- y le dio una caja en la que ponía claramente "Busolban"-. Confio en ti.

Ino le sonrió tranquila.

-No te preocupes tanto. Estará bien.

Y dicho esto, comenzó a correr para poder alcanzar a sus alumnos.

Naruto se quedó mirando al horizonte pensativo, sin notar que el último equipo se acercaba.

-Tou...

Jiro iba a pedirle algo a su padre, pero antes de formular siquiera la pregunta, el rubio mayor le mostró los tres sobrecitos cuadrados que tenía en una de las manos, todo sin siquiera girarse.

-Procura no verte obligado a usarlos.

El del chándal azul sonrió victorioso cogiendo los sobres y, guardándoselos en el pantalón, comenzó su viaje.

Shikako, que vio todo aquello desde la distancia, se acercó rápidamente al Hokage y la pegó tal golpe que casi lo tira al suelo.

-¡¿Para qué se los das?!- le regañaba la Nara- ¡Ahora va a entrarle a cualquier chica sin tapujos!

-Créeme: si viese una buena, le entraría con o sin _eso_- resaltó Naruto-. Mejor que sea "con" ellos que a pelo, que yo no quiero ser abuelo todavía.

-En eso tiene razón, ciervita- le decía Inoi adelantándose.

-¡Es que mis alumnos rebosan de juventud!- gritaba Lee a los cuatro vientos mientras corría hacia Jiro.

-"De lo que rebosan es de poca vergüenza"- pensó enojada mientras seguía al resto de sus compañeros.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

_De camino a Suna._

Akane parecía pasárselo en bomba.

Caminaba un poco más atrás que sus compañeros, justo al lado de Sasuke, y se entretenía bastante escuchándolo echar pestes y maldecir en murmullos a Sai sensei y a Gaara, especialmente al primero.

No quería intervenir en su monólogo de chidoris, muertes y venganzas, pero hacía tiempo que sospechaba algo y quería comprobarlo.

-Sasuke sensei, ¿por qué no le invitas a cenar de una vez?

Y por fin el Uchiha se percató de que prácticamente le estaba hablando a Akane.

-¿A quien?

-¡A quien va a ser!- dijo tan campante. Entonces, comprobó que ni Menma ni Itachi la escuchaban y se acercó al oído de su sensei- A _Narutooo~_

Mentalmente, el azabache se puso rojo como un farolillo de feria mientras le salía humo por las orejas y comenzaba a decirle incoherencias a su alumna, descubriéndose. Lo único que pasó realmente fue que cerró los ojos y sus mejillas se adquirieron un tono rosado, pero para Akane fue más corroborador que lo otro.

-Lo sabía- dijo más para sí misma que para Sasuke, pero ella supo que se enteró al ver que su sensei fruncía el ceño y abría los ojos para mirarle fijamente-. Sabía que "la chica" que te interesaba era el Hokage. Tou-chan me dijo que lo sabía desde que os vio.

-Naruto no me interesa. Yo estoy casado con Sakura.

-Pero ella te abandonó hace ocho años y al único al que recurriste fue a Naruto, sabiendo que él pasaba por peores cosas que tú.

-¿Eso también te lo ha contado tu padre?- preguntó irritado, pensando en incluir a Lee en su lista de venganzas.

-Nop. Eso me lo dijo Menma.

Akane acertó con su teoría. Sasuke estaba en una encrucijada. El azabache quería decírselo a Naruto, pero temía que pudiera perjudicarle si acababan saliendo. Sabía que todavía gran parte de la aldea consideraba a Sasuke un ninja renegado y trataba a sus hijos como si tuvieran la peste. Si se enteraban de que el traidor y el Hokage estaban saliendo, seguro que el rubio perdería el puesto y acabaría echándole la culpa a él. Por ahora estaba bien vivir juntos y así ayudarse con los niños, por mucho que le doliera al azabache cada vez que Naruto decía que eran sólo amigos.

Tal vez no hoy ni mañana, pero tal vez algún día...

Sasuke se lo diría.

Y sabía que ya contaba con Akane de su lado.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

_Esa misma noche._

El cuerpo dormido de Menma buscaba, como siempre, algo de calor abrazándose a lo que tenía más cerca con brazos y piernas. Siempre hacía eso en las misiones y siempre acababa abrazando a lo mismo.

Al inocente Itachi.

El pobre Uchiha, como siempre, le daba la espalda algo nervioso, con la clara intención de ignorar el cuerpo de su amigo complentamente pegado al suyo, cosa imposible. Trataba de dormir, pero lo único que conseguía era agudizar sus sentidos y sentir con lujo de detalles la respiración del rubio contra su cuello, el movimiento del pecho cubierto apenas por la camisa de un pijama corto en su espalda, las piernas desnudas enroscadas alrededor de las suyas, las caderas haciendo una leve presión en su retaguardia...

Así no podía dormir.

Trató de distraerse dibujando con los dedos en la tierra sobre la que estaban o mirando las extrañas sombras que se formaban

Estaba seguro de que ya habían pasado las tres de la madrugada, sus parpadados queriendo cerrarse se lo decían. Por fin notaba que el sueño le estaba venciendo. No estaría de más dormir unas horas.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su parte.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando, de manera inesperada, Menma comenzó a mover sus caderas, haciendo que _cierta parte_ friccionara con el trasero de Itachi.

-¡Ih!- chilló para sí dando un pequeño bote.

Aquello, a pesar de tampoco era algo nuevo, siempre le incomodaba. No es que no le gustase el roze, mas bien le molestaba que le gustase tanto como para ponerse tan caliente como... Como estaba en ese momento, vaya.

-Me-Menma, d-despiert...- trató de decirle, pero se tapó la boca con ambas manos al notar que algo parecido a un gemido quería salir.

No podía seguir así. Como aquello continuara, iba a acabar mal... para él.

¡¿Por qué le hacía eso su _hermano?_!

-Mn...

Y los gemidos de Menma no ayudaban.

Itachi quería girarse para golpear al rubio y que se despertase, pero si hacía eso mientras el Uzumaki seguía moviéndose, éste acabaría frotándose con su entrepierna y no, eso no era recomendable.

En ese momento, el azabache se dio cuenta de algo. Siempre que su _hermano _soñaba algo parecido a lo que seguramente estaría soñando y comenzaba a frotarse, se despertaba enseguida y se levantaba de un salto para salir corriendo fuera completamente abochornado. Esa vez no.

Comenzó a ramoverse, tratando de escapar de la llave de judo que parecía hacerle el rubio, pero su cuerpo se estremecía y no obedecía del todo. Los gemidos y gruñidos de placer de Menma cada vez eran más fuertes y su respiración jadeante chocaba contra el cuello del azabache. Su propia respiración también estaba agitada y notaba como el cosquilleo que solía sentir en esas ocasiones hacía tiempo que se encontraban más abajo de lo normal y mucho más concentrado.

De pronto, un escalofrío le recorrió a la par que el pelo se le crispaba. Y todo terminó.

Menma dejó de moverse y de gemir de repente y aflojó el agarre, permitiendo así que Itachi se separara y se levantara torpemente. Ya de pie, trató de mirar al rubio, que se había girado en el sitio buscando más calor.

Iba a salir afuera, notó que sus pantalones estaban mojados. Miró y resistió todo impulso de taparse la zona con ambas manos. ¡A él nunca le había pasado algo parecido!

-_"Me... ¡¿me he hecho pis?!"_- pensó horrorizado.

Y es que Itachi era muy inocente en lo que al amor y al sexo respecta.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

_A la mañana siguiente, ya por el desierto._

Sasuke y Akane estaban muy preocupados y confundidos.

Unos pasos delante de ambos, Itachi los adelantaba con pasos de elefante. No le veían la cara, pero perecía ir echando pestes muy enfadado.

Unos pasos detrás de ambos, Menma caminaba lentamente con la cara roja como un tomate y chocando sus dedos al_ estilo Hinata_. Murmuraba cosas inentendibles.

Eso era muy raro.

Akane y Sasuke se acercaron para que _las víctimas_ no escucharan lo que iban a comentar.

-Ve a charlar con tu hijo, yo ya animo a Menma- le dijo la castaña. El sensei asintió.

Sasuke andó más rápido para alcanzar a Itachi y se sorprendió un poco al ver que no estaba enfadado, sino avergonzado. También escuchó que sí, echaba pestes, pero de él mismo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Sasuke serio.

Itachi se calló y miró a su padre con la cara todavía colorada.

-¿No me lo quieres decir? Vale, pues lo adivinaré- el Uchiha mayor se quedó pensativo-. Tiene que haber pasado anoche, porque mientras cenabamos estabas como siempre. También tiene que ver con Menma, porque te has distanciado de él- volvió a quedarse unos segundos pensativo-. ¿Se te abrazó mientras dormía?

Itachi alzó una ceja. La verdad es que en el abrazo era en lo que menos había pensado desde que se despertó (un poco más abatido de lo habitual).

-No te pusiste tenso, no es eso. Además, ¡qué tontería! Si vosotros dormís siempre abrazados- se volvió a ponerse pensativo-. ¿Os peleasteis?

-¡Deja de tratar de adivinar como si fueras un experto, oto-san!- gritó el menor exasperado.

-Tengo cinco hijos y siete sobrinos casi hijos, SOY un experto- dijo el mayor sonriendo orgulloso-. No voy a dejar de adivinar hasta que me lo digas.

Ahora era Itachi el que se quedó pensativo mirando a la nada. ¿Debería decírselo? Corría el riesgo de que su propio padre se riera de él porque ni Kyo se hacía pis encima desde hacía años. Por otro lado, prodría comprenderle, ya que hay mucha gente con ese tipo de problemas. Pero...

Suspiró resignado y encaró a su padre, que lo miraba deseando de recibir información.

-Anoche me hice pis encima.

Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido. De las tantas cosas que podía imaginarse, esa ni estaba en la lista.

-¡¿Te measte?!- al ver que Itachi desviaba la mirada más abochornado, vio que aquello le afectó más de lo normal- B-bueno, no es tan malo. Yo me acuerdo que, hace unos diez años, Naruto también se pasó una temporada mojando la cama, y tenía veintidos años.

No mentía. Recordaba aquello perfectamente porque se lo recordaba al rubio cada vez que regañaba a sus hijos por mearse encima. Y es que la semana y media que se llevó descojonándose a costa de aquella incontinencia fue inolvidable.

-¿En serio?

-En serio- en ese momento, el mayor se percató de algo-. Pero, ¿y que tiene que ver Menma en esto?

-Él me obligó- dijo simplemente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te hizo el truco de la botella de agua o qué?

-No- y su padre volvió a mirarlo deseoso de más información, así que volvió a suspirar cada vez más colorado-. No sé muy bien como pasó. Menma comenzó a frotarse contra mí, a gemir, a jadear y a abrazarme más fuerte de lo normal. No sé como, pero cuando paró descubrí que ya me lo había hecho.

Ahí Sasuke comenzó a sospechar lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Estás seguro de que era pis?

-Bueno, la verdad es que era un poco más pegajoso de lo normal, pero sólo podía ser pis, ¿no?- respondió inocentemente.

El mayor tuvo que golpearse la cara con la palma de la mano para contener su frustración. Sabía que su hijo era muy listo, tal vez más de lo que lo era su hermano, pero en esos temas era más idiota que Naruto.

-No, no era pis.

-¿No?- sobra decir que Itachi estaba muy confundido- ¿Y qué era entonces?

-Semen.

-¿Semen? ¿Eso qué es?

-Eso... Eso es... -ahora el abochornado era Sasuke. ¿Comó le explicaba a su inocente hijo _eso_?

¿Como lo hizo con Koji...? Ah, no, con Koji fue diferente. Él llegó un día a casa con diez años contándole a él y a Naruto más cosas del sexo de las que ellos mismos sabían. Estuvieron a punto de demandar o destruir la academia por enseñarle esas cosas al inocente y puro niño.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Koji?- eso era una derrota, pero no sabía por qué era tan difícil explicarle a su hijo cosas referidas al sexo.

-Porque me has dejado con la duda y, como eres tú el que está aquí y ahora...- dijo dejando la frase al aire y mirando al frente.

-Pero es que yo no sé cómo explicarte. Yo creía que tú ya lo sa...

-Mejor dejémoslo para luego- murmuró de repente el azabache quedo y parando su caminar.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Eso era muy raro. Desde que era bebé, cuando a Itachi se le metía algo en la cabeza, era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Por eso- dijo señalando al horizonte.

Sasuke siguió con la mirada el lugar que señalaba su hijo y lo que vio le hizo recular lentamente.

-Eso... Eso es...

_Mientras ellos charlaban, uno pasos por detrás._

-¿Te pasa algo, Menma?- preguntó Akane llegando hasta él.

-No- sin mirarle, respondió enseguida... demasiado enseguida.

-No mientas.

Menma miró de reojo a Akane pensando en los pro y los contras de decirselo.

-Anoche, le... _medio_-robé la virginidad a Itachi, tebayo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó la castaña, pero el grito no le afectó mucho al rubio porque se tapó los oídos sabiamente- ¡¿Te lo tiraste?!

-Dije _medio_-robé. Vamos, que hice que se corriera por primera vez, dattebayo- explicó sobándose la oreja.

-¡Normal que esté enfadado contigo! ¡Eso no se hace!

-¡Pero si no puso resistencia! Además, yo estaba dormido. Cuando desperté, él ya había huido de la tienda abochornado porque creía que se había meado, tebayo. Creo que todavía no sabe que se corrió.

Akane pestañeó sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabe? Que no estamos hablando de ti o de tus hermanos, sino de Itachi, el nuevo genio Uchiha. ¿Cómo no va a saber que se ha corrido?

-¿No te acuerdas ya de la peli que vimos hace un par de años? Esa "romántica" de Jiro en la que los protas se la pasaban como conejos. Itachi no paraba de decir que era "una forma de pelear muy rara", por lo que no tenía ni idea de lo que era en realidad, tebayo. Y sigue siendo igual de inocente.

Akane se puso colorada.

Claro que se acordaba de esa película. Ella y Menma tenían catorce años e Itachi trece cuando ocurrió. Menma le robó esa peli a su hermano porque se llamaba "La Guerra de las Cinco Naciones" y creía que sería de acción, además de que ponía en un papel pegado a la carátula "PROHIBIDO PARA CUALQUIERA QUE NO SEA YO, DATTEBATSU" y eso tentó más al rubio. Recordaba perfectamente como el Uzumaki y ella se ocultaron detrás del sofá a mitad de la película todo abochornados, y todo porque Itachi no les permitía quitarla porque quería aprenderse el "jutsu raro" que usaba el hombre.

A partir de ese día, Menma aprendió que, cuando Jiro prohibía alguna de sus peliculas, no debía cogerla por nada del mundo si no quería quedar traumatizado. Por otro lado, Akane aprendió que ver una peli en la casa de los Uzumaki-Uchiha no era nunca una buena idea. Por último, Itachi estuvo intentando durante una semana concentrar energía en su entrepierna para que "tuviera vida propia", como la del protagonista.

-Bueno, pero es que él es más pequeño que nosotros, era normal que en aquel entonces no entendiera de que iba la película.

-En _aquel entonces_, Itachi le enseñaba a Naruto como se rellenaban los documentos típicos de los Kages y le ayudaba con cuentas de infinitos números. Admítelo, Itachi sabe mucho de muchos temas, pero en el amor y en el sexo es más inocente que... ese pajarito, tebayo- dijo señalando un gorrión pequeño que intentaba aprender a volar.

Akane suspiró resignada.

-Vale, lo reconozco.

Menma sonrió victorioso, pero poco le duró la sonrisa. La borró al ver que Itachi comenzaba a correr asustado hacia ellos y que Sasuke hacía los preparativos para una invocación.

-¡TORMENTA DE ARENA!- gritaba Itachi ignorando completamente a los otros dos.

Ambos miraron al frente y salieron corriendo detrás del azabache al ver una gran nube de arena acercarse rápidamente a ellos.

Después de segundos corriendo, algo grande y muy alargado los adelantó a los tres y les cortó el paso para después envolverlos, impidiendo que la tormenta de arena les diera a ellos.

Pasados unos minutos, la tormenta pasó. En el cielo se podía observar a un gran halcón haciendo circulos en el aire

-¿Hasta dónde llegaron?- se preguntaba Sasuke sobre el halcón mientras buscaba con la vista a sus tres alumnos.

Cuando vio la tormenta ya cerca de ellos, lo único que tuvo tiempo de hacer fue invocar una serpiente para que cubriera a los menores y un halcón que lo pudiera llevar donde no llegaba la arena: sobre las nubes.

De repente, una gran mancha violacea que destacaba con el amarillo del desierto le llamó la atención.

-¡Allí, Taka!- le gritó al halcón mientras señalaba a la gran serpiente que se encontraba enroscada.

Taka cayó en picado e hizo un aterrizaje perfecto al lado de la serpiente, que miraba enfadada a Sasuke.

-No vuelvas a llamarme para algo como esto- le dijo el reptil antes de desaparecer con una gran nube de arena, al igual que el halcón.

Después de que la arena se dispersara, Sasuke pudo ver como su equipo estaba sano y a salvo... y sonrió divertido. No veía todos los días al equipo siete encogido y abrazándose los unos a los otros para protegerse.

-Que bonito es el amor- dijo el sensei carcajeándose haciendo que el equipo se diese cuenta de su posición y se alejaran de los otros como unos cinco metros de un salto.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Dos días después, en Sunagakure._

Menma miraba aburrido a su sensei discutir con los guardias sentado en la arena y usando su mochila de viaje para apoyarse. A ambos lados, Itachi y Akane dormían tranquilamente apoyados en sus hombros y recostados sobre él.

-Le he dicho que traigo una orden del Hokage, no es que yo quiera venir- le decía Sasuke a los guardias mostrando el pergamino que le dio Naruto expresamente para eso.

-Y nosotros le hemos dicho que sigue siendo un criminal de rango S y que por tanto no le podemos dejar entrar en nuestra villa- respondía uno de los gualdias.

-¡Arg! ¡¿Y por qué no me detienen y me llaven ante el Kazekage?!

-El Hokage nos amenazó de muerte para que no le tocaramos un pelo, y en eso también cuenta arrestale- respondió el otro.

-¡¿En eso sí le hacen caso al Hokage?!- casi gritó furioso comenzando a patalear.

-¡Me aburro, tío Sasuke!- los interrumpió Menma apoyando su cabeza en la de Itachi, haciendo que éste gruñera molesto por el peso extra.

-Deja que resuelva esto como los adultos.

-¿Los adultos hacen berrinche?- preguntó Itachi divertido y abriendo un ojo sólo para ver la reacción de su padre.

El azabache miró enfadado a su hijo y estuvo a punto de contestarle a gritos, pero algo se lo impidió.

-Uchiha- escucharon una voz maléfica.

Tanto Sasuke como Itachi miraron a la persona que los había llamado y vieron allí al Kazekage al lado de los guardias, que ahora estaban arrodillados frente a él.

-Sabaku- respondión con la misma voz.

Itachi, al ver que no iba con él, volvió a cerrar su ojito.

-¿Qué te trae por Suna?- preguntó Gaara cortante y retador.

-Una misión. Tienes que venir con nosotros a Konoha para los examenes chunnin. Seremos tus guardaespaldas.

-Yo no necesito guardaespaldas, Uchiha.

-Pero Naruto cree que sí, así que no nos vamos de aquí si no es contigo.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes. Sus ojos creaban cortocircuito. Tanto Menma como los guardias de Suna esperaban a que cualquiera de los dos intentara atacar para detenerlos.

Pero eso nunca sucedió.

Ambos se giraron para darle la espalda al otro.

-_"Maldito Uchiha traidor roba-rubios..."_ Entra en la aldea antes de que me arrepienta- murmuró cortante el Kazekage entrando en la villa sin mirarle.

-_"Estúpido Psicópata de la arena lameculos..."_ Como tú digas- respondió el Uchiha frío como el hielo siguiándole sin mirarle tampoco.

-¡Que nos quedamos atrás, tebayo!- dijo Menma levantándose de golpe, haciendo que Itachi y Akane casi perdieran el equlibrio al quedarse tan derepente sin punto de apoyo.

-¡Ay! -se quejó Itachi cuando su cabeza chocó con la de Akane- ¡¿Pero estos no iban a empezar una pelea épica y de película para poder quedarme dormido en paz?!

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

Después de una _tranquila _charla entre Sasuke y Gaara (entiendase que tuvieron una discusión en la que se dijeron cosas que ni oídos de los tres adolescentes habían oído en su vida), el equipo siete decidió quedarse esa noche a dormir en la casa del Kazekage para al día siguiente salir bien frescos.

Durante la cena, Akane y Menma estuvieron charlando mientras que Itachi le daba vueltas a un tema. Al final, el azabache se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar mejor.

-Sr. Kazekage, usted que es mucho más listo que mi oto-san: ¿me contestaría a una pregunta que él no pudo contestarme?- Gaara primero miró al Uchiha menor algo incrédulo. Al cercionarse de que iba en serio, miró al mayor con una sonrisa victoriosa. A su vez, éste miraba a su hijo sintiéndose traiccionado e insultado.

-Claro que te contesto- respondió llevándose un trozo de comida a la boca riendose por lo bajo.

-¿Qué es el semen?- sí, no se le había ido de la cabeza aquello.

-¡COF, COF, COF, COF!- el pelirrojo se ahogó con la comida y ya no se reía.

-No se ahoge, que me tiene que contestar- dijo dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

Menma y Akane, que estaban al lado de Itachi, dejaron de charlar para mirar como el Kazekage se peleaba internamente con un trozo de pollo que se le fue por mal camino. Y Sasuke, al lado de Menma, tomaba tranquilamente otro trozo de comida sonriendo divertido y aliviado.

Una vez que el vengativo pollo se fue por buen camino (para desgracia de Sasuke, que quería que se muriese ahogado), Itachi insistió en que le contestara.

-¿Qué es el semen?

-El semen... El semen es...- no hace falta decir que la cara de Gaara era del mismo color que su pelo en esos momentos-... es el... líquido... que contiene... espermatozoides.

-¿Y qué son espermatozoides? Responde- preguntó Itachi curioso.

-Eso, Gaara, responde- decía Sasuke desde su sitio mirando aquello divertido.

-_"Bastardo, traidor, roba-rubios, malnacido, baka,..."_- con eso y mucho más insultaba mentalmente el Kazekage al Uchiha mayor-. Los espermatozoides... son las células reproductoras masculinas... que se almacenan... en los testículos- terminó de decir levantándose de la mesa-. Y, si me permiten... se me ha quitado el hambre- y se encerró en su cuarto lo que quedaba del día contemplando el significado de la _vida_.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Al día siguiente, a punto de salir de Sunagakure._

Akane miraba feliz a sus compañeros.

Al parecer, ambos se habían olvidado de lo sucedido hacía un par de noche, porque ahora estaban charlando tranquilamente sin que nadie más existiese para ellos... como siempre.

Akane era tan feliz.

-Uchiha...

Los tres escucharon esa voz tímida llamando al azabache desde sus espaldas y se giraron para ver mejor a la chica rubia que miraba a cualquier sitio menos a Itachi.

-¿Hn?- el azabache miró extrañado a la chica. No la conocía.

-Ho... hola.

-Hola- respondió automáticamente Itachi, más extrañado aún.

La chica por fin le dirigió la mirada con un extraño sonrojo en las mejillas. Pero no dijo nada.

-Ehm...- Itachi no sabía que decir- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Etto...- la chica jugaba nerviosa con sus manos- Yo... yo... - trató de decir mientras sus mejillas se encendían más. Luego, apretó los ojos y tensó los hombros, decidida a sacar a la luz lo que había venido a decir.

Y lo hizo.

-¡Itachi, tú me gustaste desde el primer día en que te vi hace tres años y quería preguntarte si quisieras ser mi novio!

Akane y Menma se quedaron pasmados y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

-¿Qué?- murmuró Itachi, igual de pasmado. Se quedó con la boca medio-abierta de la impresión

-Si aceptas... - la chica se acercó a Itachi aprovechando que seguía tieso y lo abrazó del cuello, apegándose insinuantemente-... dejaré que hagas conmigo todo lo que quieras- le susurró sensualmente

El azabace cerró su boca, pero tenía la misma cara atónita.

-¿Qué dices, Itachi? ¿Aceptas?- preguntó la rubia dejándose caer en el cuerpo del azabache.

E Itachi reccionó al notar una mirada posada en su nuca. Giró la cabeza y vio a Menma allí, fulminándole con la mirada y con un aura asesina a su alrededor. Daba miedo.

-Etto... Menma...

El rubio sólo giró la cara hacia el otro lado como respuesta y siguió caminando como habían heho hasta hacía un minuto.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera!- Itachi se quitó a la rubia de encima sin importarle lo más mínimo si le hacía daño o no y siguió al Uzumaki.

Menma sólo caminó más rápido.

La rubia, muy triste, se marchó a su casa.

Silencio...

-¡Buaaaaaaaah!- lloró y gritó la tercera persona que miraba la escena sin haberse movido desde que llegó la rubia.

Quería arrancarse los pelos... o arrancarselos a la desgraciada rubia.

-¡¿No pueden durar ni un día bien?!- se preguntó Akane desesperada mirando al cielo, esperando que le contestara- ¡Te odio, destino!

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

El viaje de vuelta fue de mal en peor.

Al principio, Sasuke y Gaara no se hablaban y ni se miraban. No fue hasta la segunda noche que por fin comenzaron a charlar. Sin embargo, la charla acabó en discusión, la discusión en insultos, los insultos en pelea y la pelea en árboles calcinados y arena por todas partes. Y después de eso volvieron a aplicar la ley del hielo.

Otro que aplicó la ley del hielo fue Menma, el cual estuvo durante todo el camino ignorando completamente la existencia de Itachi. El pobre Uchiha ya había dejado todo su orgullo de lado y le rogaba al rubio de rodillas que le perdonase, aunque ni siquiera tenía muy claro lo que había echo mal. Después de medio día suplicando, Itachi se dio por vencido.

Y Akane... Akane estaba desesperada. Observaba como el segundo día, esos dos no se acercaban ni diez metros entre ellos, ambos con una nube negra sobre sus cabezas que sólo Akane podía ver. Lo intentó todo, desde intentar hablar con Menma hasta obligarlos a estar juntos, pero nada funcionó. Se acobardó de la situación poco antes de llegar a Konoha.

_**Continuará...**_

**Amante-animeid: **Me imagino que, si no lo escribes, es difícil imaginarlo, pero es que, además de necesitar una familia muy númerosa para que Sasuke y Naruto tuvieran trabajo, también necesitaba rellenar los equipos. El Yaoi todavía taradará un poco, pero hay que tener paciencia. Gracias por el review! n_n

**Aoi-chan: **Que bien que haya gustado. Creí que iba a ser mucho rollo con tantos personajes y eso. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por el review! n_n

Proximamente, en_ La nueva generación al ataque_:

_-Tomaremos un barco en el País de las Olas para llegara a Kumogakure- señaló Sai en el mapa._

_-Está escondido bajo la cama. ¿Qué te_ _apuestas?- le dijo Taka con ganas de dar miedo._

_Misomaru tragó duro._

_-Me apuesto... mi Nintendo._

_-Ya está aquí~... Ya llegó~... ¡Killer Bee, el mejor!~...- se escuchaba desde fuera de la oficina del Raikage._

Todo esto y mucho más en el capítulo 2: _El Raikage y el equipo 8_

**Para dudas, quejas, reclamaciones, felicitaciones, amenazas de muerte... review!**


	3. El Raikage y el equipo 8

Siento haberme demorado. Pensaba actualizar ayer, pero no tuve internet, lo siento.

Sin más preambulos: la conti.

**2**

**El Raikage y el equipo 8**

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

-¡Maldito Uchiha! ¡Te odio!- gritaba cierto moreno pegándole al aire.

-Sai-sensei, pare ya- le ordenó Taka parando los golpes del mayor.

Llevaban ya una hora y media caminando y todavía no sabían como iban a llegar a Kumo.

Después de unos minutos más, Sai se tranquilizó... un poco.

-Y ahora, ¿puede decirnos cómo vamos a llegar a Kumogakure?- preguntó Neji entregándole un mapa.

Sai lo cogió y lo abrió.

-_Tomaremos un barco en el País de las Olas para llegar a Kumogakure- señaló Sai en el mapa._

-¡Oh, no! ¡Kyurem me quiere congelar! Maldita familia Armonía...- se escuchaba a Misomaru de fondo.

Mientras, Neji trataba de escuchar a Sai y a Taka en silencio.

-Nosotros todavía vamos por aquí, ¿no?- preguntó Taka señalando también un lugar en el mapa.

-¡Toma! ¡N y Rechiram me han salvado! Retiro lo dicho de los Armonía, teban.

Neji seguía en silencio.

-Sí, pero habrá que tener cuidado. Un poco más adelante hay una guarida de ninjas renegados- dijo el sensei enrollando de nuevo el mapa.

-Oh, no... ¡Oh, no! ¡OH, NO! ¡Kyurem se ha fusionado con Rechiram! ¡Ahora será imposible vencerlo, teban!

Neji parecía que iba a estallar como un volcán.

-Espero que no tengamos ningún problema con ellos- deseaba Taka.

-¡Guau! Fue más fácil de vencer de lo que parecía. ¡Todo gracias a mi Emboar!

Y ahí, en ese segundo, el volcán hizo erupción.

-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ, MISOMARU!- gritó Neji dándose la vuelta para que el otro rubio se enterara- ¡DEJA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ DE JUGAR AL POKÉMON BLANCO 2, TEBANNO!

Sobra decir que el pobre Misomaru se quedó callado, mirándole con cara de traumado. Y Sai y Taka también.

Neji asintió satisfecho.

-Mucho mejor.

Y siguió su camino, dejando a sus compañeros atrás.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Esa noche, mientras todos estaban en una posada en el País de las Olas._

-Me aburroooooooo...- la voz chillona de Misomaru resonaba por los pasillos.

-¿Y tus cacharros?- preguntó Sai sin muchas ganas de saber la respuesta.

-Se me han quedado sin batería, teban- decía el rubio debastado señalando a sus dos consolas rodeadas de cables.

De pronto, a Taka se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Por qué no contamos historias de miedo?

Neji palideció de repente. Era casi el único rasgo Uzumaki en su personalidad: el miedo en todo lo referido a los fantasmas.

-¡SÍ!- gritó Miso emocionado.

-No...- murmuró Neji sin apenas voz.

-Yo me sé una muy buena- dijo Sai deseando contarla.

Neji, haciendo acopio de valor, agarró una almohada y decidió quedarse allí a escucharla. No quería parecer un cobarde.

_Media historia después._

-Entonces, el más valiente de los niños se acercó a la joven y le preguntó «¿Estás muerta?»- contaba Sai disfrutando de ver como Neji abrazaba a la almohada tan fuerte que estaba a punto de salírsele el relleno. Ahora entendía por qué Yamato-taichou se divertía tanto martirizando a Naruto-. Y ella le contestó... ¡SÍ!

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Neji casi deja sordos a sus compañeros de equipo antes de ponerse a correr como loco y desaparecer.

Silencio...

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!- reían los chicos. Fue tan graciosa la cara de susto que puso el rubio al huir.

Después de que se tranquilizaran un poco, Sai mandó a sus alumnos a buscar a Neji mientras él iba a un sitio.

-¿Dónde crees que puede andar?- le preguntó Misomaru a Taka. Deseaba terminar con aquello cuanto antes.

Entraron en el cuarto donde dormirían los hermanos.

-¿Qué te apuestas a que está escondido bajo la cama?- le dijo Taka con ganas de dar miedo.

Misomaru tragó duro.

-Me apuesto... mi Nintendo.

Al instante, se arrepintió de lo dicho.

-No hay marcha atrás- le dijo justo antes de que el rubio quisiera retroceder la apuesta.

Misomaru sólo hizo un puchero.

Entonces, Taka se agachó lo justo como para ver todo lo que había bajo la cama. Cuando volvió a levantarse con confusión en su cara, Misomaru suspiró aliviado y por poco se va de vuelta con su Nintendo para abrazarla y pedirle perdón por haberla apostado.

En cambio, había algo de mayor importancia (y que eso lo dijera Miso era raro): ¿Dónde estaba Neji?

Entre el rubio y la pelirroja, pusieron el cuarto patas arriba y salieron del cuarto para buscar por el resto de la posada.

-¡Neji!- le llamaban a cada rato.

Después de recorrer toda la posada y preguntar a todo el mundo si lo habían visto, decidieron revisar la habitación de Taka y Sai (la cual habían descartado porque Neji nunca quería entrar en el cuarto de Taka).

-No parece que esté aquí tampoco- dijo la pelirroja ya preocupada.

_Thump..._

Aquel pequeño ruido hizo que Misomaru se tensase levemente mientras que Taka seguía buscando (no escuchó el ruido). Giró la mirada guiándose del ruido y se topó con un armario, el cual era prácticamente el único mueble del cuarto.

El rubio comenzó a asustarse. Y, ¿quién lo puede culpar? Él también tenía en su genética el miedo a lo fantasmal, aunque no tan marcado como en Neji.

_¡Thump...!_

Miso se sobresaltó notablemente al escuchar de nuevo aquel ruido, ahora más fuerte. Se acercó lentamente al armario, temblando hasta los huesos, y puso una manos en la puerta para abrirla en cualquier momento. Taka, que por fin había escuchado el sonido, miraba espectante al rubio.

_¡PUM!_

-¡MORID, ENGENDROS DEL DEMONIO!- gritó con furia una figura mientras salía del armario. Esta figura monstuífica estaba cubierta de ropa y tenía un bate de béisbol en lo que parecían las manos.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- chillaron Misomaru y Taka antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, seguidos de cerca por el monstruo, que iba perdiendo ropaje.

El monstruo, el cual era rubio con los ojos celestes claro, persiguió a sus dos víctimas con el bate en las manos, con el que ya le había dado un par de golpes a Misomaru, el más lento de los dos.

En el calor de la persecución, ninguno se fijó en que iban atropellando a algunas personas ni que el bate iba dando a todos lado, rompiendo jarrones, lámparas y paredes.

Un hombre, que por suerte era ninja, los esquivó de potra y, al reconocerlos, utilizó su técnica favorita.

-¡Ninpou, Chougyuugiga!

Tres leones de tinta salieron del papel y corrieron a frenar a los tres de Konoha. Un de ellos mordió la camiseta lila del monstruo Neji y los otros dos le cortaron el paso a los asustados Misomaru y Taka. Sólo en ese momento, se dieron el lujo de mirarse entre ellos.

-¿N-neji?- se preguntaron confudidos.

-¿M-miso? ¿Taka? ¿No sois fantasmas?- pero no más que Neji.

-Chicos...

Esa voz de ultratumba hizo que los tres se giraran a mirar a su sensei.

Éste los fulminaba con la mirada y tenía una sonrisa maléfica. Detrás de él se encontraban los dueños de la posada mirandoles igual que el azabache.

-¿S-sai... sensei?- se estaban comenzando a asustar, y esta vez de veras.

-Hehehehe...- la risa de Sai predecía muerte y castigo...

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Al día siguiente, en la cubierta del barco que los llevaría a Kumogakure._

Sai estaba echado feliz y tranquilo sobre una silla de playa con sólo un bañador y unas gafas de sol. Estaba difrutado de aquel viaje como nunca lo había hecho. Al lado de la silla tenía un cóctel de un color amarillo con mucho hielo y un par de abandonadas consolas. De fondo se escuchaba las olas que chocaban contra el barco y la risa de los delfines.

-¡Qué feliz se vive sin niños!- exclamaba alegre mientras se ponía la crema bronceadora en los brazos- No sé como los aguanta MI Naruto...

Se había deshecho de los tres Uzumaki fácilmente y sin necesidad de usar la violencia, además de que pagaron con su propio dinero todo lo que rompieron. Ahora estaba compltamente seguro de ninguno le molestaría como mínimo hasta que llegaran a Kumo.

La brisa le trajo a sus oídos lo que parecía su nombre.

¿Le estaban llamando...?

Nah...

_Mientras, en otra parte del barco._

Si alguien hubiese prestado atención a la parte trasera del barco, hubiese visto a los tres miembros del equipo ocho colgados de unas cuerdas y suspendidos a dos metros del agua todo mojados.

-¡SAI-SENSEIIIIIIIIIII!- gritaba Miso ya ronco- ¡DEVUÉLVAME MI NINTENDO Y MI PSP! ¡NO HE PODIDO DECIRLE LO QUE LAS QUIERO, TEBAN!

-¡¿Quieres callarte ya, Misomaru?!- decía Taka ya sorda con tanto ruido.

-¡Tsk! ¡Mierda!- se quejó Neji tirando cabreado su kunai al agua. Después, se cruzó de brazos- La cuerda es de acero y está mojada, no se puede cortar con un kunai ni escalarla. El barco neutraliza el chakra para que los ninjas ladrones no suban y eso nos impoibilita el siquiera intentarlo, tebanno.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Otro vez el delfín!- señaló Taka.

Pero, por mucho que lo supieran, poco podían hacer para evitar que el animal los empapara y se riera de ellos... de nuevo.

-¡Ahg!- se quejó de nuevo Neji mirando furioso al delfín- ¡Cuando nos soltemos, juro que preparo un nuevo plato que tendrá fama mundial! ¡Se llamará "Ramen de Delfín"! ¡¿A que ya no te ríes, pescado con pulmones?!

Pero el desgraciado delfín sí que se reía.

-Tengo la garganta seca, teban- gimoteó Misomaru.

Como si lo hubiera escuchado, un mono hecho de tinta bajó por su cuerda agarrando una botella de agua con la cola.

-¡Gracias, monito!- agradeció mientras le quitaba la botella y la abría. En cambio, nada más tomar un sorbo, la escupió- ¡Puaj! Está caliente...

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Una semana después, por fin en Kumogakure._

Sai, algo menos pálido que normalmente, miraba divertido la escena frente a él. Todavía colgados y abrazándose entre ellos para darse calor, el equipo ocho dormía tranquilamente. Los tres parecían unos angelitos... todo lo contrario a cuando están despiertos.

Le daba tanta pena el des-

-¡Vamos arriba, gandules!- les gritó cortando las cuerdas, haciendo que los tres cayeran al agua- ¡Llegamos a Kumo, chicos!

No, no le daba tanta pena.

-¡Sí!- gritó Neji nada más sacar la cabeza del agua. Después, uso su chakra para correr sobre el agua y se subio al muelle ya desierto para tirarse a tomar el sol- Que gustito~...

Taka, como buena compañera que era, llevó a Misomaru a acompañar a su harmano. El pobre había enfermado y ahora tenía bastante fiebre, lo que explicaba el tono rojizo de su cara y los temblores. Además, por culpa de tanto gritar, se había quedado afónico.

-Rrrrrrr...- ronroneó Miso al notar el calor del sol.

-¡Bueno, chicos!- decía Sai animado- ¿Cómo os ha ido el viaje?

Las miradas del equipo ocho congelaron a Sai.

-A-algo me dice que ha ido de perlas, ¿verdad?- dijo algo acongojado- Bueno, dejando en el pasado este inocente castigo, ¿vamos ya a ver al Raikage?

-Vaya usted con Neji- le dijo Taka cortante mientras disfrutaba también del calor-. Yo llevaré a Misomaru al hospital.

El de la camiseta verde levantó una mano con el pulgar hacia arriba en señal de aprobación. El otro rubio sólo gruñó cosas inentendibles.

-Perfecto. Neji, arriba- ordenó el azabache emprendiendo la marcha, pasando al lado de los dos rubios que seguían allí tirados.

En cambio, antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, algo le agarró del pantalón. Miró y vio al sonrojado Miso extendiéndole su temblorosa mano.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Su Nintendo y su PSP- le dijo Neji levantándose despacio del suelo.

-¡Ah, vale! Toma- Sai le dio las consolas y Misomaru las abrazó contento-. Os espero en la casa del Raikage, Taka.

-De acuerdo.

Y así, el equipo ocho se dividió en dos.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Rato después, en la torre del Raikage._

Neji, ya con una ropa limpia, seca y lila, escuchaba tranquilo y aburrido los consejos de su _adorado _sensei.

-No cuestiones sus decisiones, no menciones a Hachibi frente a él y, por nada del mundo, critiques su música, ¿entendido?

-Hn.

Unos pasos más cerca, comenzó a oírse una extraña y... desafinada melodía.

-Ya está aquí~... Ya llegó~... ¡Killer Bee, el mejor~...!- se escuchaba desde dentro de la oficina del Raikage.

El rubio miró extrañado a su sensei.

-¿Ese es el...?

-Ese es- suspiró el azabache resignado.

Cuando Sai llamó a la puerta, la música cesó.

-Adelante~.

Sai abrió la puerta y se asomó.

-Etto... Somos ninjas de Konoha. Venimos por orden del Hokage- dijo enseñando el pergamino de la misión.

-¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?

-Quiere que nos acompañe porque pronto senran los examenes de ascenso a chunnin y le gustaría que usted estuviese presente.

-¡Pues en marcha, yeah~!- exclamó Bee sacando una mochila de dios sabe donde.

Al azabache le cayó una gota al estilo anime. Al parecer, Bee estaba tan aburrido de ser Kage como Naruto. Ambos estaban deseando que pasara lo que fuese para huir de la oficina y del papeleo.

-¿Podríamos partir mañana?- pidió Neji- Estamos agotados.

Sai se tensó. Primer consejo: no cuestionar sus decisiones, desechado.

-De acuerdo. ¡A mi casa, yeah~!

Y los tres salieron de la torre del Raikage.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo está Hachibi?- se notaba de lejos que Neji quería quedar bien frente al Raikage.

Segundo consejo: no mencionar a Hachibi, desechado.

-Está harto de escucharme, pero en el fondo sé que me quiere. Y a mi música también, yeah~

-**Eso es mentira y lo sabes**- escuchó Bee en su interior, haciendo que éste se partiera de risa.

-Pues yo creo que debería de ponerle un poco más de alma a sus canciones- opinó Neji.

Tercer consejo: por nada del mundo criticar su música, desechado.

-¿Tú también piensas así? Al final mi viejo maestro y Hat-chan van a tener razón.

-**No, yo no digo que le pongas más alma. Lo que yo digo es que renuncies a la música para que mis oídos puedan descansar en paz.**

_-"Yo también te quiero"_

Sai casi frena en seco al oír la contestación del Raikage.

-Sus consejos se han quedados anticuados, sensei- le dijo Neji con una sonrisa prepotente.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Mientras, en el hospital de Kumogakure._

-Ya le ha bajado bastante la fiebre- decía el doctor mirando el termómetro que segundos antes tenía el rubio en la boca-. Con un poco de jarabe y descanso, estará como nuevo mañana o pasado. Ahora, respecto a la voz, no la recuperará hasta dentro de una semana.

El rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza, asustado. ¡Una semana sin hablar! ¿Cómo iba a aguantar semejante reto? Se moriría.

-Hum... Una semana sin escuchar ningún chillido y ningún _datteban.._. Tentador- decía Taka sonriente.

Misomaru le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y con un puchero. _"No tiene gracia."_

-Debería de llevar una bufanda para que no coja frío en la garganta y empeore- propuso el doctor.

-De acuerdo- dijo Taka despidiéndose del doctor por parte del rubio, que no quería ni mirarlo.

Nada más salir de la consulta, Misomaru sacó su PSP y se puso a jugar. Se notaba que estaba enfadado, porque apretaba los botones más fuerte de la cuenta.

Taka miraba al rubio curiosa, viendo todas las acciones de éste. La verdad es que no hablar durante una semana iba a ser un martirio para el pobre.

-Tranquilízate, Miso- dijo divertida-. Tu pobre PSP no tiene la culpa de que estés afónico.

El rubio, al darse cuenta, dejó de jugar y abrazó protectoramente a la consola, como si estuviera pidiéndole perdón.

-No te preocupes mucho. Hay otras formas de comunicarse con los demás.

Miso alzó una ceja. _"¿Como cuál?"_

-Pues escribiendo lo que quieres decir, por ejemplo.

Hizo un puchero. _"No me gusta escribir, y lo sabes."_

-O con mímica. Eso se te da bien.

Casi se pudo ver la bombilla encima de la cabeza del rubio. _"Buena idea."_

Siguieron caminando en silencio. La verdad es que Misomaru estuvo probando mímica con Taka, pero eso se puede considerar silencio.

Ya a unos metros de la casa del Raikage, Miso agarró a la pelirroja del brazo para que frenara. Cuando se giró a mirarla, se encontró con el rubio mirándole sonriente. En esa sonrisa se podía leer claramente una palabra.

_"Gracias."_

-No tienes por qué dármelas. Sólo lo hice para no partirle la cara a Sai-sensei... en ese momento- le dijo sonriente, pensando que se refería a lo de llevarlo al hospital.

Pero el rubio negó lentamente sin borrar la sonrisa, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco.

No se refería sólo a lo del hospital (que también), sino que le daba las gracias por darle calor por las noches cuando tenía fiebre, por darle su agua cuando estaba más fresca de lo normal, por llevarlo hacia el muelle horas antes, por salvar su querida PSP de quedarse sin botones, por enseñarle una forma de comunicarse...

_"Gracias por todo, Taka."_

-N-no ha de qué- susurró nerviosa.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Esa noche, en la casa del Raikage._

Sai miraba impresionado la escena frente a él. Apenas se sirvió la cena, sus tres alumnos saltaron a devorar todo. Era normal que tuvieran hambre, pero aquello... aquello no parecía humano.

En ese momento, Misomaru y Neji estaban tirando con la boca de un muslo de pollo mientras gruñían todo lo alto que podían, mostrándose los dientes entre ellos. Al final fue Taka quien, de un zarpazo, se quedó con el trozo de pollo.

-Chicos, comportaos como humanos por lo menos.

Los chicos le ignoraron y siguieron en su papel de imitar a lobos salvajes.

-Dejalos a los pobres- decía Bee riéndose-. Deben de estar hambrientos.

-Tenemos tanta hambre porque _alguien _nos dejó una semana alimentándonos a base de los pescados que saltaban y de un delfín.

Sai palideció.

-¡¿Os comisteis al delfín?!

-La venganza es dulce...- dijo la pelirroja para sí.

-Eshtaba tan rico...- murmuró Neji con la boca llena, recordando como casi cumplió su amenaza de hacer "Ramen de Delfín"- ¡Shabía a pollho!- y le dio otro bocado al susodicho pollo.

Miso asintió dándole la razón.

-_"Parece que sus instintos de supervivencia están en buen estado"- _pensó Sai mientras sudaba frío-Bueno, pero comed más tranquilos. La comida no se va a ir.

Taka lo miró asombrada, parando un momento de comer.

-Me sorprende que estés tan tranquilo y que no estés ya cogiendo la mochila para irnos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Si la pelirroja estuviera en condiciones de pensar bien, hubiese llegado a la conclusión de que callada estaba mejor. Pero en ese momento, con el hueso de pollo en la boca, toda su atención se dirigía a éste.

-Porque, según mis cálculos, el equipo siete volvió ayer con el Kazekage de su misión.

Sai se levantó de golpe de la mesa, haciendo que el resto de los presentes dejaran de prestale momentaneamente atención a la comida y le miraran.

¡¿Cómo había podido pasar por alto aquel detalle?! ¡Suna estaba a la mitad de camino que Kumo, era lógico que llegaran antes! Pero eso significab que... Oh, no... ¡OH, NO! Eso significaba que tanto el arenoso como el traidor pasarían más días con SU Naruto que él. Eso era INADMISIBLE.

-¡Coged las maletas! Zarpamos en dos minutos- les dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-¿Por qué le has tenido que decir nada?- le regañó Neji con un hueso de pollo en la mano- ¡Ahora estará insoportable, tebanno!

Miso, obediente, ya estaba preparando su mochila con una alita de pollo en la boca, aunque su mirada decía claramente "Que lata".

-Aprovecha para comer antes de que llegue- le dijo cogiendo otro muslo de pollo.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Diez minutos después, en la casa del capitán._

_¡Toc, toc, toc, toc...!_

Alguien llamando a la puerta despertó al capitán. Éste lo primero que hizo fue fijarse en el oscuro techo de su cuarto y preguntarse inteligentemente si ya era de día.

_¡TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC...!_

Miró al relog digital de su mesita de noche para comprobar que hacía exactamente quince minutos que se había acostado.

O sea, eran las doce y cuarto.

-¿Quién carajo es a estas horas?- murmuró irritado, sentándose en la cama.

_¡PUM, PUM, PUM!_

-¡Ya va!

De repente, todo se quedó en silencio.

El capitán se levantó de la cama y, con pasos somnolientos, se acercó a la entrada de su casa. Si hubiese estado bien despierto, hubiese notado como una gran cantidad de ratones negros entraban por la rendija bajo la puerta.

Cuando el capitán estuvo a punto de apoyar la mano en la perilla de la puerta, una sombra le llamó la atención. Se giró a mirar y...

El grito que se escuchó a continuación en todo el barrio era de completo horror.

-¡O-oiga! ¡Pero no se desmaye!- decía Sai desde afuera volviendo a aporrear la pobre puerta- ¡Necesito estar mañana en Konoha!

-Déjame a mí- dijo Bee remangándose-. Yo derribo la puerta.

Segundos después, la puerta ya era parte del fondo marino y Bee salía corriendo en dirección al muelle con cierto capitán colgado como un saco de patatas y con el equipo ocho siguiéldole de cerca.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

-¿Que quieren que QUÉ?- preguntaba el capitán confuso.

Apenas se había despertado después de un buen susto y lo primero que ve son a un ninja chiflado y al Raikage preguntándole algo de otro mundo.

-¡¿Estás sordo o qué?!- preguntaba Sai irritado- ¡Debes de haberte enterado de que-!

Bee le puso la mano en la boca al azabache para callarlo.

-Queremos que nos lleves al País de las Olas antes de mañana- dijo el Raikage tranquilamente.

-¡Eso es imposible!

-Nada es imposible- la mirada de Killer Bee daba miedo.

Mientras Sai y Bee trataban de _convencer_ al capitán, el equipo ocho inspeccionaba el barco por dentro.

-¡Tiene jakuzzi y piscina!- decía Taka embobada con tanta belleza material.

Misomaru miraba entusiasmado una sala repleta de videojuegos. Eso antes de lanzarse como viciado a jugar con todos y cada uno de ellos. Hubiese gritado de alegría de haber tenido voz.

Por otro lado, Neji estaba paseándose por todo el barco mirando a todos lados... hasta que cierto olor le llamó la atención.

-Ramen...

Como hipnotizado por el olor, el rubio caminó sin darse cuenta hasta llegar al comedor del barco. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver allí un tazón que parecía servido para él. La boca se le hizo agua y, antes de poder darse cuenta, ya tenía el tazón en las manos y caminaba hacia la cubierta comiendo su preciado ramen.

La cubierta era bastante grande y, con suerte, había un par de sillas para poder sentarse mientras miraba el cielo estrellado y sin luna. Era tan bonito...

De repente, una estrella fugaz cayó frente a sus ojos.

-¿Hum?

Él no era muy de supersticiones y, por tanto, no se tragaba eso de que una estrella fugaz pudiera cumplir su deseo, pero por probar...

-_"Deseo que... ella... me corresponda"_

Y es que hasta él, "El Sabelotodo", tenía un amor secreto.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

Gracias a la gran capacidad de persuasión de Sai y de Bee, el capitán del barco y dos docenas de marineros se pusieron manos a la obra y llegaron al País de las Olas en dos días y medio. Sobra decir que, durante todo ese tiempo, Sai estuvo con los nervios de punta e insultando de todas las maneras posibles a Sasuke y a Gaara.

Mientras, el resto del equipo ocho se tomó esos dos días como parte de unas vacaciones en las que hicieron todo lo que no pudieron hacer durante una semana.

Taka estuvo casi todo el tiempo del jakuzzi a la piscina y de la piscina a tomar el sol.

Misomaru desapareció por completo sin dejar rastro, pero corría el rumor de que se la pasó encerrado en una misteriosa sala de vidojuegos y se dice que se los pasó todos.

Neji descubrió que el cielo era muy bonito y se pasó los dos días mirando cada dos por tres a las nubes y estrellas, aunque nadie sabía que la verdadera razón era porque pedía cada dos por tres al cielo que cumpliera su deseo.

El camino desde el País de las Olas hasta Konoha fue tan rápido ninguno se dio cuenta de que habían cruzado la puerta de la villa hasta que llegaron a la torre del Hokage... menos Sai.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Os ha gustado? Alguien me quiere matar? No?... Alguien cree que estará rico el Ramen de Delfín?

Bueno, he visto que el inocente de Itachi ha tenido mucho exito, y eso me gusta. La verdad es que quería poner a los hijos de la manera en la que nunca se han visto a los padres o a los que representan: Un Sasuke algo idiota (Koji), un Itachi inocente, un Naruto gruñón (Neji), un Obito aburrido, un Lee cuerdo (Akane),... etc.

Por cierto, la tecnología de Konoha es más o menos la misma que la de ahora, solo que todavía no existen los coches ni los teléfonos.

Respecto al SasuNaru... Todavía queda, ¡pero no os suicideis!

Proximamente, en _La nueva generación al ataque:_

_-Lo importante es que Akane ha organizado un torneo para esa fiesta. Quien consiga que su pareja favorita se bese ese día, ganará un exclusivo Yaoi de Masashi Kishimoto. ¡Un exclusivo! ¡Quiero ganar!_

_-¡No te lo permitiré!- le interrumpió la rubia- ¡Yo conseguiré que Minato y Obito se besen antes tú!_

_-¡Eso ya lo veremos!_

_De sus ojos saltaban chispas._

_-Me tengo que ir- murmuró el del perro algo triste-. Tou-chan se enfadará si no voy._

_-Yo también me voy- dijo el de la coleta._

_-¡Nos vemos mañana!- le dijo el gordito a él antes de agarrar a sus dos amigos y marcharse._

_Al verlos marcharse con sus padres, la tristeza le inundó sin que él supiera el por qué. Él no los conocía por mucho que le sonaran, ¿por qué estaba triste de que se fueran?_

_-Adíos...- le susurró al aire- _"¿Quiénes son?"

_-_"¿Quién era aquel chico del sueño?"_- mientras, Minato seguía en su mundo- _"Se parece mucho a Koji, pero... él nunca ha sido así de solitario. Además, creo que ya lo he visto antes en mis sueños"_- pensó._

_-Un chandal amarillo chillón será fácil de ver, ¿no?- murmuró Obito comenzando a buscar.  
_

Todo esto y mucho más en el capítulo 3: _El Tsuchikage y el equipo nueve._

Me gustaría agradecer a **Aoi-chan **(tranquila, se arreglaran), a **HinataYaoi95** (para eso está, para hacer reir), a **HikariSatsuko **(odio a Sakura y a Hinata) y a **Moon-9215 **por sus reviews.

**Para amenaza de muerte, de suicidio, felicitaciones, consejos... review!**

Blanch fuera!


	4. El Tsuchikage y el equipo 9

Hola a todos! Hoy no hay queja, me he adelantado en poner la conti. La verdad es que la subo hoy porque a partir del viernes no voy a tener mucho tiempo (tengo examen de cinturón verde de karate y quiero aprobar, y digamos que estoy un poco... verde).

Antes que nada, **Aoi-chan **me preguntó que otras parejas Yaoi habría, y no le quiero dejar con la duda. Seguramente incluiré algo de MinaObi y SaiGaa, pero no son muy relevantes... o sí, porque desaparecerán los dos rivales de Sasuke de un plumazo.

**Atención**: Os reto a descubrir el misterio de Minato antes que él. No es muy difícil (nada difícil, diría yo), pero me gustaría saber si fue... obvio o no.

Los personajes de esta historia (excepto la nueva queneración de ninjas) no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto... por desgracia.

Sin más dilación, la conti.

**3**

**El Tsuchikage y el equipo nueve**

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

Minato estaba muy aburrido.

Al principio intentó mantener una charla con Obito, pero éste estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo un libro que le habían regalado. Después lo intentó con Hebi e Ino, pero estaba hablando de _cosas de chicas_ y Hebi le amenazó con tirarle una serpiente, y como buen hipocondríaco que era, huyó.

Ahora estaba de nuevo al lado de Obito, leyendo entre líneas lo que leía el otro.

Y seguía aburrido.

-Pervertido- trató de molestarle.

El peliplomo hizo caso omiso al rubio.

-Pervertido- pero el Uzumaki era muy persistente.

-¿Quieres callarte? Intento leer.

-Le voy a decir a tu tou-chan que lees libros para pervertidos, tebanne.

Ok, tal vez eso no era lo más inteligente que podía decir.

-El libro me lo regaló él... y es muy interesante.

Eso dejó casi sin palabras al rubio.

-Pervertido.

Casi.

-Pesado...- dijo sonriendo bajo la máscara. Sabía que no iba a poder leer tranquilo, así que cerró el librito y lo guardó en la bolsa de los shuriken- ¿Cómo te va con mi hermanita?

Obito y Minato se conocían desde pequeños y ambos conocían todos los secretos del otro. Uno de ellos era que a Minato le gustaba Hebi, aunque éste decía que le enfermaba. Tal vez tenía razón y de verdad le enfermaba, pero...

-¿Eh...?- aquella pregunta le pilló por sorpresa- Pues tirando. Ya al menos no me lanza serpientes venenosas... sólo anacondas, tebanne- se pusó a pensar si eso era bueno o malo, pero cuando le dio dolor de cabeza, se tomó un paracetamol y decidió cambiar de tema- ¿Y a ti con Ino-sensei?

Otro de esos secretos era que Obito se moría por tener a Ino, a pesar de que podría ser su madre. Y, conociendo los libros que leía, Minato no quería saber en que sentido quería tenerla.

Incluso con la máscara puesta, el rubio pudo notar como Obito se ponía más colorado que cuando lo pillaron espiando en el baño de las chicas con su padre.

-P-pues como siempre.

Minato sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Para mí eso significa que va como una mierda, _como siempre_, tebanne- dijo el rubio divertido.

-Pues eso- dijo derrotado.

-Oh, vamos, no te desanimes- le trató de animar el rubio poniendo la mano en su hombro-. Algún día, Ino-sensei se fijará en ti, tebanne.

-¿Cómo?- decía ya con un par de lagrimones en los ojos- Soy el más bajo de nuestra promoción, soy el último que ascendió a chunnin y, como tú dices, soy un pervertido. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría estar con alguien así?

-Nadie.

¿En serio quería animarle? Porque no lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Pero ella no está en su sano juicio, así que tal vez quiera, tebanne- añadió Minato.

-¡No te metas con Ino-sensei!

-No me metó, sólo digo la verdad- al ver a su amigo con cara de reproche, se confundió- ¿Qué? ¿Tú sabes acaso las cosas que me ha contado tío Sasuke de cuando ella tenía doce años, tebanne? Que si lo perseguía al baño y le sacaba fotos, que si se le tiraba cada dos por tres a asesinarle de un abrazo, que si una vez le robó una preciada venganza...- y, después de decir tantas cosas, pensó mejor en lo dicho- Bueno, tío Sasuke tampoco está en su sano juicio según tou-chan, tebanne.

-¡Bah! Sasuke-sensei es gay, no creo que sepa admirar la belleza femenina.

-En eso tienes razón.

¿No era muy cruel llamar a tu propio tío _gay_?

No, era decir la verdad.

_Unos pasos detrás de ellos._

-¿A que hacen buena pareja?_-_ decía Hebi mirando a su hermano, que estaba muy cerca del rubio.

Ino los miró divertida.

-La verdad es que sí.

Hebi e Ino pertenecían al Club Yaoi de Konoha, al cual pertenecía la mayoría de la población femenina de la villa y cuya jefa era la misma Akane, fan del ItaMen. A ambas le gustaba el MinaObi y por eso se la pasaban comentando cosas de ese tipo sin que ellos se enteraran.

Si supieran.

Ino se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, ¿qué me decías sobre una fiesta?

-Es que tou-chan ha convencido a Naruto para que, si finalizamos con éxito la misión, nos haga una fiesta en su casa a nosotros y al resto de los equipos y... y...- la Hatake parecía tan entusiasmada que no le salían las palabras- ¡¿Usted sabe cuantas parejas Yaoi abrá?! MinaObi, ItaMen, SasuNaru, GaaNaru, GaaLee, SaiNaru, SaiGaa...

-¡Oye, que ese es mi novio!- se quejó Ino por las últimas dos parejas. Después, se lo pensó mejor- Aunque harían una buena pareja...

-Lo importante es que Akane ha organizado un torneo para esa fiesta. Quien consiga que su pareja favorita se bese ese día, ganará un exclusivo Yaoi de Masashi Kishimoto. ¡Un exclusivo! ¡Quiero ganar!

-¡No te lo permitiré!- le interrumpió la rubia- ¡Yo conseguiré que Minato y Obito se besen antes tú!

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!

De sus ojos saltaban chispas.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Esa noche, en la caseta de campaña de los chicos._

Estaba soñando, eso era seguro. Pero, ¿por qué soñaba que volvía a tener siete años y que vivía solo?

No lo sabía, pero esos sueños no eran nuevos. Normalmente, en los sueños convivía con gente que no reconocía, pero que se parecía a alguna otra, generalmente más mayor que él. Nunca manejaba su cuerpo, siempre se movía solo sin que él lo ordenara. Había veces que soñaba cosas así, remontándose tanto al pasado como al futuro, pero siempre vivía solo. Sus sueños iban desde tener diecisiete años hasta no tener apenas un día de vida.

Hoy había tocado los siete años.

Esta vez estaba en un parque que no reconocía, jugando con tres niños de su edad al pillar entre columpios y sobre el tobogán.

-¡Te la quedas!- dijo sin querer señalando a un niño con coleta- _"¿Quién es?"_

-Que lata...- se quejó antes de correr tras un chico gordito de pelo castaño claro.

-¡Píllame si puedes!- gritó el niño que llevaba un perro blanco en brazos huyendo del de la coleta.

Los nombres de los tres niños se escucharon de repente, haciendo que todos se giraran a mirar a los tres adultos que había en la entrada del parque.

-¡Hora de irse!- dijo uno, haciendo que los pequeños se miraran apenados.

-Me tengo que ir- murmuró el del perro algo triste-. Tou-chan se enfadará si no voy.

-Yo también me voy- dijo el de la coleta.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!- le dijo el gordito a él antes de agarrar a sus dos amigos y marcharse.

Al verlos marcharse con sus padres, la tristeza le inundó sin que él supiera el por qué. Él no los conocía por mucho que le sonaran, ¿por qué estaba triste de que se fueran?

-Adíos...- le susurró al aire- _"¿Quiénes son?"_

Después de un rato mirando al horizonte, se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde y su cuerpo reaccionó llevándole a algún sitio lejos de aquel mini-parque.

Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, como buscando algo. No miraba a ningún sitio en particular, y eso le extrañaba.

De pronto, lo vio.

Sentado al borde de un pequeño muelle de madera y mirando al horizonte había un solitario niño de piel blanca y cabello negro. Tenía en su mirada un extraño vacío parecido al que tenía su padre de vez en cuando.

-_"¿Ese es Koji?"-_ pensó nada más verlo, pero su cuerpo, como siempre, no escuchaba sus pensamientos. Algo en su interior saltó de felicidad y de alivio sin saber el motivo.

Su mirada quedo en el chico por unos instantes, antes que él le devolviera la mirada con sus grandes ojos azabaches. Ninguno dijo nada, pero él se encontró de alguna forma reconfortado.

Desvió su mirada y siguió su camino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No quiero estar más solo- dijo sin saberlo.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

Alquien parecía llamarle. No quería despertar.

-Minato...

Por una vez que su sueño terminaba bien, quería difrutarlo.

-Minato...

-Sinnnnco minutosh másh, tou-shan- murmuró el rubio con la almohada en la boca y con voz de dormido.

Pero la estupida voz despierta-Uzumaki seguía.

-Minato...

-¿Qué quieres, Obito?- dijo por fin el rubio astiado y levantando la cabeza de su almohada. El peliplomo estaba a su lado, pero ni siquiera le miraba.

-¿Tú me quieres?

Vaya, esa pregunta le pilló por sorpresa.

Después meditarlo durante unos segundos, Minato le respondió lentamente.

-Depende de la forma de querer a la que te refieras. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Obito no respondió. Minato, muy extrañado, se sentó para poder verle mejor. El Hatake estaba durmiendo como un tronco.

Sin darle mucha importancia, se volvió a acostar y siguió durmiendo.

Efectos del sonambulismo, nivel Obito.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_A la mañana siguiente, de camino a Iwagakure._

Obito leía tranquilamente su libro, que por _casualidad _se titulaba Icha Icha Paradise, y disfrutaba de la paz y la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba...

Nah...

Seamos realistas.

Obito estaba frustrado porque _alguien _pasaba olímpicamente de su existencia. Tenía el libro que le regaló su padre delante, pero lo que en verdad ocurría era que se estaba aguantando las ganas de darle un coscorrón a cierto rubio desgraciado para que volviera a la Tierra. Desde que se había despertado, Minato había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que no había reparado en el peliplomo ni en nada del mundo, sólo en sus pensamientos.

¿Se sentiría él así cuando le cambiaba por un libro? Pues entonces debería de dejar de hacerlo. Se sentía tan mal.

-_"¿Quién era aquel chico del sueño?"_- mientras, Minato seguía en su mundo- _"Se parece mucho a Koji, pero... él nunca ha sido así de solitario. Además, creo que ya lo he visto antes en mis sueños"-_ pensó.

-¿Qué piensas, Minato?- se dignó por fin a preguntar.

-¿Eh...?- no se había enterado de la pregunta y por eso estaba confuso.

-¿Qué piensas?- repitió lentamente.

-En mi sueño.

-¿Otra vez?

Esos sueños le habían acosado desde que tenía memoria y casi nunca se repetían, por eso procuraba acordarse de todos, y la mejor manera de hacerlo era contándolo, así también se acordaba el otro.

Minato le relató a Obito el sueño que tuvo esa noche, añadiendo también eso de que le sonaba y por culpa de quien se despertó.

-Sí, creo que me has mencionado a alguien así antes- Obito se puso a pensar-. ¿No será el mismo de esa vez que soñaste que escalabas árboles con alguien de doce años o el de esa otra que soñaste que comías hasta vomitar compitiendo con un chaval con una camiseta azul?

-Sí, tal vez, pero hay algo diferente.

-¿Qué?

-La mirada- paró unos segundos para pensar en cómo explicarlo-. En esos dos sueños que has mencionado, la mirada del chaval estaba llena de amistad o hermandad, como cuando tú miras a Hebi. A veces también tenía algo de rivalidad, como cuando tou-chan y tío Sasuke se pelean- explicó sonriente, pero su sonrisa se borró de repente-. En cambio, hoy el niño tenía una mirada llena de vacío, como... como... como si estuviese solo en la vida, como si no tuviese a nadie sobre el que apoyarse.

-Me suena.

-¿Eh?

-Me suena ese tipo de mirada- aseguró Obito-. Oto-san la tiene cada vez que va a visitar la tumba de un ex-compañero suyo.

-Es el dolor de una perdida- dijo alguien detrás de ellos. Ambos se giraron y vieron allí a Hebi-. Por lo que has contado, ese niño acababa de perder a alguien muy valioso para él.

-Puede ser- concordó Minato.

-¿Tú cómo sabes eso, Hebi?- le preguntó su hermano.

La chica se encogió de hombros mientras los adelantaba.

-Tou-chan- respondió.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Al día siguiente, en Iwagakure._

El equipo ocho miraba impresionado al viejo cascarrabias sentado delante de ellos. Después de estar un buen rato mirándolo boquiabiertos, los tres dirigieron Ino sin cambiar el semblante sorprendido. La rubia sonreía nerviosa.

-B-buenas tardes, señor Tsuchikage- saludó la chica al viejo haciendo que los tres adolescentes volvieran a mirarle a él con la boca más abierta todavía.

Y es que, ¡¿cómo podía ser tan viejo el Tsuchikage?! ¡Si tendría el triple de edad que el Hokage!

-Buenas tardes. ¿A qué han venido?- preguntó algo hastiado por las miradas de los jóvenes.

Como sabía que sus alumnos no iban a responder, Ino lo hizo por ellos.

-Verá, pronto serán los examenes de ascenso a chunnin de Konoha y nuestro Hokage está deseando de que usted venga. Nosotros le escoltaremos.

-¡¿Usted es el Tsuchikage?!- reaccionó por fin Minato. Los mellizos seguían con la boca abierta.

-Sí, chiquillo.

-¡Pero eso no puede ser!- contestó señalándole acusadoramente- Los Kages son jóvenes, fuertes y guapos, y usted es viejo, enclenque y feo. ¡Usted no es el Tsuchi-mhg!- en ese momento, Obito y Hebi reaccionaron y le taparon la boca al rubio antes de que el viejo explote.

-Venid a mi casa- murmuró el Tsuchikage muy irritado-. Mañana partimos hacia Konoha.

Uf, justo a tiempo.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

Miraba tranquilamente al cielo estrellado. Estaba echado en medio de un gran cráter, descansando por lo que parecía una batalla reciente.

Cuando ya se hubo repuesto, se levantó del suelo y miró a todos lados, viendo los tantos y tantos de cadáveres que había por todas partes, cadáveres que los vivos amontonaban. Se sentía mal, y por una vez concordaba con ese sentimiento.

De repente, entre tantos muertos, su cuerpo reconoció a alguien y se dirigió hacia él. Tirado en el suelo y mirando hacia el cielo como él hacía unos segundos había un joven de diecisiete años de cabellos y ojos azabaches y piel clara.

-¿Qué harás?- preguntó sin querer, haciendo que el azabache le mirara- _"El chico de anoche..."_

-¿A qué te refieres?- le devolvió el otro mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Volverás a Konaha o...?- no quería ni decirlo. Pero, ¿decir qué?

El azabache sonrió volviendo a mirar al cielo.

-He venido para quedarme, dobe. Si no, no puedo ser Hokage.

-_"Esa mirada... no es como las otras veces. Esta vez es de..."_- e internamente se sorprendió. En cambio, como su cuerpo no le obedecía, éste saltó de alegría.

De pronto, el azabache pareció acordarse de algo.

-Por cierto: Feliz cumpleaños... usuratonkachi.

-¡Fue ayer, teme!

-¿En serio? Que rápido se ha pasado el día.

-_"¿Dobe? ¿Usuratonkachi? ¿Teme? Esos son..."_

De pronto, una voz lejana comenzó a llamarle. Acababa de descubrir algo bueno que revelería el misterio de toda una vida, tenía que confirmarlo.

La voz se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, hasta que...

-¡MINATO!- gritó Ino ya desesperada.

-¡Sasuke y Naruto!- dijo el rubio abriendo los ojos de par en par y sentándose como resorte, casi chocándose con su sensei en el proceso.

-¡¿Dónde?!- exclamó Ino mirando en la misma dirección que Minato, que se quedó muy callado. Cuando ella volvió a mirar al rubio, éste ya no estaba.

-¡OBITOOOOO!- el alegre grito de desquiciado del rubio entrando en la cocina se escuchó en toda la casa, seguido del sonido de vidrio rompiéndose y de un "¡Pero qué...!" por parte de cierto peliplata.

Minato se acercó rápidamente a un ahora mojado Obito mientras éste se trataba de secar la camisa.

-¡Obito, acabo de descubrir algo muy bueno!- decía dando saltitos alrededor del Hatake.

-Espero que lo sea, porque estoy a punto de coger un trozo del vaso que he roto por tu culpa y rajarte la yugular- gruñó Obito señalando los cristales rotos.

-Vaya, que humor te cargas- bufó por lo bajo. Pero, al ver que su amigo cogía un trozo de vidrio con las intenciones mencionadas, se apresuró a contestar-. ¡No, no me mates, que tengo el secreto de los sueños!- exclamó poniendo las manos delante para protegerse.

Eso hizo detenerse al Hatake.

-¿Lo descubriste?

-Sí... creo- dijo sentándose al lado de Obito, que lo miraba deseoso.

Minato le contó que era lo que había soñado esa noche, así como las conclusiones que había sacado.

-Yo le dije "Teme" sin querer y él me llamó "Dobe" y "Usuratonkachi". Él era Sasuke, seguro. Y él sólo llama así a una persona: a tou-chan- explicó haciendo aspavientos-. Creo que mis sueños son en verdad lo recuerdos de tou-chan, lo que explicaría el por qué en ellos no puedo mover con naturalidad mi cuerpo. No puedo cambiar el pasado. Además, normalmente no recuerdo los nombres propios que dicen o digo, pero sí del resto, por eso no lo he descubierto hasta ahora.

-¡Salimos en dos minuto!- se escuchó la voz del Tsuchikage desde otra sala.

-¡Ahg!- exclamó Minato- ¡Yo todavía estoy en pijama!- y corrió fuera de la cocina.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Horas más tarde._

_Hebi tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos, del cual sólo se fijaba su sensei._

_Lo que ocurría es que estaba mirando como Obito y Minato se andaban susurrando cosas al oído y... _

_Bueno, no era Fujoshi por nada._

_Lo que no sabía era que estaban tratando de ordenar los sueños y ponerle nombre a las personas oníricas entre los dos. A ambos les interesaba saber como había sido la vida del Hokage, de Sasuke y de los conocidos antes de que ellos nacieran._

_De pronto, pasando cerca de un barranco, ambos ninjas se pusieron en alerta, lo que también puso en alerta a Hebi, que a su vez puso en alerta a de ellos podían notarse el chakra de un numeroso grupo de personas, esperando para emboscarles._

_Cuando esas personas, que eran ninjas renegados de Iwa, aparecieron frente a ellos, se vieron envueltos en una pelea en la que los ninjas de Konoha protegían al Tsuchikage a la vez que él mismo ayudaba en la pelea. En cambio, a pesar de ser muchos, no eran muy fuertes y apenas conseguían heridas. A Obito le rozó un kunai en la mejilla y le hizo un pequeño corte y Hebi se ganó un golpe en la cabeza al ser enviada contra un árbol, pero nada más._

_-¿Qué querían de nosotros?- les preguntó Ino al ninja renegado que seguía consciente._

_Mientras, sus alumnos miraban desde el borde del barranco la profundidad de éste. No era mucha, pero el ninja que cayó por allí después de que Obito lo tirase de una patada seguramente no sobrebvivió._

_El ninja renegado miraba a la nada, como si esperara a alguien ignorando a la rubia._

_En ese momento, un último ninja salió de un arbusto en un intento desesperado de atacar al Tsuchikage, empujando a Minato en el proceso._

_-¡MINATO!- gritaron los mellizos al ver al rubio comenzar a caer por el barranco._

_Obito, en un impulso involuntario, se lanzó tras él caminando por la pared del barranco. Cuando llegó al suelo, miró por todos lados._

_-Un chandal amarillo chillón será fácil de ver, ¿no?- murmuró Obito comenzando a buscar._

_Barranco arriba._

-Esto... Ino-sensei...- llamó Hebi a la rubia, que estaba terminando de atar al ninja rebelde- Debería de ver esto...- dijo mostrándole los kunai que llevaban los renegados.

Ino se acercó a ella y vio los objetos, tocándolos un poco y notando el líquido pegajoso que había sobre ellos.

-Esto es veneno. Que suerte que no nos ha alcanzado ninguno.

Hebi e Ino se miraron a los ojos, abriéndolos asustadas. A ambas se les había venido la misma imagen a la cabeza.

El peliplomo con un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

-Obito- murmuraron las dos.

_Barranco abajo._

-¡Minato!- gritaba Obito ya desesperado.

Hacía mucho tiempo que su compañero había desaparecido de su vista al caer del barranco y no había escuchado ni un solo lamento o susurro que indcara que el rubio estaba cerca. Ya le dolía la cabeza, seguramente de girarla de un lado a otro en busca de algo amarillo.

-¡Minato, por lo que más quieras, responde!- gritó pasando frente a un profundo charco de barro.

De pronto, soltó un leve grito al notar como algo le agarraba el tobillo, olvidándose completamente de ese dolor de cabeza que tenía hacía unos segundos.

No era que Obito fuese un miedica, sino que... Bueno, todo era culpa de su madre.

Cuando tenía seis años, Anko se compró una colección de juegos de zombies y demonios para ella y para Hebi y no le dejó jugar diciendo que sólo era para los valientes, como ellas. Lo que no sabía era que por la cabeza de su hijo pasó la idea de que si las chicas podían jugar y no se asustaban, él también podría, así que hizo una excursión nocturna al cuarto de su madre y le robó uno de los juegos. Después, se fue al salón, lo puso en la consola y...

No llegó nunca al nivel dos.

A la mañana siguiente, Kakashi se lo encontró temblando y lloriqueando a su lado, protegiéndose con una armadura de samurai y una katana.

El pobre niño estuvo casi un mes durmiendo con su padre después de eso, todo asustado y temblando, y no olvidemos cómo se reía la desgraciada de su hermana cada vez que se metía debajo de la cama para asustarle.

Obito se quedó tieso y, temiendo encontrarse algo espeluznantemente feo, con los ojos en blanco o con la piel gris, giró lentamente la cabeza.

Y su pesadilla se volvió real al ver a algo con apariencia humana saliendo del barro a gatas.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- el grito del peliplomo se escuchó por todo el lugar, incluido sobre el barranco- ¡Muere, maldito zombie, vuelve a tu tumba! ¡Socorro, ayuda!- comenzó a gritar llorando de miedo y agitando la pierna para que el _zombie _le soltara.

Si no hubiese estado tan asustado, hubiese notado que entre el barro se podían ver algún que otro fragmento de ropa de color amarillo, pero en ese momento no estaba en sus cabales.

-Obito...- gimió la figura humana agarrando todavía más fuerte el tobillo del nombrado para que se calmase un poco.

Obito se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirando a aquella mole de barro que le había llamado. ¡¿Cómo sabía los zombies su nombre?! ¡¿CÓMO?!

Un momento...

Eso no era un zombie.

-¿M... Minato?- murmuró con cara de traumado.

Y no era para menos. Apenas se distinguía al Uzumaki entre tanta tierra mojada, sólo podía verse un poco del rubio en su pelo. Después de unos segundos, Obito por fin reaccionó y su cerebro comenzó a trabajar.

-¡Muérete, Minato! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto!- exclamó el peliplata soltándose del agarre de una patada, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho al notar un pequeño mareo.

El rubio lleno de barro sonrió nervioso, disculpándose silenciosamente. En ese momento, Obito notó algo... algo importante sabiendo que su amigo era hipocondíaco.

-¿Qué haces en un charco de barro?

-Cuando caí, me hice daño en una pierna y, al intentar caminar, caí aquí de boca- explicó con cara seria, cara que enseguida cambió a una llorosa-. En cuanto lleguemos a la meta, ¿me acompañas a un hospital para que me hagan un lavado de estomago? Creo que he tragado tierra- suplicó.

Obito exhaló un largo suspiro. Minato no tenía remedio. Nunca lo tendría.

-Sólo tú eres tan torpe como para caer de boca en el barro- le regañó y le tendió la mano para ayudarle.

Minato la cogió sin rechistar lo más mínimo. Había muchas veces en Obito siempre actuaba como si tuviese que obedecer sus órdenes. Tal vez era algo más de la herencia de su padre, el ex-sensei de Naruto y Sasuke.

El peliplateado se apresuró alzarle y, después de comprobar que de verdad no se podía mantener de pie solo, le ofreció llevarlo a caballito hasta llegar con sus compañeros.

-Gra... gracias- dijo Minato cohibido y nervioso.

-Cállate, baka- gruñó Obito a la vez que se iba poniendo rojo de verguenza. No podía evitarlo, tanto Minato e como Ino despertaban en él un instinto de sobreprotección que ni siquiera sabía que poseía.

El resto del camino de vuelta a la cima del barranco lo hicieron en silencio, y Obito lo agradeció. El dolor de cabeza que tenía minutos antes había aumentado y se habían unido a él las nauseas y los mareos, pero no había dejado de cargar al rubio ni un segundo. Lo que no sabía era que el Uzumaki sí que le estaba hablando y le comentaba que estaba más pálido que de costumbre, pero él no lo podía oírle.

Cuando vio lo que parecía su harmana (porque tenía la vista nublada), una fuerte punzada le atravesó la sien y cayó al suelo inconsciente, tirando al rubio consigo.

-¡OBITO!- gritaron Hebi e Ino acercándose a él y a Minato, quien cayó de boca al suelo.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Esa noche, poco antes de llegar a Konoha._

-Lo dejo a tu cargo- le dijo Ino saliendo de la tienda de campaña. Minato sólo asintió-. Cuídale- añadió cerrando la puerta de la tienda.

Minato estaba sentado al lado de Obito. Hebi, que se ofreció voluntaria para llevarle a la espalda, le contó lo del veneno en los kunais mirando a su hermano. Se notaba bastante preocupada por la forma de hablar. Era normal. Incluso si se odiaban, Obito era su hermano y estaba en peligo de muerte.

Le contó también que el veneno se extendía más rápido cuanto más se moviese Obito, y eso le hizo sentirse culpable. Si él no hubiese caido del barranco, Obito no habría ido a buscarle y no estaría inconsciente en ese momento.

Un pequeño quejido del peliplata hizo que volviese a la Tierra y le cambiase la toalla húmeda que tenía en la frente. Ino había conseguido quitarle gran parte del veneno, pero todavía había restos que le daban fiebre y nauseas. Suerte que se había traído una caja de Paracetamol.

Minato se quedó un momento mirando a Obito, observando hipnotizado como subía y bajaba su pecho. Sin darse cuenta cómo, acabó echado sobre su pecho, notando la respiración acompasada de su compañero.

Todo era su culpa. Si hubiese parado el kunai que iba hacia Obito, el cual tuvo muchas oportunidades de parar porque estuvo toda la pelea a su lado, él no estaría así. Si no le hubiese agarrado del tobillo al salir del barro, Obito no se habría comenzado a mover como loco tratando de soltarse; a ser posible, dándole una patada en la cara. Si él no se hubiese hecho daño en la pierna, Obito no habría tenido que cargarlo. Si tan solo se hubiese fijado en que el peliplata se encontraba mal, no habría dejado que le llevara.

Todo era su culpa.

-¿Minato?

El rubio abrió un poco los ojos al notar esa voz suave llamándole. Levantó un poco la cabeza para ver a Hebi, que le estaba acariciando el pelo. ¿En qué momento se había dormido? Ya era de día y todo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella pasándole la mano por las mejillas húmedas.

¿Había llorado? No lo sabía.

-Sí, estoy bien- respondió frotándose los ojos, esperando que no hubiese notado sus lágrimas-. Sólo estoy... algo cansado.

-Duérmete, yo me encargo de él- le dijo con una sonrisa.

El rubio asintió y se echó al lado de los hermanos.

Todo era su culpa.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

Esa misma mañana, el equipo nueve y el Tsuchikage llegaron a Konoha.

Durante el camino, cierto rubio estuvo muy decaido y pensativo. Eso hasta que llegaron al hospital. En ese momento pareció acordarse de algo y comenzó a rogarle a los médicos a voz de grito que le hicieran un lavado de estomago.

Hebi también andó pensativa y deprimida. Con decir que ni siquiera se había acordado de sus serpientes.

Cuando Tsunade, que era la que se encargó de Obito, salió del quirófano, el mundo se paró un segundo para ella y para Minato. Al decirle que su hermano estaba salvado y que no iba a morir, la Hatake lloró de felicidad abrazándose al rubio, que también lloró con ella. Después de todo, los hermanos Hatake no se odiaban tanto como parecía.

Ino, al saber que Obito no moriría y que lo de Minato era un simple esguince y que no iban a lavarle el estomago, se dio el lujo de sonreir tranquila y acompañó al Tsuchikage hasta la torre del Hokage. Estaba muy aliviada.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Qué? Alguien lo adivinó antes que Minato? No era muy difícil... no?

Quisiera agradecerle a **Aoi-chan** (ya te contesté arriba), a **shamadiazucena **(la verdad, nunca nadie se ha reido tanto con un fic mio... porque las madres no cuentan, no? Enfi, que me alegro mucho que mi fic impresione y haga reir. Soy tan feliz...) y a **Moon-9215** los reviews que han mandado.

Ehm... no tengo ningún _Proximamente... _pensado (por que no tengo pensado ni el capítulo), pero si os voy a adelantar un par de cosas. Con el próximo capítulo, que por lógica se llama _La Mizukage y el equipo diez,_ se acabará por fin los capítulo de las misiones y la convivencia en equipo y pasaremos a centrarnos un poco más en la familia Uzumaki-Uchiha y en los padres.

**Cada review que envieis, será una serpiente menos que acosará a Minato por las noches y un delfín más del que se podrá vengar Neji.**

Adiós! Nos leemos!


	5. La Mizukage y el equipo 10

Hola a tod s! Lamento mucho el retraso. Como ya había dicho, estuve entrenando para aprobar el cinturón verde de karate el cual he suspendido.

Y sin más... eh?

*Comienza a escucharse un ruido extraño, como si fueran unos rayos que se van acercando poco a poco*

Blanch: *Se asusta un poco y se abraza a su querido portatil* Socorro...

*De pronto, la puerta del cuarto se abre de par en par y...*

Sasuke: **¡CHIDORI!**

Blanch: *Esquiva el Chidori de Sasuke por muy poco* ¡KYAAAAAAAaaaaaaa...! Ah, hola, Sasuke. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke: ¡Vengo a matarte por dejarme tres semanas sin ver a Naruto! *Crea otro Chidori y ataca a Blanch con él*

Blanch: *Justo antes de que le llegue el Chidori* Si me matas, el fic no se continuará y no podrás ver a Naruto nunca más.

*Sasuke se paraliza y deshace el Chidori*

Blanch: Mucho mejor. *Se dirige a los lectores* ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí!

Y sin más dilación ni interrupciones... ¡la conti!

**4**

**La Mizukage y el equipo diez**

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

-Voy volando en un avión~...-cantaba cierto rubio mientras corría al lado de su sensei a la vez que en su imaginación... No, no es saludable saber de su imaginación.

-¡Voy volando en un avión!- repetía el sensei a su lado, que se imaginaba pilotando un avión.

Las otras dos personas los miraban con irritación, aunque sin dejar de correr.

-Y no llevo munición~

-¡Y no llevo munición!

Las otras dos personas seguían calladas. Sabían como terminaba la estrofa y hasta entonces no pensaban pegarle.

-Sólo llevo de repuesto~

-¡Sólo llevo de repuesto!

Una de ellas se prepararó, remangándose ligeramente.

-¡Dos condones y uno puesto-AAHH!- se quejó Jiro cuando recibió un coscorrón que casi lo tira al suelo, obligándole a parar tanto de hablar como de correr.

-¡Dos _cordones _y uno puesto!- seguía cantado el inocente de Lee sin parar de correr y adelantándoles.

Los tres miraron a su sensei notando como les caía una gota por la sien. La primera en reaccionar fue Shikako, que le arreó a Jiro en la cabeza con el abanico gigante que le regaló su madre e hizo que cayera de bruces al suelo.

-¡¿Por qué la violencia, tebatsu?!- preguntó levantándose, sobándose la cabeza en el proceso.

-¡Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que cantes eso, Ero-baka!- exclamó la de la coleta adelantándose.

-¡Tú no eres mi ka-chan, princesa!- gritó siguiéndola.

-Mejor, eso sería muy problemático...

A lo lejos, la silueta del sensei se perdía a gran velocidad, ignorando que se dejaba a sus alumnos atrás.

Durante un rato, Shikako e Inoi estuvieron discutiendo, una con más energía que la otra, y Jiro iba mirándolas tranquilamente.

-Shikako- la llamó agarrándole del brazo, haciendo que se girara a mirarlo.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó fastidiada.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, tebatsu?

-No- dijo soltándose.

-No es lo que tu piensas- explicó volviendo a agarrarle.

Shikako le miró con cara de pocos amigos, como diéndole que, si era lo que ella pensaba, se ganaba un buen abanicazo. Sabía que se arrepentiría, pero...

-Pregunta.

-¿Puedo ser tu ciervo, princesa?- preguntó inocentemente, aunque de una forma que decía que la frase tenía doble sentido.

Y Shikako lo sabía.

Y, efectivamente, Jiro se ganó un abanicazo que casi lo tira al suelo.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Esa noche, en el cuarto de Inoi y Shikako._

Cerca de tres horas depués, el equipo diez llegó a un pequeño pueblo costero y se encontraron a su impaciente sensei esperándolos mientras daba vueltas alrededor del pueblo a modo de entrenamiento.

Al atardecer, cerca de una hora después de atrapar al sensei, el equipo entero subió a un barco para llegar a Kirigakure.

Ya era medianoche y Shikako estaba profindamente dormida.

Soñaba que era una pequeña cervatilla sin preocupaciones que vivía en una enorme pradera desde la que se podían ver las nubes.

-Shikako...

¡Oh, no! ¡Las nubes se habían ido y ahora estaba rodeada de lobos que se la querían comer!

-Shikako...

Tenía que huir, y rápido. Ahora todo estaba muy oscuro y...

-Princesa...

La chica cogió una linterna que estaba al lado de ella, la encendió y le apuntó con ella al intruso que había osado despertarla, el cual se tapó los ojos con el brazo deslumbrado.

-¿Qué quieres, Jiro?

-Es que he tenido un mal sueño y... ¿Puedo dormir contigo, tebatsu?- preguntó quitándose el brazo de la cara, pero manteniendo todavía los ojos cerrados.

Shikako lo miró bien. El chico tenía los ojos rojos e hichados y todavía tenía las marcas de las lágrimas en la cara.

Suspiró.

-¿Otra vez tu oka-san?

El rubio asintió lastimeramente.

Volvió a suspirar.

Ella sabía de sobra que, de pequeño, Jiro era un niño bastante mimado y que se la pasaba prendido a las piernas de su madre como garrapata, no queriendo separarse de ella ni un segundo. Siempre le contaba a todos qué hacía su ka-chan y qué no, cómo cocinaba, que si le había bañado, que si le había dado un zumo a escondidas de su tou-chan. Vivía en una pequeña burbuja en la que sólo existían su ka-chan y él, y rara vez sus hermanos.

Todo eso cambió cuando su ka-chan se fue de la aldea sin siquiera avisarle y tuvo que empezar a convivir con la familia Uchiha. El pequeño mundo de cristal del rubito se derrumbó y estuvo durante semanas llorando en privado. Durante un tiempo, Jiro se volvió frío, arrogante y violento, distanciándose poco a poco del mundo.

Esa actitud preocupó mucho a todos los Uzumaki, a parte de los Uchiha y... Para qué negarlo, a ella también le preocupó. Así que, con ayuda de todos, consiguieron sacar al rubito de ese autodistanciamiento y consiguieron crear entre todos al Jiro que era antes... y al que es ahora.

Por lo único que no pudieron hacer nada fue por las pesadillas que, aunque ya no se apreciaban tanto, seguían estando allí. Normalmente, cuando tenía una de esas pesadillas en las que aparecía su madre gritándole que le odiaba, o no dormía de nuevo o lo hacía colándose en la cama de alguien, que solían ser Minato o Itachi (ya que dormían en el mismo cuarto que él) o Shikako cuando estaba de misión. Claro que, aun si se dormía de nuevo, volvía a tener otra vez la misma pesadilla y acababa llorando por toda la noche.

-De acuerdo- aceptó la chica haciéndole un hueco en la cama, el cual enseguida fue ocupado por el rubio-. Eso sí: nada de aprovechar para meterme mano- le advirtió muy seriamente. Jiro sólo asintió.

Shikako no lo sabía, pero a él con dormir con ella le bastaba. Si dormía con Shikako, no volvía a tener pesadillas. Era algo así como un atrapa-sueños, y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

La Nara volvió a dormirse y volvió a soñar. Era de nuevo una pequeña cervatilla sin preocupaciones, pero ahora no estaba sola. Con ella había un otro cervatillo de su mismo tamaño que estaba echado a su lado, observando con ella las nubes y diciéndole la forma que él les veía. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero...

Ese sueño era mejor que el anterior.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_A la mañana siguiente._

Inoi miraba entretenida la escena frente a sus ojos.

Se había despertado hacía dos horas y se había ido medio dormida a desayunar con Lee. Cuando su sensei dijo que sus compañeros ya llevaban mucho tiempo durmiendo, mandó a Inoi a que los despertara. Lo que no sabían es que estaban los dos en la misma cama.

Inoi miraba a ambos sonriente desde el umbral de la puerta. Estaban tapados con las sabanas, pero aun así se podía ver la cabeza de Shikako pegada al pecho de Jiro y estaba encogida, dejando que el rubio la abrazara con brazos y piernas y apoyara la cabeza sobre la suya. No se notaba mucho, pero Shikako estaba despierta y parecía disfrutar de esos segundos.

-Que bonito que tengas un lado tierno, Shikako- dijo la rubia sin moverse de su sitio.

La reacción de la morena no se hizo esperar. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, se puso colorada hasta las orejas y, de una patada, envió al pobre e inocente Jiro a la otra punta de la habitación.

-¿Q-q-q-qué haces aquí, I-inoi?- balbuceó Shikako mirando a Inoi acusadoramente.

-Lee-sensei me ha enviado a despertaros, pero os veía tan a gusto que me daba pena- le dijo sonriendo socarronamente.

Shikako seguía colorada, pero ahora de ira.

-Yo... yo... ¡te mato, Inoi!- exclamó para después perseguirla por el pasillo.

-Ay...

Ese era Jiro, que fue arrojado contra una estantería llena de libros y ahora estaba bajo estos, que se cayeron de su sitio.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Rato después, en el cuarto de Rock Lee y Jiro._

-Y después me dio una patada que me envió contra la estantería, la bruta- le explicó Jiro mientras su cuerpo subía y bajaba sudoroso.

Lee le había castigado a eso y él no podía negarse. Por lo menos no llevaba ni la camiseta ni la bandada ninja, y eso era un alivio para su caliente cuerpo.

-¿Podría ayudarme, sensei?

Lee estaba bastante asombrado. No sabía como es que el rubio podía hablar y hablar hasta haciendo algo como lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento. ¿Es que ni la actividad que estaban realizando podía mantenerlo callado? Tal vez era porque él estaba realizando el esfuerzo de hacerlo y no el rubio pervertido y parlanchín.

-¿Y qué quieres... que le haga...? No ha salido... del todo igual... que su padre... No puedo manejarla... igual que a él...- le dijo Lee con todo el aire que tenía. Estaba realizando bastante esfuerzo físico y estaba jadeando tratando de recoger todo el oxigeno que podía.

-No sé, castígala para que me trate mejor, igual que está haciendo ahora comigo, tebatsu- dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda desnuda del mayor.

Cuando sintío su mano mojada de sudor, miró al moreno con asco.

-Pero mejor la castiga después de ducharse, sensei- terminó de decir bajándose de la espalda de Lee.

Al notar que se quitaba cerca de ochenta kilos de encima, Lee alzó la cabeza y vio al rubio agacharse a recoger su camiseta azul y su protector de Konoha.

-¡Ah, no te bajes!- exclamó levantándose del suelo- ¡Quería llegar a las doscientas flexiones!

-¡Oh, vamos, descanse y abra la ventanita, que esto apesta y parece una sauna, tebatsu!- le aconsejó el rubio poniéndose su camiseta y marchándose de su cuarto.

Se dijo mentalmente que nunca más debería aceptar ser el peso extra de Lee cuando éste quiera hacer flexiones. Daba asco.

Caminó por los pasillos del barco abanicándose con una mano y, sin darse cuenta, llegó a la cubierta del barco, donde una suave brisa le revolvió el cabello. Se dejó guiar por el viento que le recorría todo el cuerpo y le refrescaba.

-¿Jiro?

El rubio se giró a mirar a quien le había llamado y se encontró con Inoi. Se sintió un poco decepcionado por dentro.

-¿Decepcionado porque no soy Shikako?- insinuó colocándose a su lado.

-Nunca estoy decepcionado cuando veo a una chica sexy, tía.

En parte, Inoi tenía razón. Pero aún así, ¿cómo osaba adivinar la muy...? Indignado, se colocó su bandada a modo de pañuelo para la cabeza, ya que ésta tenía una forma especial precisamente para eso.

-Hablando de Shikako, el otro día ella me dijo que...

Jiro activó el chip de ignorar a Inoi. Cuando hacía esto, simplemente se ponía a pensar en cualquier cosa del mundo, como por ejemplo en las diferencias de sus hermanos y él.

¿Cómo los diferenciaba su padre cuando iban los cinco vestidos del mismo color? Normalmente se diferenciaban en que cada uno vestía de un color diferente. Bueno, también estaba que cada uno llevaba el protector de Konoha en un lugar diferente.

-Y entonces yo le dije...

Él llevaba el protector en forma de pañuelo, Menma en forma de bufanda, Misomaru en forma de cinturón, Neji atado al brazo y Minato en la cabeza, pero echado a un lado, más o menos como Kakashi-sensei.

¿Y cuando estaban en la playa o en la piscina? Debía de ser imposible, ¿no? ¡Ah, no! Su padre le dijo una vez que tenían formas diferentes de ponerse el flequillo, y ahora que lo pensaba tenía razón.

-¿Te lo puedes creer? Y yo, por supuesto, le dije...

Neji, que era el más mayor de los cinco, llevaba el flequillo echado a la izquierda. Él, el segundo, era el que llevaba el flequillo más corto, así que no se preocupaba mucho por eso y se lo dejaba a su aire. Menma, el tercero, se lo dejaba más largo y casi le llegaba a la punta de la nariz, un poco como Kakashi u Obito de pequeños. Minato, el cuarto, se lo dejaba de cualquier forma, muy parecido a Naruto. Y Miso, el menor, lo llevaba en forma de cortina, como si tuviera la raya en medio.

-Y acabamos pegándonos, pero...

Vaya, la verdad es que eran parecidos, pero muy diferentes a la vez. ¿Por que se quejaba entonces la gente? ¿Por no diferenciarlos o porque se parecían mucho a su padre? Bueno, eso significaba que alguno seguramente llegaría a Hokage y acabaría como lo que había deseado Naruto hasta hace diez años: aburrido y amargado por culpa del trabajo, abandonado por su mujer y a cargo de una gran familia que no daba bola.

¿Eso era una bendición o un castigo?

-A final resulta que ella...

Oye, ¿eso que estaba mirando sin querer no era una horda de chicas en bikini? ¿Prefería estar con ellas y tal vez conseguirse el harem que tanto había buscado desde los nueve años o seguir con Inoi taladrándole la cabeza y _blablableándole_? La respuesta era obvia.

-Total, que hicimos las paces- concluyó girándose a mirarle, pero el rubio ya no estaba allí-. ¿Jiro? ¿Dónde se habrá metido?- se preguntó comenzando a buscarle.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- eso sonaba a chicas chillando.

Inoi suspiro derrotada.

-Que sólo llevamos un día a bordo, Jiro...

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Dos días después, en el despacho de la Mizukage._

-Venimos de Konoha por una misión- explicaba Shikako mostrándole a la mujer el pergamino en el que venía la misión. Por alguna razón, estaba haciendo el papel de Lee-. Pronto serán las pruebas de ascenso a chunnin y a nuestro Hokage le gustaría que usted esté presente.

-¿Habéis tenidos muchos problemas? ¿Os habéis encontrado con ninjas renegados o algo así?- preguntó la castaña mirando de fondo cómo Lee curaba las heridas de Jiro, el cual se quejaba cuanto podía y más.

-No, me he encontrado con una manada de chicas asesinas con novi-AAAH- Jiro no pudo terminar porque Lee le curaba de una manera muy bruta.

El rubio tenía un ojo morado, un montón de chichones, la marca de una mano en una mejilla y arañazos y moretones por casi todo el cuerpo.

-Eso te pasa por estar durante dos días persiguiendo a las pobres- decía Inoi recordando como doce chicas huían al principio las chicas huyeron de él. Nada más bajar del barco, Jiro se topó con los doce novios de las chicas, todos ninjas que estaban cuadrados y... así acabó el rubio.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Mi sueño desde muy pequeño es formar un harem y lo sabes, tebatsu.

-Respecto a la misión,- Shikako parecía estar aguantándose para no pegar al rubio- ¿qué opina?

-De acuardo. Duerman en mi casa esta noche y mañana partiremos.

-De acuerdo- acepta la morena.

-Pero yo quería ligar más, princesa- salió de la boca del rubio casi sin querer.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un _"Plaf"_ y el sonido de una puerta cerrándose detrás de una furibunda Shikako murmurando cosas como "Ero-baka problemático" o "Odio a los rubios".

Por esa misma puerta se asomó Jiro después de unos minutos con mucho miedo, temiendo encontrarse a la morena fuera. Ahora, además de los tantos y tantos golpes, también tenía una marca roja con forma de puño en la cara.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Unas horas más tarde, en la casa de la Mizukage, antes de la cena._

Cierta morena salió de la ducha suspirando agotada.

Había sido un largo día lleno de problemas, como el de el rubio y los doce ninjas que venían a salvar a sus novias. En eso, ella tuvo que ayudar al Uzumaki cuando quedó inconciente después de tantos golpes y por culpa de eso también recibió algún rasguño.

Después, de camino a la casa de la Mizukage, Lee entró en prisión por alterar el orden público con sus gritos y carreras espontáneas. Por supuesto, tembién tuvo que ir ella a ayudarle de nuevo y pagar la fianza, puesto que Inoi tuvo que acompañar a Jiro, que apenas podía ponerse en pie solo. Al menos se vengó usando el dinero de la rubia para pagar la fianza.

Por último, de nuevo de camino a casa de la Mizukage, su sensei le comenzó a saturar la cabeza diciéndole que ya no estaba tan en forma como cuando tenía doce años y que debía hacer ejercicio, y por eso la obligó a correr y correr a velocidad de ninja sin usar chakra hasta que anocheció.

Al llegar a la enorme casa, pensó que le quedarían las fuerzas suficientes como para bajar a cenar, pero ahora lo único que quería era echarse en la cama que le había dejado la Mizukage y dormir como si no hubiera un mañana.

Se puso una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, sin amarrarsela demasiado debido a que su cuarto sólo lo compartía con Inoi, y salió para vestirse.

Pasó tres detalles por alto.

Uno: la toalla era muy corta y no dejaba lugar a la imginación.

Dos: la puerta del cuarto que le habían asignado no tenía pestillo.

Tres: Jiro siempre se disculpa cuando ha hecho algo mal.

Suma todo y obtendrás un Jiro preocupado y magullado sentado en la cama de la morena, esperándole y encontrándosela saliendo prácticamente desnuda del cuarto de baño.

El rubio fue un buen chico y bajó la mirada para no verla... o para que ella no viera que casi echaba humo por las orejas de lo caliente que estaba, ni mucho menos que cierta parte de su cuerpo se había despertado sobresaltada.

Aunque podría haberselo ahorrado, ya que lo único que hacía la chica era contemplar con los ojos como platos el hecho de que no estaba sola.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- se escuchó por toda la casa, pero nadie hizo caso al grito, tachándolo de cotidiano.

-¡No me mates, tebatsu!- gritó el Uzumaki escondiéndose bajo la cama.

-¡¿Matarte?! ¡No, eso sería muy problemático!- Jiro suspiró tranquilo y salió de su escondite- ¡Te voy a torturar hasta que olvides lo que acabas de ver, Ero-baka!- exclamó cogiendo un bate de beisbol de Kami-sabe-donde con una mano (con la otra trataba de que no se le cayera la toalla) y trató de arrearle al rubio para que saliera de allí.

Jiro, en algo así como un acto de reflejo suicida, trató de calmar a Shikako abrazándola. La Nara se quedó paralizada, notando _algo _anómalo. Se puso completamente roja, aunque no se sabía si de vergüenza o de ira.

-Dame una sola razón por la que no debería de cortate _eso _ahora mismo- murmuró la morena entre dientes señalando la entrepierna del rubio.

-Venía a disculparme por el mal rato que te hice pasar antes, princesa- se excusó Jiro todo rojo separándose un poco de la chica-. Pensé que ibas a vestirte dentro del baño.

-¡Pensaste, pensaste...! ¡Ese es el problema, que pensaste, pero como un Uzumaki!- exclamó señalándole ahora la ropa bien doblada que estaba a los pies de la cama- ¡Los Uzumaki no sabéis pensar!

-Lo siento, tebatsu.

Shikako miró a Jiro a la cara, y la verdad es que parecía muy arrepentido. Suspiró resignada.

-Vaaaaale, te perdono.

-Aunque si te quitaras esta toalla estarías mucho más guapa.

Lo arruinó todo. Se separó de él y...

_¡Plaf!_

-¡AOUCH!- aunque se quejara, estaba muy entretenido con aquello- Bueno, supongo que esta me la merezco, princesa.

-Si sólo has venido a pedirme perdón, ¿por qué no te vas ya?

-No hace falta que saques las uñas, tebatsu. Me han dicho que la cena ya está lista.

-Pues ve, yo me voy a acostar sin cenar.

-Como quieras.

Y se fue sin darle más importancia al asunto.

En cambio, a medianoche, Shikako se encontró con una bandeja con arroz y pescado sobre la mesa de noche del cuarto, cortesía del Uzumaki.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Al día siguiente, de camino a Konoha._

-Y entonces va y me dice...

¿Cómo comenzó la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja? Fue... con un Uchiha que quería dominar el mundo y que por eso se unió a una banda de criminales llamada Akatsuki, ¿no? Su tío Sasuke le había contado que en un principio, Tobi, que era como se hacía llamar, se comportaba como un tonto de remate y un retrasado mental, hablando siempre de sí mismo en tercera persona y sin saber nada del mundo ninja, además de que era muy escandaloso.

-¡Y lo hizo con mi dinero! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-Ajá...

-Y, encima, llegó...

Un tiempo después, cuando ya casi todo Akatsuki había muerto, Tobi reveló que se llamaba Madara y que su objetivo era crear un Genjutsu raro que tenía que ver con la Luna y la paz del mundo. Ese Madara fue el que mató al otro Itachi, como ellos lo llamaban. El otro Itachi era otro tío suyo al que visitaban al cementerio una vez al año, el nueve de junio de cada año.

-Después, Lee sensei me castigó. ¿A que es injusto?

-Ajá...

-Además, el castigo...

Después de eso, Madara le dijo a los cinco Kages del momento que iba a provocar una enorme guerra y en ella se descubrió que el tal Madara en verdad era Obito Uchiha, el ex-compañero de equipo de Kakashi-sensei. Ideó todo lo de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja para... ¡vengarse de Kakashi porque mató a la tía que le gustaba! ¡Ese tío no estaba en su sano juicio! Pensandolo mejor... eso es algo hereditario de los Uchiha.

-Por cierto, Neji me dijo el otro día que en verdad eras gay... ¿Lo eres?

-Ajá...

Silencio...

Inoi se separa de Jiro disimuladamente. De repente, el rubio se da cuenta que ha respondido algo que no debía y salió de su "Ignorar a Inoi" modo.

-Perdona, ¿decías algo, tía?

A la rubia le salió de repente una enorme vena en la sien.

-Me has estado ignorando durante... tres horas.

-Lo hace siempre- comentó Shikako adelantándo a los dos.

Inoi miró a Jiro acusadoramente, haciendo que a éste le recorra un escalofrío.

-Ehm... Te lo puedo explicar, tebatsu...

_¡PUM!_

Ahora, Jiro estaba en el suelo con la marca de un puño en su cara mientras que Inoi ya andaba unos pasos por delante echando pestes del rubio.

-¿Por qué...?- lloraba el Uzumaki levantándose un poco del suelo- ¿Tengo un cartel de diga "Soy inmune al dolor, pégeme cuanto quiera" o qué?

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Dos noches, poco antes de llegar a Konoha._

La estrellada noche sin Luna estaba tranquila. No se escuchaba más que una suave brisa que mecía las hojas de los árboles.

Repartidos en dos tiendas de campaña, el equipo diez y la Mizukage dormían plácidamente, disfrutando del sueño profundo que le proporcionaba la naturaleza.

_Fru... fru, fru... fru..._

Ese casi imperceptible ruido despertó a Shikako, que estaba medio dormida y pensó que seguía soñando, o que era parte de su imaaginación.

_Fru... fru, fru... fru, fru..._

Ok, no era parte de su imaginación. Comenzó a zarandear a su rubia compañera, que se sentó perezosamente.

-Inoi, ¿has oído eso?- murmuró tratando de no despertar a la Mizukage

-¿El q...?

_Fru... fru, fru... fru..._

Inoi se asustó y se abrazó a su compañera.

-¡Sí, lo oí!- dijo en el mismo tono de voz que Shikako.

La morena se separó de la rubia y se puso de pie.

-Seguro que es un animalito nocturno- aseguró antes de abrir la cremallera de la tienda-. Voy a asustarlo, no tardaré.

La Yamanaka asintió y Shikako cerró la cremallera tras de sí, adentrándose después en la maleza, corriendo entre los árboles.

Tratando de seguir el extraño sonido, que por suerte no cesaba, llegó a un claro iluminado por las estrellas. Había bastantes flores cerradas esparcidas por todo el lugar, y justo en el centro estaba el causante de aquel extraño ruido que las había despertado.

Una cabellera rubia que reflejaba la luz de las estrellas parecía bailar en el único hueco sin flores.

Ensimismada por los movimientos del rubio, la Nara se fue acercando lentamente oculta entre la maleza.

_¡Truk!_

Ese sonido llegó a los oídos del rubio, quien interumpió el majestuoso baile para lanzar un par de kunais en la dirección en la que se encontraba Shikako. La morena retrocedió de un salto, esquibando hábilmente el ataque de Jiro.

-¿Princesa...?- se preguntó confuso- ¿Qué haces aquí, tebatsu?

Sacudiéndose el polvo que había levantado, la morena se fue acercando al Uzumaki.

-Me despertó un ruido y vine a ver que era. Pensé que era un animal salvaje o un ninja enemigo- paró sus excusas un momento para ver al rubio, que parecía estar sudando-. ¿Qué haces tú?

-Practico el Kata de los Sapos, tebatsu- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero... ¿no se necesita estar en modo Sennin para hacerlo?

-Sip, pero se puede practicar sin él y lo sabes, tebatsu. ¿Me ayudas?

Iba a decirle que no... pero su cuerpo no le obedeció.

-Vale.

Mientras tanto, observando a la pareja desde un árbol cercano, Inoi sonreía divertida. Llevaba un rato esperando a que la morena volviese y, aburrida, decidió aventurarse en el bosque para buscarla.

La rubia ya estaba casi al borde de la risa. Ese Kata siempre se había causado mucha gracia por las patadas, porque acababas rodando por el suelo y porque, siempre que había realizado aquel Kata con Shikako, podía darle alguna que otra patada con la excusa de que se le había escapado. Le gustaba sobre todo la parte en la que ambos usaban las armas que portaban contra el otro.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, la rubia acabó levantando la mirada y vio el cielo nocturno estrellado y sin luna. Era tan bonito...

De repente, una estrella fugaz cayó ante sus ojos.

-¿Hum?

Casi sin querer, una vaga imagen se le vino a la cabeza como si fuese un flash.

Un chaval rubio de unos dieciséis años, vestido completamente de lila, mirándole con una ceja fruncida y la otra en alto.

Hubo un segundo flash.

Era del mismo chaval mirando a las estrellas con un tazón de ramen en la falda, sonriendo bobamente al ver caer una estrella fugaz.

-Neji...

Y sonrió feliz ante tal conclusión.

.

_Mientras, practicando el Kata de los Sapos._

Ya iban por el final del Kata, esa parte en la que pelean cada vez más y más cerca. Están a punto de terminar cuando...

-¡WAAAH!

Jiro y Shikako se asustaron, pierderon el equilibrio, se echaron un poco hacia adelante y...

_¡Chuuuuuuu...!_

-¡¿Por qué no me avisasteis de que estabais practicando el Kata de los Sapos?! ¡Sois malos!- exclamaba Lee salido de Kami-sabe-donde. Él era el que había gritado y había provocado...

-¡LEE-SENSEI, MUERE!- gritó Shikako una vez que se separó de Jiro. Éste seguía en trance.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

El equipo diez llegó a Konoha al día siguiente.

Inoi andó todo el camino mirando al cielo azul.

Shikako y Jiro andaban tratando de evitarse

Lee era cargado por Inoi, ya que _alguien_ le dio una paliza tremenda. Ese mismo día ingresó en el hospital.

.

.

_Fin de la Saga de inicio._

**_Continuará..._**

Hola de nuevo. Como ya dije, aquí se acaba la primera saga del fic.

Ahora contestaremos a los review. Sí, contestaremos, porque hoy contamos con la ayuda de... ¡Sasuke!

*Sasuke sale de detrás de Blach mirando a todos lados algo depre*

Blanch: *Le da unos sobres* ¡Toma, Sasuke, ya puedes empezar! *Se acerca a él y le susurra* Como no me ayudes, no continuo el fic y no volverás a ver a Naruto.

Sasuke: *Lleno de energía de repente* ¡De acuerdo! El primero es el de... **Aoi-Takahashi-98**. ¿Te gustó lo de Minato y Obito? Eso es porque llevo mucho tiempo sin entrar en escena. ¡Espera y veras!

Blanch: En realidad no solo Ino y Hebi son Fujoshi, también lo son Akane, Taka, Shikako, Inoi, Kushina, Mikoto, Hitomi, Kaoru, Kyo...

Sasuke: Sí. Deberías de ver como tienen su cuarto. *Abre el cuarto de Mikoto y Kushina, que está todo lleno de posters de SasoDei, ItaDei, DeiTobi, KakaObi, SasuNaru... En una esquina hay una cama apartada con un cartel que pone "Aquí duerme Koji"*

Blanch: El siguiente es de **HinataYaoi95. **¿Que por qué Minato tiene esos sueños? Todavía no puedo decirtelo.

Sasuke: Tiene que ver con Kyuubi y la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja.

Blanch: ¡Sasuke, no cuentes nada todavía!

Sasuke: Bah. Bueno, el siguiente es de **Moon-9215. **¿No ves que es obvio que será SasuNaru? ¿Que esperas, que ese dobe me monte a MÍ?

Blanch: La verdad es que esa era la idea en un principio.

Sasuke: WTF?!

Blanch: ¡Oye, eso no se dice!

Sasuke: *La ignora y sigue con los review* Ahora viene el de **Shamadiazucena. **Dice _esto _que en siguiente capítulo continuará con la relación entre Minato y Obito.

Blanch: *Molesta* ¿Cómo que _esto_? Soy una persona y tengo nombre.

Sasuke: Eso no me interesa.

Blanch: *Opta por ignorarlo* Respecto a lo de tu fic, ya respondí y me gustaría que lo continues. Cuando lo hagas, avisame, porque yo tengo en el buscador a Naruto y a Sasuke o a Akatsuki como personajes y no me aparece tu fic.

Sasuke: El último es de **Amante-animed. **Como ya se ha dicho, vas a tener que esperar un poco para el Yaoi... por desgracia.

**Blanch: ¡Aviso! A partir de ahora, si alguien quiere que un personaje en especifico le responda al review, solo tiene que pedirmelo. En algunos momento los personajes no podrán, pero no será siempre.**

Sasuke: Deberías de poner un resumen de lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo.

Blanch: Cierto.

_Proximemente:_

Naruto organiza una fiesta para darle la enhorabuena a los equipos que acaban de llegar y celebrar de paso el cumpleaños de Kakashi. Pero, ¿quién prepara la fiesta? No es otro que Sasuke. Esto será un problema, porque nadie quiere ayudarle y parece que Naruto ha invitado a media Konoha, incluyendo a Gaara y a Sai.

Por otro lado, Itachi anda preocupado porque Menma sigue sin hablarle. La noche de la fiesta, el azabache recibirá la ayuda de un invitado sorpresa.

¿Se las apañará Sasuke para preparar la fiesta y conseguir separar a Naruto del Psicópata de la arena y del Cara de hiena? ¿Quién será el nuevo personaje?

Sasuke: Eso, ¿quién es el nuevo personaje?

Blanch: No te lo voy a decir.

Sasuke: Una pista.

Blanch: *Se lo piensa* Bueno, vale, una pista: ya ha sido nombrado antes en este capitulo, pero todavía no ha salido.

Sasuke: ¿Kakashi-sensei?

Blanch: No.

Sasuke: ¿Tobi?

Blanch: No.

Sasuke: ¿Obito?

Blanch: No.

Sasuke: ¿Ten-Ten?

Blanch: Creo que ni ha sido nombrada.

Sasuke: ¿Nii-san?

Blanch: *Se harta y amordaza a Sasuke* Nunca creí que diría esto, pero... Hablas mucho, Sasuke. *Se dirije a los lectores* ¡Hasta pronto y perdón por las faltas de ortografía!


	6. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Kakashi

Hola a todos! He aprobado el cinturón verde! Por fin!

Me disculpo por tardar tanto en poner conti, pero es que los capítulos suelen ser algo largos (para mí) y a veces la inspiración no me visita, y si se hace algo es mejor hacerlo bien, no? Además, este es la conti más larga que he escrito, en compensación por la tardanza de la anterior conti.

Por cierto, hoy es el cumpleaños de un personaje que a mí me gusta mucho: Kakashi! Así que le he invitado a responder los reviews, pero todavía no ha aparecido... Si es que sabía que tendría que haberle dicho que le esperaba aquí a las tres de la tarde, así llegaba a tiempo!... No es un poco como yo?

**5**

**La fiesta de cumpleaños de Kakashi**

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Despacho del Hokage, una semana después de que los equipos siete, ocho, nueve y diez se fueran de misión._

Naruto quería tirarse de los pelos.

Había cometido un grave error al dejarle como misión al equipo de Konohamaru el cuidar de los pequeños de la casa. No es que tuviera miedo de que sus hijos acabaran en mal estado, pero sabía que el equipo de Konohamaru era de todo menos obediente.

-Quiero que me cambies de misión, tebashi.

Y sabía que su hija y la de Sasuke eran sobretodo caprichosas.

-Kushina, ya te he dicho que no hay nadie más que pueda encargarse de Kaoru, Hitomi y Kyo- le explicaba Naruto a Kushina y a Mikoto mientras que Mizumaru (N/A: hijo de Suigetsu y Karin, para quien no lo recuerde) y Konohamaru jugaban con los pequeños-. Dentro de poco se celebran los examenes de ascenso a chunnin y Koji va a participar por primera vez, así que no podrá cuidarlos durante un par de meses.

-¿Y qué hay del resto de los equipo? El de Moegi-sensei podría cuidarlos- protestó Mikoto.

-El resto de los equipos están o de misión o ocupados con los preparativos del examen.

-¿Y Minato-nii?- preguntó Kushina.

-Tiene un esguince y el médico le ha mandado reposo absoluto, quiera o no.

.

_En ese instante, en otro lugar de Konoha._

-¡Tou-chan, suéltame!- exclamaba cierto rubio que estaba atado a la cama- ¡Sé que lo ha mandado el médico, pero necesito ir al servicio! ¡¿Tou-chan?! ¡ME MEO, TEBANNE!

.

_De vuelta al despacho._

-¡Por mí podemos quedarnos con esta misión!- exclamó Mizumaru viendo como Kyo y Hitomi jugaban al sumo. La morena fulminó con la mirada al peliceleste- Tus hermanos son entretenidos, Mikoto. No son como los míos.

-Mira, vamos a hacer esto como adultos- dijo Naruto seriamente mirando a los presentes-. ¡Votos a favor cambiar vuestra misión!

Después de una pequeña caida al estilo anime por culpa de la _adulta _conducta del rubio, Mikoto y Kushina levantaron la mano.

-¿En contra?

Naruto, Konohamaru, Mizumaru, Kyo, Hitomi y Kaoru levantaron la mano. El rubio sonrió satisfecho y se sacudió las manos, como quitándose el problema de encima.

-Seis contra dos. Os quedáis con la misión que tenéis.

-¡¿Cómo que nos quedamos con la misión?!- exclamó Mikoto muy alterada- ¡Tío dobe, he dicho que quiero una misión diferente y, como no nos la des, se lo voy a decir a oto-san!

-No le tengo miedo a ese teme.

-¿A quién no le tienes miedo, dobe?- dijo alguien abriendo la puerta del despacho y asomando la cabeza.

-¡Teme, te he dicho muchas veces que llames antes de entrar!- exclamó Naruto señalando acusadoramente a la cabeza azabache que se asomaba.

-He llamado, pero no te has enterado- dijo entrando completamente.

Detrás de él venían Itachi, Menma y Akane. El último era Gaara.

-¡Nii-san!- exclamaron los Uzumaki/Uchiha lanzándose sobre su respectivo nii-san, tirándolos al suelo.

-Parece que has sabidos cuidarlos sin mí, usuratonkachi- notó Sasuke.

-Pues claro. Yo no te necesito para nada, bastardo- refunfuñó el Hokage sentándose mejor.

-Y por eso los Uchiha y los Uzumaki viven juntos- le dijo el azabache irónicamente a Akane como si llevase todo el tiempo hablando con ella.

Naruto arrugó un papel que tenía en la mano, aguantando con todas sus ganas el saltar y extrangular al líder de los Uchiha.

-Será mejor que vayas a casa. Minato tiene un esguince y necesita algo de ayuda.

Sasuke asintió y tanto el equipo siete como el de Konohamaru y los pequeños salieron del despacho. Cuando ya estaban todos fuera y Sasuke estaba a punto de salir, algo le hizo detenerse.

-Yo me quedo- anunció Gaara dando un paso al frente.

El Uchiha se giró y fulminó al de Suna con la mirada.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Quiero que me cuentes que tal va Suna!- exclamó Naruto sonriente.

De pronto, un aura maligna se notó en la sala. Los dos presentes miraron hacia la puerta y vieron a Sasuke fuera temblando de ira. Parecía recargado de energía... literalmente, ya que a su alrededor saltaban chispas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Uchiha bastardo?

Sasuke le miró con el Sharingan activo un segundo. Después miró el suelo del despacho.

Fuera, el suelo todavía era de madera, pero el interior del despacho estaba recubierto con una capa de metal.

El Uchiha sonrió maleficamente y pisó el suelo de acero. La electricidad que todavía le recorría las venas pasó al metal y de allí corrió hacia su víctima: Gaara. El pelirrojo acabó en el suelo, electrocutado.

Sasuke miró a Naruto, que no había notado nada.

-¿Por qué no te ha llegado la corriente?

-¿Bromeas? Te he soportado desde los doce, tebayo. A estas alturas, ya no salgo de casa sin mi ropa de porexpán- explicó mostrándole uno de sus zapatos-. Te conozco demasiado, así que sé que estoy tentando a la suerte pidiéndote lo que te voy a pedir.

Tenía razón, le conocía demasiado. El azabache se acercó lentamente, rodeando el cuerpo de Gaara, y se colocó frente al esritorio nuevo del rubio.

-Dentro de unos días será el cumpleaños de Kakashi-sensei y pensé en preparar una fiesta en casa para celebrar eso y que vuestra misión ha sido realizada con éxito- la expresión de Naruto cambió de repente a una sonrisa nerviosa-. Sé que al principio te negaras y me harás sufrir, pero después aceptarás a regañadientes, así que...

-Quieres que me encargue de preparar la fiesta, ¿no?- dijo con fastidio en su voz. El rubio asintió- Ve diciéndome quienes vendrán. Paso de gastar saliva inútilmente.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó es rubio y sacó un pergamino de uno de sus cajones- Los invitados somos nosotros (Sas: Obvio, es en nuestra casa), los cuatro Kages, Tsunade-oba-chan, Konohamaru, Moegi, Shizune, Sai, Ino, Inoi, Gai, Lee, Ten-ten, Akane, Shikamaru, Temari, Shikako, Chouji, Shino, Kurenai, Oji (Hijo de Kurenai y Asuma), Kakashi (Sas: ¿No era su fiesta?), Anko, Obito, Hebi, Kiba, Shiro, Kumo (Hijo e hija de Kiba), Karin, Suigetsu, los hijos de los dos, Juugo...

-Espera, para- ordenó poniéndole una mano en la boca para que se callase, pero no tenía intención de hacerlo-. ¿Todavía hay más? Con los que has mencionado ya van más de cincuenta, eso sin contar a los perros de los Inuzuka. ¿Dónde piensas meterlos? Nuestra casa tiene un tope máximo de personas que entran- le destapó la boca.

-_"¿No querrás decir que TÚ tienes un tope máximo de personas a las que soportar?"_- pensó el rubio con un tic en la ceja. Después, se aclaró la garganta y siguió hablando- Bueno, que yo sepa, los Uchiha tienen un barrio muy bonito y deshabitado en la que podrían caber casi todos los de Kono...

-No- le interrumpió.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡No vamos a usar MI casa y MI barrio para la fiesta! ¡En ese lugar duermen todos mis ancestros, no pienso usarlo para beber sake y para estar con _taitantos _borrachos y niños!

-Pero...

-¡Nada de peros, dobe!- le interrumpió de nuevo apuntándole con el dedo, casi tocándole la nariz. En ese instante, Naruto notó que el Uchiha volvía a estar recargado.

-Bueno, pues vendrán sólo con los que he dicho hasta ahora. Esos si entran en casa, tebayo.

-Hum- asintió y se trató de marcharse, pero antes se acordó de algo y volvió a ponerse frente al rubio.

-¿Ahora qué, teme?

Sin decir nada, el azabache le colocó un dedo en la nariz. Al Uzumaki le pareció muy raro el gesto, pero lo comprendió en cuanto una enorme descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo. Cayó desmayado sobre la silla y Sasuke se cruzó de brazos satisfecho.

-Eso para que aprendas a no esquivar mis descargas.

Y se fue dejando allí a los dos electrocutados.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Ya fuera, de camino a la casa de los Uzumaki-Uchiha._

-¡¿CÓMO?!- gritó Akane llamando la atención de los demás (entiéndase Itachi, Menma, el equipo de Konohamaru y los pequeños). Al ver que simplemente charlaba con Sasuke, todos volvieron a lo que hacían. O sea, caminar.

-No hace falta gritar- murmuró Sasuke hastiado.

-Lo siento- murmuró también-. Pero es que, ¿por qué, después de una semana sin verle, lo primero que haces es electrocutarle?

-Porque sí.

-¡¿Cómo que _porque sí_?! ¿Tus papás no te enseñaron que esa no es una respuesta?

El azabache sólo giro la cabeza hacia el lado contrario que Akane.

La castaña sabía que las respuestas no iban a pasar de ahí, así que simplemente se palmeó la cara con frustración. ¿Cómo podía ser que Sasuke sea a veces más infantil que Itachi frente a unos dangos? Entonces se rependió mentalmente y sonrió.

Es fácil, Naruto siempre saca el niño que hay en Sasuke.

De repente, entre ambos apareció una cabeza morena sin que ninguno se diese cuenta.

-¿De qué hablabais, tortolitos?- preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa picaresca.

-Mira, Itachi, un puesto de dangos- dijo aburrida señalando al susodicho puesto. A ver si picaba...

-¡¿Dónde?! Tou-chan, ¿me compras unos?- le pidió el azabache en versión chibi a Sasuke.

El mayor le dio el dinero y chibi-Itachi fue corriendo a comprar sus dangos.

-¿No crees que lo consientes mucho?

-No.

A lo lejos se veía al Itachi chibi peleándose y despotricando contra un cuervo que le quería robar sus dangos.

-¿Ves? Ese cuervo siempre trata de robarle los dangos y él se tiene que defender. Si no fuese así, no se los compraría tan a menudo.

-Pero pelear contra un cuervo no es divertido.

-¿En serio?- preguntó aguantándose la risa y señalándole el puesto de dangos.

Y Akane rió a carcajadas al ver al pobre Itachi chibi corriendo de un lado a otro con el palito de los dangos en la boca y perseguido por el cuervo, que graznaba y le picoteaba de vez en cuando en la cabeza.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Una vez en casa._

Después de que Akane, Konohamaru y Mizumaru se separaran de los Uzumaki y los Uchiha

-¡Ya llegamos!- dijo Menma como siempre entrando con energía en su casa.

Un grito le llamó la atención.

-¡Nii-san, socorro!

Ese era Minato, que seguía atado a la cama. Cuando llegaron a su cuarto, el rubio menor los miró con los ojos lloroso. Un detalle muy importante: la cama y sus pantalones estaban mojados.

-¿Qué haces aquí atado, Minato?

-Me hice un esguince en el tobillo, el médico me mandó reposo y por eso tou-chan no me deja levantarme. No me dejó ir al servicio y... pues... pasó lo obvio, tebanne.

-Jo, ahora mi cuarto va a oler a pis toda la noche- se quejó Itachi, el cual estaba todo despeinado por culpa de cierto cuevo.

(N/A: Hay cuatro habitaciones en la casa. En la primera duermen Menma, Miso y Neji; en la segunda, Itachi, Jiro y Minato; en la tercera, Kushina, Mikoto y Koji; y en la cuarta, Kyo, Hitomi y Kaoru. Naruto y Sasuke duermen en el sótano)

-¡Cállate, bastardo!- le gritó Menma a Itachi en la oreja haciendo que el nombrado se encogiera del susto.

Minato se olvidó un segundo de sus problemas y miró a ambos algo sorprendido.

-¿Vuestra primera discusión matrimonial, tebanne?

-¡No somos matrimonio, tebayo!- exclamó Menma. Itachi no respondió porque el rubio lo dejó sordo unos segundos.

-Bah, no mientas, tebanne- entonces se dio cuenta que los más pequeños de la casa parecía estar aguantándose la risa.

-¡Nii-san se ha hecho pis en la cama!- se burlaron tanto Kushina como Mikoto.

Minato se puso rojo de vergüenza. Si hubiese estado libre, se hubiese acercado a cualquiera de los presentes gritando y agitando los brazos y lo hubiese zarandeado hasta que los ojos de su víctima se volviesen espirales.

Como estaba atado, lo único que hizo fue gritar.

-¡NOOO! ¡Es culpa de tou-chan! ¡NO ME QUIERE DEJAR LEVANTARME!

-Ya, ya- trató de calmarle Sasuke cortando la cuerda-. Libre.

-¡SÍIII!- exclamó de nuevo el de amarillo cogiendo las muletas y yendo todo lo rápido que podía al baño.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Minutos después._

Menma e Itachi estaban sentados en el salón viendo la televisión. El rubio seguía enfadado con el Uchiha, pero aun así se había se había sentado en el mismo sofá que él, aunque lo más separado posible del azabache.

-Chicos, quiero que vayan a comprar algunas cosas- le pidió Sasuke, pero se dio cuenta que fue ignorado completamente. Siguió con la vista sus miradas y vio la tele-. ¿Chicos?- trató de volver a llamarlos, pero siguieron ignorándole. Decidió pasar al plan B- Tomad, un vale para ramen y dangos durante un año.

Los otros dos se giraron a mirarlo con un brillo extraño en los ojos, que pasó a un brillo de decepción al ver que era mentira.

-Vayan a comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta.

-Estamos muy cansados, tou-chan. No creo que lleguemos a la esquina.

-¡Cállate, Itachi!- le ordenó Menma para luego girarse a ver a Sasuke- Estamos muy cansados, tío. No creo que lleguemos ni a la esquina, tebayo- dijo para después bostezar.

A Sasuke le cayó una gotita por la sien mientras que Itachi ya estaba en una esquina del salón con un aura depresiva rodeándole y haciendo circulitos en el suelo con el dedo.

-_¿Por qué? Si ha dicho lo mismo que yo, ¿por qué me grita?_- sollozaba una y otra vez.

Ignorando a su pobre hijo, Sasuke volvió a dirigirse a Menma.

-Menma, no es discutible. Ve a comprar.

-¿Por qué, tebayo?

-Porque yo voy a preparar la cena, no puedo ir.

-Usa el Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

-Mucho chakra malgastado. Ve tú.

Menma le ignoró haciéndose el dormido.

-Itachi, ¿por qué no...?

Se interrumpió al ver que Itachi estaba dormido de verdad, aunque aún tenía el aura depresiva a su alrededor.

En ese momento, alguien entró en la casa, pero el único que se dio cuenta fue Sasuke.

-Bienvenido, Ko... ¿Koji?- el azabache entró en la casa como si fuera un zombie y se tiró en el sofá sin ver siquiera si había alguien, por lo que aplastó a Menma- Koji, ¿puedes ir a comprar?

-Zzzz...

Sasuke suspiró hastiado y con las cejas fruncidas.

-¡Vale, ya voy yo!

Y el Kage Bushin de Sasuke fue a hacer las compras.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Cuatro días después, en un parque de Konoha._

El equipo siete estaba sentado en un banco. Itachi, en uno de los bordes, miraba al suelo deprimido y con la autoestima por los suelos. Menma, en el borde opuesto, miraba aburrido a cualquier lado menos a Itachi. En medio, Akane se alternaba para poder mirar a ambos, decidiendo dónde podía actuar.

Con toda la valentía de un cuervo contra Itachi y sus dangos, la castaña se acercó a Menma primero.

-Menma... ¿por qué estás enfadado con Itachi?

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Esa mirada mataría a cualquiera, como a la valentía de la chica.

-Tú estás de su parte, ¿no?

-¿E-eh?- Akane ya se había acobardado.

-Tú crees que ese tonto tiene razón y que yo estoy exagerando, ¿no?

-Y-yo nunca d-dije...- trató de decir, pero Menma se fue de allí.

Akane miró de nuevo al azabache, que ahora tenía la autoestima bajo tierra. Aquello hizo que la pobre sintiera pena por el Uchiha.

-Itachi, no te preocupes ni te deprimas más.

-¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme si mi hermano no me hace ni caso? Que sólo me habla para mandarme callar- el aura negra a su alredeor estaba más densa que antes.

-Si te digo que tengo un plan para que deje de ignorarte, ¿me ayudarías?

El aura depresiva desapareció de un segundo a otro.

-¿Tienes un plan? ¿Tú?- preguntó confuso.

A Akane le salió una gran vena en la frente.

-¡Sí, yo!- dijo enfadada. Al ver que el otro le miraba impaciente, decidió olvidarse de eso un segundo para susurrarle algo en el oído- Mira, esta noche va a haber una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Kakashi en tu casa y en esa fiesta se celebrará un concurso para las y los Fujoshi. Lo que planeo es...

A cada palabra que decía, el semblante de Itachi se volvía más y más sonriente.

-¿Comprendes?- preguntó al separarse.

-Por favor, que hablas con un Uchiha- respondió indignado.

-Y ya sabes...

-Sí, lo sé. Si da resultado tu plan, le doy un beso para que puedas ganar.

Akane sonrió triunfante. Exclusivo Yaoi de Masashi Kishimoto, prepárate.

.

_Mientras, en otro lugar del parque._

Menma se sentó en otro banco, mirando aburrido como las palomas tomaban algo de pan que alguien les había tirado. Estaba tan tranquilo... y tan molesto.

Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía quitarse a cierto azabache de la cabeza, ya fuese porque comenzaba a insultarlo meltamnete de la nada, porque soñaba como lo mataba por hentai o porque cada cosa le recordaba a él.

Se pateó mentalmente. ¿Por qué hablaba de Itachi como si estuviese muerto o se hubiese ido para no volver?

De pronto, las palomas frente al rubio escaparon volando todas a la vez y Menma notó como un peso extra se colocaba sobre su cabeza. El Uzumaki alzó la cabeza _inteligentemente_, sin pensar que lo que quisiese que se hubiese colocado allí se iba a caer.

-¡Grack! ¡Aho!

¿Esos eran graznidos?

Sin darle tiempo a que se lo preguntara dos veces, un cuervo joven se cayó sobre la falda del menor con las alas abiertas. Éste enseguida revoloteó un poco para quedar de cara al chico.

El rubio notó en ese momento una extraña pluma, bastante más larga que las otras, que se encontraba en el cuello del animal, algo muy característico de ese pequeño cuervo. ¿De qué le sonaba?

-¿Tú no eres el que le robas los dangos a Itachi, tebayo?- le preguntó al animal como si fuera a responderle.

Casual y extrañamente, lo hizo.

-_Sí, pero eso no importa-_ escuchó el rubio en su cabeza, y sabía que no era ni su conciencia ni su mente (carecía de ambas). Era una voz grave, aunque seguramente era alguien joven. Y provenía de ese cuervo, eso seguro-. _Vengo a convencerte para que perdones a Itachi._

Menma arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Otro que dice que debería perdonar al tonto? ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo, tebayo?

El cuervo hizo algo parecido a un suspiro. Al parecer sabía que no iba a lograr convencerlo por las buenas.

Al rubio le dio de repente el presentimiento de que le iban a contar la telenovela del siglo. Lo notaba en el cuevo, que parecía que no quería ser él quien se lo dijera.

-_Mira, sé que es difícil __el llegar a perdonar la ofensa que sentiste, sea cual sea, pero eso hace que el resentimiento, la decepción, el odio o la frustración se aniden en... tu... corazón-_ en eso, el cuervo paró unos segundos, recogiendo algo de... ¿orgullo?-. _Empezará a hacer estragos en tu vida. Todos estos sentimientos negativos empezarán a consumirte de manera que tu vida dejará de ser agradable y placentera y pasará a ser en su lugar un sinfín de momentos para recordar lo amargo de la situación vivida. Este sufrimiento al cual te aferrarás no te permitirá sentirte con libertad y serenidad, sino que lo llevarás como una pesada carga que decides seguir sosteniendo por mucho tiempo. Eso no es aconsejable._

El rubio se quedó mirándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Alguna vez algo tan cursi ha tenido tanto sentido y tanta razón? Que él supiera... no.

Por otro lado, el cuervo se quería morir. ¿Cómo algo tan ñoño había salido de su boca? Bueno, no había salido exactamente de su boca, pero... ya se entiende.

-Tal vez tengas razón, dattebayo.

El cuervo le miró impresionado. Había conseguido un milagro: convencer a un Uzumaki a la segunda. Miró a su alrededor.

Malditas cámaras que nunca están cuando se necesitan de verdad.

Después de eso, el cuervo se colocó en el hombre del rubio y éste se levantó para ir a dar una vuelta por el parque.

-Por cierto, ¿quién eres, tebayo? Aparte de "El cuervo ladrón de dangos", quiero decir.

-_Todavía no es el momento de que sepas eso._

Menma le miró de reojo.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que pareces una galletita de la suerte cuando ha... ehm... haces lo que sea que haces para comunicarte comigo, tebayo?

-_Ehm... sí, alguna vez._

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Mientras tanto, en la casa Uzumaki-Uchiha._

Naruto, Minato y Jiro miraban desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina a Sasuke con su delantal estampado con varios pai-pai y con un pañuelo al estilo Jiro cubriéndole el cabello para que no se ensuciase. Los tres Uzumaki veían como el Uchiha se movía de un lado a otro preparando a la vez un pastel, un cocktail y un enorme pollo asado. Cualquiera diría que había tres Sasuke, que había hecho un Kage Bushin o algo así, pero ellos sabían perfectamente que sólo había uno.

De repente, Sasuke paró y se giró a mirar amenazadoramente a los tres rubios, que se escondieron ágilmente.

-¿Vais a quedaros ahí mirando o me vais a ayudar?- preguntó aparentemente al aire, pero los tres rubio sabían que se referían a ellos.

El de azul y el de amarillo, algo más inteligentes que su padre, huyeron en silencio mientras dejaban al rubio mayor escondido y tapado con su capa de Hokage.

-Dobe, sal de ahí- ordenó Sasuke sin moverse de su sitio.

El rubio, ya acojonado, salió de su escondite maldiciendo por lo bajo a Sasuke y a sus dos hijos traidores. Se paró frente al azabache y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Se quedaron así un par de segundos.

-Ayúdame a preparar los decorados de la fiesta- ordenó girándose a seguir con la comida.

-No quiero- se quejó con un puchero muy gracioso.

-No es que quieras o no. O me ayudas o no hay fiesta- le dijo sacando el pollo del horno y removiendo del cocktail a la vez.

-¿Cómo que no? Es que estoy muy cansado, tebayo. Acabo de llegar de trabajar hace cinco minutos, no puedo más- decía en claro tono de berrinche.

-Naruto, no puedo yo solo con esto- no se notaba tanto, pero también estaba montando berrinche-. He sacado a los niños de casa sólo para poder terminar esto antes.

-_"Pues ninguno te ha hecho caso"_- pensó al recordar como los únicos que estaban fuera eran Menma, Itachi y Koji, excluyendo a los del equipo ocho, que seuían de misión.

-El caso es que vas a preparar los decorados y a poner las mesas.

-Pero es que...

-Dobe, o me ayudas o te juro que no vuelves a probar el ramen hasta que los tataranietos de tus hijos se saquen el nobel de la paz- le amenazó apuntándole con la espatula.

-¡NOOO! ¡NO HE PODIDO DECIRLE A MI RAMEN QUE LE QUIERO, TEBAYO!- entonces vio que Sasuke le miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa divertida. Se recompuso- Te ayudo, pero déjame ir al baño primero- se excusó saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Vuelve rápido!- exclamó, pero parece que no le escuchó. Después, se puso a murmurar mientras dejaba el pollo en un plato y guardaba el pastel y el cocktail en el frigorífico- Voy a ir arreglando la casa mientras que el dobe no llega.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Tres de horas después._

Comenzaba a anochecer. La fiesta ya estaba organizada y ya habían algunos invitados, como los Nara, los Inuzuka, el equipo Taka y la familia sin apellido (Lee, Ten-ten y Akane). En cambio, de quien no había rastro era de Naruto, a quien Sasuke quería matar por escabullirse.

-¡Hola, teme!

El azabache se giró a fulminar con la mirada al recien llegado, que tenía el pelo húmedo y una toalla alrededor del cuello.

-¿Cómo que _"Hola"_? ¡¿Dónde has estado estas tres horas, dobe?!

-Es que fui al servicio, al de nuestro sótano, como te había dicho- dijo simple-. En cambio, al salir vi que el cuarto estaba más desordenado que el de los niños y decidí arreglarlo. Después me di cuenta de que apestaba y me di una ducha.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Te has pasado ocho años como mínimo sin recoger el cuarto y lo tienes que hacer hoy?!

Naruto activó el chip de ignorar a Sasuke y se dio la vuelta para saludar a los invitados. El azabache hubiese saltado sobre Naruto para matarle de no ser por Juugo, que lo agarró de la parte de atrás del cuello de la camisa.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Horas después, en la cocina._

-¿Y Obito?- le preguntó Minato a la Hatake.

-Por ahí, perdiéndose en el camino de la vida con tou-chan.

-Ah, comprendo, tebanne- respondió el rubio riendo.

-Pues yo no. ¿Cómo puede tou-chan llegar tarde a su propia fiesta de cumpleaños? Es que es ilógico.

-No en Kakashi-sensei, tebanne.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio mientras que Hebi se servía un vaso del cocktail de Sasuke.

-Oye, Hebi, ¿tú...?

Hebi le prestó atención al rubio, que estaba más colorado que un tomate.

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú conoces algún... metodo... para saber si tienes... química con... un chico, tebanne?- balbuceó el rubio jugando con sus deditos al estilo Hinata.

La chica alzó la ceja procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Cuando ya le entró en la cabeza, entornó los ojos y sonrió satisfecha.

-Obito, ¿no?- preguntó, aunque no hacía falta de que le dijera la respuesta. Él dijo un CHICO, y sólo parecía interesado en el peliplomo.

-Ehm...

-No hace faltas que contestes. ¿Quieres un consejo?- el rubio asintió- Pues este es mi consejo- dijo acercándose a él y, con una mano, le agarró la entrepierna.

El rubio se puso tenso, notando como la cara le ardía y como casi perdía el equilibrio sobre sus muletas.

-¿E-estás...?

-Desde hace dos días, tonto- respondió la chica con sorna, sin soltarle por nada del mundo-. Es un truco. Si al chico que se lo haces se le levanta el _rabito_, es que hay química- y se marchó como si no hubiese pasado nada, dejando al rubio allí solo.

Una vez que su cerebro hubo procesado aquello, bajó la mirada a su entrepierna.

-Vaya, hay química- murmuró para sí antes de cojear hasta su cuarto.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Después, en la sala._

Estaban cuatro de los cinco Kages sentados alrededor de una mesa baja contando historias sobre la aldea o sobre algún AMBU tonto que hacía reír.

-Y entonces, el muy tonto lamió la rana- contaba la Mizukage-. ¿Os lo podéis creer? ¡Una rana!

El resto de los Kages se pusieron a reír (exceptuando a Gaara, que no lo había pillado). Mientras, el pelirrojo miraba de reojo al Hokage, que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Oye, Naruto- el aludido dejó de reír para mirar al Kazekage extrañado-. Tienes la cara llena de arroz.

-¿En serio?- sin esperar respuesta, cogió una servilleta y se limpió la cara- ¿Ya?

-No, todavía tienes. Te lo voy a limpiar- le dijo acercando la cara a la del rubio poco a poco. Claramente, quería robarle un beso, y eso lo notaron dos personas de allí.

Ya notaba su calida respiración. Sus labios estaban más y más cerca, y entonces...

-¡Hum, que buena pinta!- interrumpió alguien mientras que su brazo se colaba justo entre la cara de ambos Kages. Después de coger eso que tenía tan buena pinta, ese alguien se sentó entre Gaara y Naruto.

-Teme, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con los otros invitados- se quejó el rubio, que al parecer no se dio cuenta de las intenciones del pelirrojo.

-Soy tu guardaespaldas personal, no puedo dejarte solo, dobe- se excusó echándose el sushi que había cogido a la boca.

-_"Maldito Uchiha traidor bastardo roba-rubios oportunista..."-_ se desahogaba el Kazekage mentalmente.

Como si supiera que se metían con él, el Uchiha miró al pelirrojo sin expresión alguna. Al conectar su oscura mirada con la de color aguamarina, Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa que indicaba superioridad _a la Uchiha_, lo que hizo que Gaara frunciera más el ceño.

Por otro lado, la otra persona que los miraba suspiró aliviada. Esa era Shikako, fan del SasuNaru y que tenía como objetivo conseguir un beso de esta pareja.

Se estaban desafiando con la mirada cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe, haciendo que todos los invitados si giraran a mirar. Allí, todo sudado después de una larga carrera y respirando agitadamente, se encontraba Sai.

-¡Ustedes!- exclamó Sai señalando a Gaara y a Sasuke. Estos dos se levantaron disgustados de su sitio y encararon al azabache.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Gaara amenazante acercándose un paso a Sai.

-Aléjate de él- lejos de verse intimidado, el sensei se acercó también un paso.

Sasuke los miraba a los dos con el ceño fruncido, esperando que alguno de los dos empezara la pelea para meterse a matarlos con una excusa.

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero?- otro paso más.

-No querrás saberlo- y otro más.

-¿Ah, n...?- iba a dar otro paso, pero en ese momento alguien le empujó desde atrás, el pelirrojo cayó hacia adelante y...

_¡Chuuuuuuu...!_

_¡Flash!_

Inoi, la causante del accidente, le hizo una foto a los dos. Con esto, el exclusivo Yaoi de Kishimoto estaba asegurado, así que podría faldar frente a Shikako. Corrió a enseñarselo a la jefa.

Por otro lado, Sai y Gaara estaban tan impresionados que se quedaron ahí, saboreándose sin querer. Ambos comenzaron a adquirir en sus mejillas el tono rojizo del cabello Gaara.

Al parecer, ambos se olvidaron de que en esa pelea había un tercer participante, el cual estaba aguantándose las ganas de vomitar y estaba siendo atendido por Karin.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Mientras, en la azotea._

Minato miraba las estrellas tranquilamente comiéndose lo que quedaba de un onigiri. Cuando solucionó el _problema _que le causó Hebi, decidió que ya había mucha gente para su gusto y se marchó a hacer algo más _productivo._

-No sé ni por qué le pregunté nada a Hebi, si ni siquiera me gusta Obito, tebanne- murmuró para sí el rubio.

-**No te mientas**- escuchó el Uzumaki en su interior-. **Sabes que te gusta y que estás enamorado.**

Minato se extrañó al escuchar esa voz oscura, no por la voz en sí, sino por lo que dijo.

-_"¿Por qué dices eso, tebanne?"_

-**Si es más obvio que la orientación sexual de Sasuke**- se aclaró la garganta- **"¡Obito, estás vivo! ¡No te me mueras! ¡No podría vivir sin ti!"**- exclamó de una forma muy aguda, imitando patéticamente la voz del rubio de amarillo.

Minato frunció el ceño humillado. ¿Tan cursi había sonado? Solamente estaba alegre porque su amigo había superado la extracción del veneno y se lo quiso hacer saber en cuanto despertó.

-_"¡Yo no soné así, maldita conciencia!"_

¿Que si esa voz era su conciencia de verdad? Pues no, pero decidió hacerse pasar por ella cuando el asustado crío casi ingresa en el manicomio por oír vocer en su cabeza.

-¡Minato!- escuchó como le llamaban. El rubio se giró y vio a Hebi acercándose a él corriendo, seguida de cerca por Ino. Cuando estuvo a su lado, cogió aire un par de veces- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No quiero estar abajo con toda la marabunta de personas hablando y comiendo. ¿Y vosotras?

-¡Ah, sí! Tou-chan y Obito ya ha llegado.

El rubio sonrió y comenzó a cojear hacia las escaleras por donde acababan de subir las chicas. Antes de que pudiera bajar, vio como el peliplata estaba ya subiendo y que se paró al verle. De fondo se veía a Anko regañando a Kakashi.

Minato sonrojó un poco al ver a Obito. Con esa tirita en la cara estaba tan mono.

-¡Yosh!- le saludó el Hatake alzando una mano.

-¡Y-yosh..!- hizo lo mismo.

Hebi e Ino se miraron complices y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Te ayudo a bajar, Minato?- se ofreció el peliplata.

-N-no hace fal...- en ese instante notó como dos personas le empujaban y le hacían perder el equilibrio- ¡GUAH!- gritó al ver que comenzaba a caer hacia adelante. Manoteó en el aire tratando de volar, pero no pudo evitar lo inevitable.

_¡Chuuuuuuu...!_

_¡Flash! ¡Flash!_

_¡PUM, CRASH, POM, THUM, PUM!_

Después de que ambas Fujoshi sacaran fotos a la parejita y cerraran los ojos para no verlos rodar escaleras abajo, las dos corrieron hasta llegar al jardín para ver a la jefa.

.

_Entonces, con los dos accidentados._

-Minato, ¿están bien?- preguntó el azabache sobándose la cabeza. Estaba echado bajo el cuerpo del rubio.

-Más o menos... -contestó con los ojos en espiral, tratando de apoyarse en sus brazos.

En ese momento, el rubio cayó en la cuenta de que la postura en la que estaban era más que sugerente. Iba a separarse, pero algo llegó a su mente.

_"Es un truco. Si al chico que se lo haces se le levanta el _rabito_, es que hay química"_

Como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, al escuchar el consejo de Hebi en su cabeza, llevó una de sus manos rápidamente a la entrepierna de Obito.

Exactamente igual que él, el Hatake se puso tenso y su cara se tornó de un color rojizo.

-M-minato, ¿e-estás...?

-Desde hace dos días, tonto- soltó imitando a la Fujoshi.

En cambio, el final no fue feliz. Algo asustado, Obito se quitó a Minato de encima bruscamente y huyó de allí a toda prisa.

Sin embargo, Minato estaba contento.

Había química.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Mientras, en el jardín de la casa._

Akane miraba al cielo nocturno. No sabía si reír o llorar.

Por un lado, había tratado de nuevo de convencer a Menma para que perdonase a Itachi, pero antes de siquiera intertarlo, él le dijo que no había problema y que ya estaba perdonado todo lo que tenía que perdonar. Eso la hizo feliz.

Por otro lado, no había sido ella la que había logrado que el Uzumaki le perdonara, así que el trato quedaba anulado. Nada de beso, nada de foto y, sobretodo, nada de exclusivo Yaoi de Masashi Kishimoto.

De pronto, un gran temblor en la tierra le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¡JEFA!

Justo frente a ella pararon tres personas a la vez: Hebi, Ino e Inoi. Las tres tenían una foto.

-¡Venimos a ganar!- dijeron las tres.

Entonces, Ino se fijó en la foto que tenía su hija.

-¡Guah! ¡GaaSai!- exclamó con los ojos llenos de estrellitas- ¡Que monos!

-Sinceramente, son una buena pareja- dijo Hebi.

-¿A que sí?- concordó la rubia menor, como si no se tratara de su padre.

-Chicas.

Las tres giraron a ver a Akane.

-El premio ya se lo han llevado.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿QUIÉN?!- gritaron las tres.

-Kushina y Mikoto ganaron con esta foto, un KyoShiro- les respondió enseñándoles una foto de Kyo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Shiro, todo sonrojados ambos.

Las tres se miraron entre ellas y...

-¡BUAAAAAH!- lloraron las tres abrazándose entre ellas.

Otra vez sería.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Minutos después, en el cuarto de Minato, Jiro e Itachi._

Itachi miraba el gran árbol que estaba justo frente a la ventana de su cuarto. Ya estaba totalmente angustiado con la situación que mantenía con Menma y, lo que siempre le pareció una tontería, ahora era lo único que le quedaba.

Rezar.

-_"Etto... Yo nunca pensé que iba a rezar, así que, si lo hago, lo haré en condiciones"_- se dijo para sus adentros- _"En vez de rezar a Kami, tou-chan me dijo que era más fácil que su nii-san lograra los milagros, así que..."_

El Uchiha cogió aire y se dirigió a la ventana del cuarto sintiéndose más estupido que cualquier Uzumaki sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Ehm... Itachi Uchiha, hermano de Sasuke Uchiha, tío y tocayo mio. Me han dicho que tu eres capaz de hacer milagros, así que me gustaría pedirte un favor. ¿Podrías hacer que Menma Uzumaki me perdonase?

En cuanto terminó de hablar, como si estuviera contestando al llamado, un cuervo se posó en unas ramas a pocos centimetros de Itachi, que se quedó mirándolo.

-Oye, ¿tú no eres el que me roba los dangos?- le preguntó al cuervo algo hastiado.

El cuervo suspiró cuando a su mente llegó el pensamiento de que sólo le reconocían por eso.

-Sea como sea, ¿tu puedes concederme el favor que acabo de pedir?

Pareció como si el pájaro hubiera sonreido unos segundos.

-_"Ya te lo he concedido"_- escuchó el azabache en su cabeza antes de que el ruido de la puerta lo interumpiese.

Itachi se giró, sorprendiéndose al encontrar allí a Menma.

-Itachi, ¿qué haces aquí tan solito?

-Ehm... yo...

-Bueno, no importa- aclaró cambiando su semblante a uno más serio-. Quería disculparme. Me he comportado como un idiota durante estos días. Lo siento.

Itachi, más asombrado aún, se giró mirando con la boca abierta hacia la ventana, donde todavía estaba el cuervo. Sonrió sinceramente y volvió a mirar a Menma.

-Sí, te has comportado como un idiota, pero eso ya es normal en ti- dijo antes de agarrar a Menma de un brazo y halarlo fuera.

El cuervo, sintiendo que ya había cumplido, abrió sus alas dispuesto a irse de allí, pero la puerta que daba al interior de la casa hizo que le picara la curiosidad y por eso voló por ahí hasta que llegó al barandal de las escaleras, apoyándose en él.

Desde ese ángulo se podía ver toda la fiesta, y tenía pinta de ser entretenida. De fondo se escuchaba una canción bastante graciosa (Caramelldansen).

En la mesa de los postres, Chouji comía todo lo que tenía cerca.

En una esquina, Hebi, Ino, Inoi, Shikako y Akane lloraban por no haber conseguido el exclusivo. Jiro las trataba de calmar.

A unos metros de allí, Kushina, Mikoto y Mizumaru leían entretenida el exclusivo de Masashi Kishimoto.

En el jardín, Hitomi, Kaoru, Kyo y Shiro jugaban con Akamaru y otros dos perros.

Sai y Gaara todavía estaban parados uno frente al otro con la cara más roja que el cabello del Kazekage.

Anko trataba que Kakashi bailara con ella, al igual que lo hacían Menma con Itachi y Konohamaru con Moegi.

Koji, Oji y Kumo, compañeros de equipo, charlaban sobre las aventuras de los pequeños Uzumaki-Uchiha.

Misomaru, Neji, Taka, Minato y Shikamaru dormían tranquilamente en el sofá de la sala.

Lee y Gai hacían una carrera en el jardín mientras Ten-ten los miraba con cara de "Yo no los conozco".

Kiba, Shino y Tsunade, todos con unas copas de más, charlaban en un idioma que sólo Shizune entendía.

Karin y Suigetsu dicutían como siempre con los niños en medio y Juugo trataba de pararlos.

Kurenai pasaba desapercibida.

Obito andaba escondido detrás de su padre.

Temari estaba con Kankuro (que nadie sabe de dónde salió) charlando en la cocina.

En una mesa baja, todos lo Kage menos Gaara charlaban animadamente.

Entonces, el cuervo se fijó en alguien en especial. Un azabache que dormía agotado con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Naruto. Preparar la fiesta él solo lo había dejado molido.

El pluminegro sonrió y, antes de desaparecer de allí, dos palabras le llegaron a la mente.

_"Ototo-baka..."_

_._

_._

**_Continuará..._**

Kakashi: *Apareciéndo en una nube de humo* ¡Yosh! ¡Ya llegué!

Blanch: *Le pega un gran coscorrón* ¡Llevo horas esperando a que llegaras!

Kakashi: Es que me encontré con una adorable ancianita y...

Blanch: *Lo interrumpe* Bueno, déjate ya de excusas y respondamos a los reviews, cumpleañero *Le entrega unos sobres*

Jiro: *Aparece de la nada* ¡Yo también quiero!

Kakashi: De acuerdo. El primero es de **Aoi-Takahashi-98 ***Lo lee detenidamente y después se lo pasa al rubio* Creo que deberías de responderlo tú.

Jiro: *Lee el principio y se indigna* ¡¿Cómo que pervertido?! ¡No soy ningún pervertido! Estoy en la edad, que es diferente.

Blanch: Admitelo, siempre serás un Hentai de primera *Se dirije a Aoi* Bueno, ya has visto que sí que han peleado (algunas) por el premio. Espero que puedas mejorar tu risa malvada y que sigas leyendo este fic.

Kakashi: El siguiente es de **HinataYaoi95**. Yo creo que no tarda tanto en actualizar.

Jiro: Eso lo dices porque ambos sois tardones de primera y os apoyais mutuamente.

Blanch: *Ignora a Jiro* Este es mi Kakashi, apoyándome en los malos momentos.

Kakashi: ¿Tú Kakashi? Yo sólo le pertenezco a Masashi Kishimoto y a Anko.

Blanch: *Le sale un aura depresiva* No hacía falta que me lo recordaras *Abraza a Jiro posesivamente, ya que sí es suyo*

Jiro: *Tratando de librarse del abrazo* Deberías de poner un resumen del siguiente capítulo, ¿no?

Blanch: *Le suelta* Es verdad.

**_Proximamente:_**

Unos días después de la fiesta, el cuervo Itachi se reencuentra con sus compañeros en el grupo Umarekawaru (Reencarnados) y presenta la propuesta de ayudar a Naruto Uzumaki y a Sasuke Uchiha a declararse.

Para ello, un explosivo cachorro y un infantil gatito son enviados a la casa Uzumaki-Uchiha para que el grupo pueda actuar desde dentro. El problema es que la familia sólo se puede permitir quedarse con uno de los dos mientras que al otro tendrá que irse.

¿Cuál de los dos animales será elegido para quedarse? ¿Qué pasará con el otro? ¿Podrá el cuervo Itachi cumplir el objetivo de ver a su Ototo-baka con el dobe del rubio?

Blanch: Por cierto, la familia Uzumaki le pondrá un nuevo nombre al animal que escogan, pero no se me ocurre ninguno. ¿Alguna idea?

Jiro: ¿Qué tal Tobi?

Blanch: *Lo piensa* Creo que sería demasiado cliché tanto para el perro como para el gato *Se acuerda de algo de repente* Bueno, ¿alguno de los dos va a pedir review?

Kakashi: Paso.

Jiro: Entonces me toca a mí *Se aclara la voz, pero en ese momento alguien aparece detrás de él y lo empuja*

Ambos Itachi: ¡Dejen un review para ponerle un nombre a la nueva mascota!


	7. Umarekawaru

Minato Uzumaki: ¡Hola a todos los queridos lectores que le habéis dado una oportunidad a este fic! Seguro que os preguntaréis ¿por qué Minato presenta hoy el fic? La respuesta es bien sencilla. Blanch, la autora a entrado esta semana de nuevo en 3º de la ESO y está de bajón *Señala a una esquina, en la cual está Blanch rodeada de un aura depresiva*

Blanch: ¿Por qué...? Yo estaba bien de vacaciones... ¿Por qué...?

Minato: Por esa razón he escrito yo la conti por ella. ¡Espero que os guste!

**6**

**Umarekawaru (Reencarnados)**

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Cuatro días después, en el campo de entrenamiento nº 3, a primera hora._

El cuervo miraba melancólicamente su reflejo en el agua. No era el de un cuervo, sino el de un joven de unos veintipocos años. El joven del reflejo tenía los ojos oscuros con ojeras y el cabello negro y largo, atado en una cola baja. Tenía un palito con un dango en la boca y miraba al cuervo de una manera algo graciosa.

No es que fuese vanidoso, pero ese cuerpo era perfecto.

De pronto, al lado de la imagen del azabache apareció una de un hombre pelirrojo y con los ojos grises. El cuervo levantó la cabeza terminando con el dango que tenía en la boca y soltando el palito. Vio a su lado a su jefe, un perro grande de orejas puntiagudas y de color naranja rojizo y blanco.

-¿Te pasa algo, Itachi?- le preguntó el perro preocupado.

-No es nada, Nagato.

Con eso dicho, el cuervo Itachi voló hasta donde estaban algunos de sus compañeros y vio el panorama.

Echado en el cesped bocarriba y disfrutando de esos momentos de tranquilidad estaba un zorro rojo de ojos cansados mirando en cielo.

A unos metros, mirándose las garras, había una perrita con el pelaje de color celeste claro.

También había un jabalí negro esperando impaciente a que los otros integrantes llegaran.

Sobre uno de los troncos en los que se ataban a los gennin suspendidos había un par de cobayas, una negra y otra blanca, discutiendo de algo sin importancia.

Un poco alejados se encontraban una liebre blanca charlando con una hiena.

-Buenosss díasss, Itachi- escuchó el cuervo a su lado. Sin sorprenderse ni una pizca, Itachi miró a las serpientes con una mirada de monotonía.

-Adiós, Orochimaru, Kabuto- y se volteó para caminar hacia el otro lado.

De repente, el sonido de algo enorme aplastando una cabeza hizo que el cuervo saltara asustado, mirando a donde antes se encontraban las serpiente. Ahora, quien estaba allí parado era un enorme ciervo de color marrón oscuro mirándose las patas con asco, al igual que el conejo blanco y negro que estaba en la cornamenta del otro.

-¡Jo**r, Kakuzu! ¡Ya te has vuelto a cargar a las p***s serpientes de los c***nes!- gritó el conejo.

-¡Cállate, Hidan!- dijo el ciervo hastiado.

¿No que Hidan era inmortal? Pues sí, pero (según Hidan) su dios Jashin dijo que no le servía de nada si estaba enterrado y descuartizado, así que decidió que sufriera el mismo destino que el resto de sus compañeros.

Renació como los otro. Pero no como cualquier animal, no.

Renació convertido en un fuerte y sanguinario...

...conejito.

Desde entonces, Hidan ha dejado de venerar a Jashin.

-Ya se nos acabó la tranquilidad- se quejó el zorro poniéndose bocabajo.

En ese momento, tanto el zorro como Nagato alzaron las orejas al escuchar el ruido de la hierba moverse. Era un cachorrillo de color canela y con una oreja caida que se acercaba a toda prisa al zorro con intanciones asesinas. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, saltó y...

-¡DANNA!- se escuchó en toda la pradera.

-Deidara...- murmuró el zorro Sasori con fastidio a la vez que el perrito acababa sobre su cabeza.

-¡Danna, mira, hum! ¡Ya no soy un gato, hum!

Cierto. Hasta hacía unas cinco semanas, Deidara había sido un gato montés. ¿Que por qué ahora era un perro? Fácil.

**/Flash Back/**

_Un gato de color arena corría por el bosque huyendo de un lobo negro._

_-¡SEMPAI, JUEGUE CON OBITO!- ladraba el lobo persiguiéndole._

_-¡Ya te lo he dicho, hum! ¡NO!_

_-¡¿Por qué?! ¡SI OBITO ES UN BUEN CHICO!_

_-¡Desde la guerra que montaste, como que no me creo eso último, hum!_

_-¡Pero...!_

_Entonces, el lobo se calló y el gato le miró impresionado._

_-Sempai, mire, Obito camina sin haber suelo- le dijo el can feliz de la vida._

_Y es que ambos habían corrido sin fijarse en nada y, sin darse cuenta, habían acabado cayendo por un barranco._

_Ninguno de los dos sobrevivió._

**/Fin del Flash Back/**

-¡Ahora podré ser más grande y no tendré ese maullido afeminado, hum!- decía el canela abrazando feliz a su Danna. Su oreja caida le tapaba uno de los ojos, tal y como cuando era humano.

-¡Nyaaa~!

-Sí, exactamente así era mi maullido, hum... ¿Eh?- y se giró a mirar al ser que había hecho aquel ruido.

Era un gatito negro que se acercaba a toda prisa hacia el cachorrillo.

-¡SEMPAI!- gritó cuando saltó sobre Deidara al igual que éste lo hizo con Sasori minutos antes- ¡Obito se alegra de ver a sempai! ¡Obito es un buen gatito! ¡Nyaaa~!- exclamaba abrazando al cachorro con toda la fuerza de un gato.

-¡Gauh! ¡Tobi... no... puedo... respirar... hum!

-Hola, tío Obito- le dijo el cuervo, haciendo que el gatito se fijara en él y soltara al pobre Deidara.

-¡Hola, sobrinito querido del alma!- decía de forma infantil.

-Tks, la oveja negra de la familia...- murmuró el jabalí Madara acercándose a los demás. Después se lo pensó mejor- La oveja negra que creó una guerra sólo para vengar a una amiga.

-**Eres patético, Obito**- le decía la cobaya Zetsu negra.

-¡No te metas con Obito! ¡Él es mi amigo!- le gritó la cobaya Zetsu blanca.

-¡Sí! ¡Zetsu blanco quiere a Obito! ¡Obito es feliz!- maullaba el gato.

-¿Ves como fue una buena idea ayudarlos, Zabuza?- le decía la liebre blanca a la hiena Zabuza.

-Vale, lo admito. Son entretenidos, Haku.

La perrita Konan se reía de la escena recién montada.

-¡SILENCIO!

Ante ese ladrido de Nagato, todos se callaron y se pusieron firmes.

-Así me gusta- dijo satisfecho antes de comenzar con su discurso-. Antes que nada, he de comunicaros que Kisame murió hace una semana comido por unos chunnin hambrientos a los que había estado molestando. Los tres chunnin eran Uzumaki.

-_"Estupido delfín, ¿cómo se te ocurre meterte con tres Uzumaki?"- _pensó Itachi como si de verdad se dirigiera a Kisame.

.

_En la casa Uzumaki-Uchiha._

-A... Aaa... ¡ACHUUUS!

-¡GAH!- Menma, que estaba sentado frente a la mesa del comedor entre Neji y Misomaru, se levantó asustado cuando los dos estornudaron a la vez.

-¿Os habéis resfriado?- le preguntó Naruto, quien recién llegaba de la cocina con cinco tazones de ramen y un platillo de dangos (el cómo no me lo pregunteis).

-Si lo hubiesemos hecho, hubiese sido hace una semana, no ahora- dijo Neji buscando un pañuelo para sonarse.

Misomaru asintió de acuerdo con lo explicó el de lila.

-Miso, ¿por qué estás tan callado? No has hablado desde que llegaste, tebatsu- se preguntó Jiro.

El susodicho le asesinó con la mirada. Todavía no había conseguido hablar.

Itachi mientras se reía de lo lindo.

.

_De vuelta al campo de entrenamiento nº 3._

Casi todos los animales estaban comentando entre ellos la estupidez que había cometido Kisame.

-¡Silencio!- todos callaron de golpe- Bien, el segundo punto del día es darle la bienvenida de nuevo a Obito y a Deidara.

-¡Nyaaa~!

-¡Gauh!

Esa era como la pequeña presentación que hacían cuando llegaban de nuevo. Itachi ya había pasado por eso antes, cuando pasó de comadreja a cuervo. Pronto, Kisame y Orochimaru seguramente lo harían... en unas semanas.

-Perfecto. El tercer punto del día sería decidir qué podemos hacer ahora para recuperar buen Karma.

Los animales había renacido quince años después de morir o de librarse del Edo Tensei. Cuando murieron, sintieron como si estuvien durmiendo un tiempo y, cuando despertaron, se encontraron en una sala blanca. Allí le comunicaron que, como habían cometido muchos crimenes y habían sido... ehm... _malos chicos_, tendrían que renacer y hacer buenas acciones hasta que tuvieran el suficiente buen Karma como para no tener que resucitar más y tener descanso eterno. Todos los ex-Akatsuki y algún que otro reencarnado más unieron fuerzas y formaron el grupo Umarekawaru.

Obito levantó la pata y comenzó a agitarla.

-¿Nadie?- preguntó Nagato tratando de ignorar al gato. Obito pensó que no le había visto y agitó su patita con más fuerza- Cualquier idea vale.

-¡Jo**r, que yo tengo una idea, p*** líder!- explotó el lindo gatito, haciendo que todos a su alrededor se separaran de él sorprendidos y que Hidan sintiera que había alguien en el mundo como él. Obito se dio cuenta de su error y cambió su tono de voz a uno más infantil- Quiero decir... ¡Obito tiene una buena idea, lidercito!

Sabía que se arrepentiría, pero...

-¿Cuál es esa idea?

El gato negro se puso a pensar, pero después ladeó su cabeza confundido.

-¿Eh? A Obito se le ha olvidado de lo que iba a decir- murmuró confundido, haciendo que los demás cayesen al estilo anime.

Después de que el resto de los animales le gritasen al minino que era un inútil y un retrasado mental, volvieron a prestar atención a la reunión, ignorando el aura depresiva que tenía Obito.

-¿Alguien tiene una idea?

En ese momento, quien menos creían que respondería alzó el ala.

-Ayudar a alguien a confesar sus sentimientos es una buena acción, ¿no?- preguntó Itachi.

-Claro que sí- respondió Konan emocionada.

-¿Qué pretendes, hum?- preguntó Deidara.

-Pretendo ayudar a Naruto Uzumaki a declarase.

Casi todos reaccionaron al oír ese nombre y se pusieron a comentar entre ellos aquello.

-Parece una buena idea- murmuró Nagato-. ¿Votos a favor de ayudar a Naruto?

Itachi, Zabuza, Haku y Konan fueron los primeros en apoyar la cuestión. Los siguientes fueron Sasori e Hidan. Deidara apoyó a su maestro y Obito, aunque no quisiera ayudar al rubio, apoyó a su sempai y a su sobrino. Ambos Zetsu apoyaron a Obito. Los únicos que no apoyaron la cuestión fueron Kakuzu y Madara, el primero porque no quería ayudar al hombre que le mató y el segundo porque no iba con él lo de ser cupido.

-Por mayoría, se decide que la misión será ayudar a Naruto Uzumaki a declararse.

-Necesitaríamos que alguno de nosotros actuara desde dentro, para poder ayudar mejor- opinó Konan.

-¿Como una mascota?- preguntó Obito con la curiosidad de un niño de tres años.

-Sí, más o menos.

-Tendría que ser un animal que suela ser común en las casas- dijo Nagato pensativo.

Itachi, Kakuzu, Zabuza, Sasori y Madara ya estaban descartados, así que se alejaron un poco del resto.

-También debería de ser un animal que no se caze ni se coma normalmente, o acabaría mal.

Hidan y Haku se miraron y un escalofrío les recorrió a ambos. Un conejo y una liebre... descartados.

-Los que tienen más posibilidades para ser mascotas son los cachorros- dijo Nagato mirando a Konan, que se marchó enfuruñada con los otros descartados.

Zetsu blanco le acompañó y el negro los siguió a regañadientes.

-Así que los que quedan son...- miró bien a los dos animales que estaban delante de él, mirándole expectantes. Al darse cuenta que eran los únicos que quedaban, se miraron entre ellos.

-Oh, no...

-¡Sí! ¡Sempai y Obito van de misión! ¡Nyaaa~!

-¡No, por favor, hum!- le suplicó el cachorrillo a Nagato.

-Vas a ir si no quieres enfrentarte a uno de los más poderosos de aquí- le dijo el mayor, sonriendo malignamente.

-¡Me enfrentaré a él y a todos los que usted quiera, pero no me haga pasar por ese suplicio, hum!

-De acuerdo- respondió tranquilamente-. Itachi, cuando quieras.

Y el aura maligna del cuervo se hizo notar, haciendo que el perrito se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Un rato después, por las calles de Konoha._

El pequeño gatito negro miraba con pena a su sempai, que caminaba cojeando.

-Obito ya le dijo que meterse con Ita-chan era mala idea- dijo caminando a su lado.

Lo que pasó es que el cuervo se puso a perseguir al cachorro picoteándole la pata, haciendo que el pobre aullara de dolor.

-¡Cállate, Tobi, hum!- ordenó avergonzado.

-Sempai, ¿por qué sigue llamando Tobi a Obito? Usted ya sabe que Obito se llama Obito.

-Nee, es costumbre, hum.

-Pues Obito prefiere que le llame Obito. Es como si Obito le llamara a sempai Alicia porque se se ha acostumbrado a escucharlo.

-Maldito Hidan y sus ocurrencias... -murmuró por lo bajo. Después se dirigió a Obito de una forma que el gatito entendiera- Pues mira, sempai seguirá llamándole a Obito Tobi porque a sempai le gusta más Tobi, hum.

El gato se quedó mirando impresionado a Deidara.

-Sempai, ¿sabe que tiene una forma de hablar muy ridicula?- dijo con su verdadera voz- Hablando en tecera persona parece un crío de preescolar.

Si Deidara no hubiese sido un perro, hubiese hecho _arte_ con Obito.

-Bueno, olvidando el infantilismo de sempai, creo que deberíamos empezar a buscar la casa de los Uzumaki- parecía que ahora que volvía a usar su antigua voz, ya no la quería abandonar.

Ambos comenzaron a buscar, mirando todas las casas frente a las que pasaban.

.

_Primera casa._

Ambos animales estaban sentados frente a la puerta de la entrada.

-Sempai, ¿será ésta?- le preguntó Obito mirando la casa.

La respuesta los dejó sordo.

-¡Shikamaru, te he dicho que empieces a limpiar!

-Pero es que...

-¡NADA DE PEROS!

-Ka-chan, déjalo, que estamos teminando nuestra partida de Shoji.

-¡TÚ TAMBIÉN A LIMPIAR, SHIKAKO!

-Que problemático...

-No es esta casa, hum- dijo Deidara levantándose para irse.

.

_Segunda casa._

De nuevo, ambos animales estaban sentados frente a la puerta de la entrada.

-Sempai, ¿será ésta?- le preguntó Obito mirando la casa.

-No sé, pero podemos espiar por la ventana, hum.

Con toda la fuerza que los pequeños animales tenían, empujaron una caja de cartón hasta ponerla bajo la ventana y se subieron a ella para tener mejor visión del interior de la casa.

Los pobres animalitos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, más traumatizados de lo que habían estado en cualquiera de sus vidas.

En la pared de la habitación había un montón de posters de TobiZetsu, KakaObi, SasoDei, ItaDei... y lo más escalofriante, TobiDei.

-¡Huye, Tobi!- ladró saltando de la caja y comenzando a correr.

-¡Huyo, sempai!- maulló siguiendo al cachorro de cerca.

Ambos pasaron corriendo por debajo del catel que ponía "Familia Yamanaka".

.

_Tercera casa._

-¿Irá a la tercera la vencida?- se preguntó Obito.

-Ayúdame y lo sabrás, hum- le dijo el cachorrillo empujando una caja.

Cuando volvieron a montarse en ella, se asomaron con cuidado, no fuese a pasar como en la casa anterior. Por suerte, ese cuarto apenas contaba con una cama y una estantería llena de libros. En la cama dormía un hombre peliplateado.

-Parece que esta tampoco es, To... ¿Tobi?

El pequeño gatito estaba arañando el cartón de la caja mientras le rodeaba un aura asesina y murmuraba cosas casi inentendibles.

-Kakashi... Rin... Matar... Venganza...

Casi.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, hum- dijo Deidara asustado antes de comenzar a arrastrar a Obito por la cola.

El minino juraba venganza en mil y un idiomas mientras arañaba en el suelo.

- ¡MIAO, MIAH! _*¡SÉ DONDE VIVES, KAKASHI!*_- fue el maullido que despertó al peliplata.

.

_Cuarta casa._

Ambos animales miraban espectantes la casa, que parecía un restaurante.

-¿Ya estás más calmado, Tobi, hum?

-Sí, Alicia.

-La madre que te...

-¿Decía algo, sempai?- dijo con voz amenazante. Al parecer, el gatito quería mucho a su madre.

-M-mira, vamos a investigar la casa.

Como la casa-restaurante tenía unas ventanas muy altas, decidieron entrar a hurtadillas por la despensa. La casa era enorme y estaba repleta de diversos tipos de comidas.

Al ver algunos cerdos colgados de un gancho, ambos animales hicieron una mueca de asco. Desde que sabían de la reencarnación, la mayoría se habían vuelto vegetarianos. Quién sabe, a lo mejor en vez de un cerdo se estaban comiendo a un hermano o a alguno de los Akatsuki.

De pronto, un hombre gordo abrió la puerta de la despensa y pilló a los animales infraganti.

Huyeron de allí a toda prisa seguidos por el tío, que creía que querían robar su preciada comida.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Muchas, MUCHAS casas después._

-Sempaiiiiiii... Obito se muere...

-Sempai también... hum...

Obito y Deidara, después de explorar casi todo Konoha casa por casa y de huir de veintitres intentos de caza furtiva de perros y gatos, acabaron en medio de la aldea cogiendo energías.

-Lo que no entiendo... es por qué... teníamos que correr... tantoooooo... hum...

-Porque sempai quiso... correr tras un palo...

-¡Yo no corrí tras ningún palo, hum!

Obito sacó un palo de Kami-sabe-donde y lo lanzó lejos con sus zarpitas felinas.

-¡Busque, sempai!- en perro enseguida corrió tras el palo.

-¡MIOOOOooooooo...!- se escuchó a lo lejos, cada vez más bajo.

Obito se quedó mirando hacia el lugar por el que había desaparecido su sempai, notando como una gotita le caía por la sien.

-"Estúpido cachorro"- pensó el gatito mirando el palo que no había llegado a tirar. En esos momentos se preguntaba, ¿por qué seguiría llamándolo sempai si el cachorro era un inútil y mucho más inferior que él? Deidara era muy entretenido y eso, pero hacía años y años que se acabó la falsa, ¿no?

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando se decidió a mirar a su alrededor. Habían parado a descansar en mitad de la calle, justo frente a un restaurante de ramen llamado Ichiraku.

Un momento...

¿Ramen?

-¡Claro! ¡Los Uzumaki son fanáticos del ramen!- exclamó feliz.

-¡TOBI!- oyó a lo lejos, acercándose cada vez más.

-Oh, ya se dio cuenta de que le he engañado- dijo para sí escondiendo el palo que no lanzó.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Mientras, en Ichiraku Ramen._

Toda la familia estaba allí reunida, comiendo y viendo comer a los demás.

-¡Ayame-nee-chan, pon otra...!- ordenaba Naruto feliz, pero cierto azabache le interrumpió.

-¡La cuenta!

-¡No!- exclamaron todos los Uzumaki.

-Sí- respondió Sasuke-. Puede que estemos aquí para celebrar que Koji haya pasado la primera prueba del examen para chunnin, pero ¿sabéis acaso cuantos ceros tiene que tener ya la cuenta?

-Yo digo que cinco- ese era Itachi, que estaba contando los platos-. Sip, cinco.

-Huy, no vais a comer ramen durante un tiempo- aseguró Koji mirando como todos los Uzumaki hacían un puchero.

-Ni dangos...

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?!- se quejó Itachi.

-... ni onigiris...

-¡¿WTF?!- exclamó Koji.

-... ni tomates...

-¡No!- chilló Mikoto.

-... ni inarizushi- terminó de enlistar Sasuke.

En ese momento, el resto de los presentes miraron a las chicas más jóvenes del grupo y...

-¡BUAAAAAAH!- el llanto de Kaoru y Hitomi se escuchó por todo Konoha.

.

_Fuera del restaurante._

-¿Eh? ¿Esos eran llantos?- se preguntaron los dos animales, que estaban revolcanse por el suelo ya que Deidara quería matar a Obito.

Antes de poder responder, de Ichiraku salieron Naruto y Sasuke, que llevaban a dos niñas en brazos. A ellos le seguían diez niños y adolescentes algo deprimidos y desmotivados.

-¿Esa es la familia del Kyuubi, hum?- preguntó Deidara.

-¡Ah! ¡Se van! ¡Sempai, jutsu de atención número dieciocho!- le dijo Obito deprisa y muy nervioso, esperando que su sempai reaccionase.

-¡Pero ahora el perro soy yo, hum! ¡Eres tú quien tienes que subir, hum!

-¡Cierto!- y se lanzó de un salto sobre el lomo del cachorro.

Una vez que se aseguró de que el gatito no se iba a caer, Deidara corrió todo lo rapido que pudo asegurándose de todo por el camino.

-¿Cara de pena, hum?

-¡Preparada!- exclamó con los ojitos del gato de Shrek.

-¿Pelo sucio, hum?

-Hemos rodado sobre el barro, así que... ¡de sobra!

-¿Aspecto de no haber comido que Konan nos traía en días, hum?

-¿Eh? ¡¿Pero Konan nos traía comida?!- preguntó asustado.

-Lo tomaré como un sí- dicho eso, alcanzó a uno de los niños y le mordió el pantalón para llamarle la atención.

Kyo, todavía deprimido por la noticia de la falta de ramen, bajó la mirada al notar como algo le halaba del pantalón y se quedó impresionado al ver a un perro y a un gato callejeros de apenas unas semanas mirándole.

-¡Tou-chan, mira!

¿Por qué cuando dices tou-chan te mira todo el mundo menos tou-chan? Naruto seguía discutiendo con Sasuke por lo del ramen, no le hizo ni caso.

-¡Kawaii!- chilló Kushina cogiendo a los dos animales en brazos.

-Están solitos los pobres...- hizo notar Mikoto acariciando al cachorro.

-¡Tou-chan!

Naruto y Sasuke vieron de repente a casi todos los niños delante de ellos con cara de cordero degollado.

-¿Nos lo podemos quedar?

-¡Sí!- ese era Naruto.

-No- y ese era Sasuke.

-¡Que sí!

-No

-¡Sí!

-No

-Yo soy tu jefe, el Hokage de Konoha, y tienes que hacer lo que te diga.

Silencio...

Todos menos Sasuke sonrieron victoriosos.

-Maldito- gruñó Sasuke. Ya verían. Había perdido una batalla, pero no pensaba perder la guerra. Él no cuidaría de dos animales en la vida.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.

_Una vez en la casa que tanto habían buscado, más concretamente en la cocina._

-Gauh, wof. *_Ha salido sobre ruedas, hum. Ya estamos dentro_*- le ladró Deidara a Obito mientras que ambos saboreaban las galletas con formas de animales que les acababan de dar-. Grrrr... *_Lo único malo son..._*

-Miau, nyaaa~... *_Los Uchiha, lo séee..._*- Obito ya estaba aburrido.

-Guau, gauh *_Es que no puedo verlos ni en pintura_*. Grrr, gauh *_Su Sharingan no sabe apreciar el arte de mis explosiones_*.

-Nyaa, ¿meow? *_Usted no sabe cómo me apellido, ¿verdad?_*

-¿Gauh? *_¿Tienes apellido, Tobi?_*

Alrededor de los ex-Akatsuki estaba toda la familia Uzumaki-Uchiha.

-Podremos quedarnos con uno- seguía repitiendo Sasuke.

-Pero se nota que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro- dijo Kushina.

-Yo prefiero que se vayan los dos- aclaró Itachi antes de que ninguno le preguntara.

Todos menos Sasuke le abuchearon mientras que el pobre se encogía en su sitio.

-Podríamos regalarle el otro a Anko, ¿no?- propuso Naruto- Ya sabéis, nos olvidamos de su último compleaños y el otro día se estuvo quejando por lo de la fiesta.

-Habrá que decidir cuál se queda, ¿no?- dijo Neji cogiendo al perro- Yo elijo al perro. Es más útil.

El siguiente en coger al cachorro fue Misomaru, que lo alzó mirándolo por todos lados. El cachorro estaba confundido, porque lo miraba más como si fuese un juguete o un peluche y no como un perro de verdad. Comenzaba a marearse de las vueltas que daba cuando una idea genial se le pasó por la cabeza.

-¡Guau, guah! *_¡Tobi, atento!_*- entonces juntó todas sus fuerzas y...

-¡GAH! ¡Se me ha meado encima! ¡Ya no quiero que se quede, teban!- exclamó el de verde tirando al perro lejos, que fue heróicamente salvado por Minato.

-Gaua... *_Siempre quise hacer eso..._*- ladró el cachorro viendo como el gatito se reía más de lo que podía.

-¡Miso, has hablado!- se dio cuenta Naruto.

El susodicho se quedó callado, pensando en lo que había dicho.

-¡He hablado! ¡Ya no estoy afónico, teban! Esto hay que celebrarlo- y se fue corriendo al salón-. ¿Quién se apunta a una partida al Pokémon Battel Revolution, teban?

Todos miraron a Menma, que siempre era el que le seguía la corriente a Misomaru.

-Vale, ya voy. Pero yo voto por el perro, que es más adorable, tebayo- también se marchó al salón.

Todo se quedó en repentino silencio, hasta que una risa hizo que todos mirasen al causante. Por la cara de absoluto terror que pusieron todos (perro y gato incluidos) se puede saber quien fue.

-¿Por qué me miráis con esa cara de miedo? Me ha hecho gracia la cara de Misomaru cuando se le ha meado el perro- quiso saber Sasuke mientras reía sin poder evitarlo.

-Pareces un psicópata cuando te ríes, tebayo- dijo Naruto horrorizado.

-Lo que tú digas, dobe- respondió ya más serio-. Sigamos con las votaciones. ¿Quién elige al perro?

Neji, Minato, Jiro, Naruto y Kyo levantaron la mano mientras el cachorro sonreía victorioso.

-¿Y por el gato?

Koji, Mikoto, Kushina, Kaoru y Hitomi levantaron la mano.

-Menma y Misomaru votaron cada uno por un animal diferente e Itachi no vota, por lo que esto queda en un empate.

-Tú no has votado, teme- notó Naruto.

Todos volvieron a mirar a Sasuke penetrantemente. Si de él dependía el que se quedara un animal u otro, el perro ya podía ir yéndose a la casa de Anko.

Sasuke lo pensó un rato y por fin se decidió, notando después como todos lo miraban con cara de suspense.

-Yo elijo que se quede...

.

.

-_"¡Sí, gané!"_  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

_Al día siguiente, en la casa de los Hatake-Mitarashi._

-Oye, está bien esta canción de Hebi...- decía Anko para sí misma con unos cascos rojos puestos- ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Caramelldansen? Lo único malo es que no entiendo nada.

_Ding... dong._

-¿Hum? ¿Quién llamará?- se preguntó quitándose los cascos.

_¡Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong...!_

-¡Ya vale, Naruto!- exclamó nada más abrir la puerta, sobresaltando al rubio, que efectivamente era Naruto- ¿A qué has venido?

El rubio, nervioso, se rascó la nuca mientras que la otra la mantenía tras su espalda.

-Bueno, es que el otro día estuviste quejándote de que a ti no te preparamos una fiesta de cumpleaños el año pasado y... ¡Toma!

De detrás de su espalda sacó una caja mediana envuelta con un papel de color naranja y rodeada con un lazo azul eléctrico.

-¿Un regalo de cumpleaños?- se preguntó confusa. Naruto asintió frenéticamente- Pero si ya casi ha pasado un año de eso. El mes que viene vuelve a ser mi cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo cogiendo la caja.

-Ehm... ¡Pues claro que lo recuerdo!- no, no lo recordaba. Anko estaba segura de que no lo recordaba- Lo que pasa es que este regalo era algo que no podía esperar para darte.

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó zarandeando la caja para adivinar que era. Dejó de hacerlo al ver la cara de preocupación y terror que puso el rubio.

Deshizo con cuidado el lazo y después quitó el papel. Miró la caja de cartón unos segundos. Iba a ponerla encima de la mesa para abrirla, pero no hizo falta, porque la tapa salió volando sola y bajo ella apareció la cara de un gatito de pelaje y ojos negros como el carbón.

Anko se sorprendió.

-¡Un gato!

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Me encanta!- exclamó abrazándole a él y al gato. Después se separó y abrazó sólo al gatito de forma muy infantil- Lo llamaré Neko-chan y dormirá comigo- y le cerró la puerta en las narices a Naruto.

El rubio infló los mofletes molesto y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ni un mísero gracias, oye.

Y se fue de allí indignado.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

Minato: *Hablando con el cuervo Itachi* ¿Qué hacemos? Está muy deprimida y no quiere responder a los reviews.

Blanch: *A lo lejos* ¡BUAAAAAH! ¡No quiero dar Física y Química! ¡Me pongo en huelga de hambreeeeee...!

Itachi: *Suspira* Nos tocará a nosotros responderlos. A ver... el primero es de una nueva lectora, **Leviant-sama**. Sí, sé que es fácil amarme *Dice con el ego hinchado*. Ah, y yo también espero ya que llegue el beso... y lo que no es el beso *Pone una sonrisa lujuriosa*

Minato: ¡Itachi, que estamos en horario infantil!

Itachi: ¡Mentira! ¡Aquí pone que es YAOI! ¡Mira, aquí! *Le enseña el summary*

Minato: Vale, vale, pero sigamos con los reviews *Coge el siguiente y lo lee* Este es de **Aoi-Takahashi-98 **y... no sé si tomarme lo que has dicho por un cumplido o por un insulto.

Itachi: Tómatelo por un cumplido y así no tendrás que vengarte de ella.

Minato: *Le cae una gotita por la sien* No pensaba vengarme de ella de todas formas... Bueno, el siguiente review es de **Moon-9215**. Me alegro que te gustara, pero seguro que éste te gusta más, porque lo escribí YO.

Itachi: *Murmurando* Serás vanidoso... A ver, el siguiente es de otra nueva lectora, **JennKurosakiUchiha**.

Blanch: *Apareciendo de repente al lado de Itachi* A ella le contesto yo. Bueno, quería darte las gracias. No sabes lo que me subiste el animo al llegar del primer día de instituto y ver tu review. Me hiciste sentir que todo lo que estaba haciendo con el fic servía de algo a pesar de tardar milenios en contestar. Gracias *Le pasa el sobre del review a Minato*. Sigue tú, yo voy a continuar con mi huelga de hambre.

Minato: Ehm... Vale... *Se dirige a Jenn con una sonrisa* Me caes tan bien que te daría un autografo, fan mía. Espero que te haya gustado la conti. Ah, y lo siento por el dolor de trasero *n_nu*.

Itachi: Y sí, amo los dangos *Aclara con un platillo de dangos salidos de Kami-sabe-donde*. Y el último review es de **Guest** *se queda un rato pensativo*. ¿Tan obvio soy? ¿Y cómo sabías que eran Deidara y tío Obito? ¡Me tienes que contar tu secreto!

Minato: Respecto a lo de que Obito fuese la mascota de la casa... es que ya estaba previsto el que Deidara se quedara. Piensa, ahora se va a casa de Anko y Kakashi, de quien juró venganza. ¿No crees que será bueno el reencuentro de Kakashi y Obito? Sólo aseguro que va a haber más de un arañazo.

Itachi: Ah, y lo de que tarda en actualizar mejor no se lo decimos, que se nos deprime más.

Minato: Sí, que me ha costado mucho hacer esta conti. Juro que no vuelvo a hacer otra en mi vida, ni aunque me den todo el ramen del mundo.

Itachi: Entonces el proximamente lo escribo yo.

_Proximamente..._

Deidara, la nueva mascota de la familia Uzumaki-Uchiha, necesita un nombre, y este lo eligieran las chicas. Esto provocará que se desate toda una guerra de Fujoshis que quieren que su nombre sea definitivo.

Por otro lado, a Obito casi le da un infarto gatuno cuando descubre que tendrá que vivir el resto de los días con el hombre por el que juró venganza. Como es obvio, la relación entre Kakashi y Neko-chan empieza mal, pero irá a peor.

¿Podrá Deidara sobrevivir al verse involucrado en la guerra Fujoshi? ¿Obito llegará a vengarse de Kakashi? ¿Cómo?

¿Habrá un accidente o dos de por medio? ¿Sai y Gaara estarán involucrados?

Itachi: Eah, ya está. Y que conste que lo he tenido que escribir tres veces.

Minato: Uhmm, interesante...

Minato e Itachi: ¡Adiós y manden sus reviews!

Blanch: ¡Eh, yo también quería despedirme!


	8. La guerra y el vengador

Hola, lectores y lectoras mios! Ya está aquí, con todos ustedes: Blanch-chan!

Quería deciros que, una vez superada la depre de volver al tuto, Blanch vuelve con más ganas que nunca! Y eso queda demostrado en esta conti, la que he escrito antes de tiempo. Un aplauso para mí!

*Cri, cri, cri*

Para quien le interese, la huelga de hambre duró exactamente 7:23 min, porque cuando llegó la hora de la cena mi madre encargó pizzas para cenar y dijo que, como yo estaba en huelga...

Sin más dilación, la conti!

**7**

**La guerra y el vengador**

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

_Ese día, horas después de que Obito llegase a su nueva casa, en el jardín de la casa Uzumaki-Uchiha._

Deidara descansaba tranquilamente bajo la sombra del árbol del jardín. La verdad es que le había sorprendido el heco de que el Uchiha le eligiese a él, pero eso cambió en cuanto el Uchiha añadió algo que lo molestó bastante.

-«Un perro bobo pega con una familia boba», hum- repitió hastiado el cachorro acurrucándose mejor. Por supuesto que Sasuke se refería sólo a los Uzumaki-. Se nota que es un Uchiha, hum. ¿Acaso creen que soy idiota?

-¿Tengo que responder a eso?- preguntó un cuervo apareciendo misteriosamente de la nada- Te advierto, no te gustará la respuesta.

-Oh, ¡calla, Itachi, hum!- ladró Deidara lanzándole algo de tierra al Uchiha.

-Olvida eso. Nagato me ha mandado para ver como íbais- entonces se dio cuenta del extraño silencio-. ¿Dónde está tío Obito?

-¿Tobi? En casa de una tal Anko, hum.

Los ojos del cuervo se abrieron más de lo normal, asustado.

-¿Él solo, sin que nadie lo vigile?

-Sí, hum- respondió tranquilo.

-Deidara, ¿sabes acaso por qué Obito organizó la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja?

-¿Porque está loco y sufre de bipolaridad múltiple, hum?

-¡No...! Bueno, sí, pero no es ese el motivo. La organizó porque quería vengarse de Kakashi Hatake, un ex-compañero suyo.

Deidara lo miró confundido.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver con que ahora viva con esa Anko, hum?

-¡Idiota!- exclamó batiendo las alas- ¡Anko ahora es la esposa de Kakashi!

Todo quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, segundos que eran aprovechados por Deidara para visualizar una escena el día anterior.

**/Flash Back/**

_-Parece que esta tampoco es, To... ¿Tobi?_

_El pequeño gatito estaba arañando el cartón de la caja mientras le rodeaba un aura asesina y murmuraba cosas casi inentendibles._

_-Kakashi... Rin... Matar... Venganza..._

_Casi._

_-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, hum- dijo Deidara asustado antes de comenzar a arrastrar a Obito por la cola._

_El minino juraba venganza en mil y un idiomas mientras arañaba en el suelo._

_-¡MIAO, MIAH! *_¡SÉ DONDE VIVES, KAKASHI!_*_

**/Fin Flash Back/**

-¡AAAH! ¡Hay que salvar a ese tal Kakashi antes de que sufra la ira del vengador!- ladró el cachorro antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la puerta de entrada, al igual que Itachi voló hacia la casa del peliplata.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta de entrada, un par de chicas le interceptaron y se lo llevaron hacia el segundo piso.

-¡¿Gauh?! ¡Waf, gauh! *_¡¿Estáis locas, hum?! ¡Alguien morirá si no me soltáis, hum!_*

-¡Ven, chico, que vamos a elegir tu nombre!- le dijo Kushina entusiasmada.

Deidara se lo pensó. ¿Qué era más interesante que saber cómo te van a llamar?

-_"Bah, que se las apañe Itachi, hum. Yo todavía le guardo algo de rencor a ese Kakashi por quitarme el el brazo, hum"-_ pensó antes de dejarse llevar por las chicas.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

_Mientras tanto, en casa de los Hatake._

Se quedó paralizado al verlo entrar. No es que su presencia le diera miedo, nunca se lo había dado, pero el hecho de tener que mirarlo desde abajo no ayudaba. Y es que ¿qué podría hacer un gatito de unas semanas contra el Ninja-Copia? La venganza iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía... ¿o no?

El peliplata se quedó mirando al gatito negro frente a él. Se agachó para acariciarlo, pero el gato enseguida se alejó siseando y todo esponjado. Se volvió a quedar mirándolo.

-Anko, ¿qué hace un gato aquí?

-Me lo ha regalado Naruto- respondió la chica desde otra sala- Se llama Neko-chan y va a dormir comigo.

Eso hizo que Kakashi dejase ponerle atención al gato para mirar al lugar donde procedía aquella voz.

-¿Neko-chan? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Es obvio que es un gato. Además, ¿cómo que va a dormir contigo? Soy yo quién duerme contigo.

-¡Tú duermes en el sofá, avaro!- exclamó la chica apareciendo de repente al lado de Kakashi y cogiendo al gatito en brazos- ¿No ves que es muy pequeño y que podría pescar una pulmonía? ¡Insensible!

Neko-chan seguía siseando y mirándo al peliplata como si quisiera matarlo. El Hatake, haciendo caso omiso al siseo del gato, se acercó un poco más a acariciarlo y...

_¡ZAS!_

-¡AH! ¡Mi ojo!- exclamó alejándose de un salto y llevándose una mano a su ojo izquierdo, el del Sharingan.

-¡¿Miau, meow?! ¡MIAO, NYAAA! _*¡¿Y qué haces tú con ese ojo?! ¡ES MÍO, MI SHARINGAN!*_- maullaba tratando de escapar de los brazos de Anko.

-¡¿Ves, Kakashi?! ¡Ya hiciste enojar a Neko-chan!- dijo pegando la cara a la del minino.

_¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!_

-¡AH!- ahora Anko tenía tres arañazos a cada lado de la cara, un poco como Naruto.

Gracias a eso, Obito pudo librarse del abrazo de la Mitarashi y corrió hacia Kakashi con intanciones asesinas. Saltó, escaló por las piernas del peliplata y, justo cuando llegó a la altura de la cara, comenzó arañarle y a morderle como si la vida le fuera en ello. El Hatake trataba de quitarse al gato de encima pero, a pesar de que sólo tenía unas semanas, era bastante fuerte y parecía estar pegado con cola a su cara.

-¡AAAHG!

-Parece que llego tarde- dijo el cuervo riendo como quien ríe por no llorar. Ese era Itachi, que miraba la escena desde la ventana de la casa.

Lo sentía por Kakashi, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

_En la casa de los Uzumaki-Uchiha, más especificamente en la habitación de Kushina, Mikoto y Koji._

En esa habitación se hallaban varias chicas de Konoha sentadas en un circulo en el suelo. En el centro de éste estaba Deidara, sentado con la cabeza gacha y algo avergonzado porque las paredes del cuarto estaban recubiertas de todo tipo de imagenes yaoi, incluyendo varias que le tenían a él como protagonista o como uke.

-Yo creo que le pega Nendo*- dijo Kushina-. Es de un color parecido a la arcilla.

-¡Que va! Tobu* le va más- se quejó Mikoto-. Recuerda como rompió anoche el jarrón de tou-chan.

-Un nombre como Tsume* le iría mejor- añadió Taka.

-O Toboe*- añadió Shikako.

-Le prodríamos poner Tobi, aunque sea muy común- murmuró Hebi.

-¿Y Tsuki*?- dijo Inoi, haciendo que perro le asesinara con la mirada.

-¡Baka, es un macho!- le insultó la Nara.

-¿Y qué? Le pega.

-Le pega más Deidei- opinó Akane cogiendo al cachorrito y poniendolo entre sus piernas-. Se parece un poco a Deidara, ¿no? ¡Incluso le podríamos hacer la coleta! Se vería igual de mono que Dei-chan.

Deidara ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta el como se refería a él al notar como la cara le ardía. ¿Cuántos años tenía cuando murió? ¿Diecinueve? ¿Cómo podía un chico de diecinueve años mantenerse firme entre las piernas de una chica que estaba más buena que el pan y encima le halagaba? La respuesta era que estaba a punto de saltar para comerse a la chica en varios sentidos y de peor manera que Jiro en celo.

-¡A ver, que yo soy una de sus dueñas! ¡Se llamará Nendo!- exclamó Kushina cogiendo al cachorro, que suspiró aliviado.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Tobu es más original!- aseguró Mikoto agarrando a Deidara por una pata delantera. Kushina no lo quería soltar.

-¡No! ¡Se va a llamar Tsume!- gritó Taka alzando al perro de la pata contraria.

-Se llamará Toboe- dijo Shikako tranquilamente, pero halando del rabo enroscado del cachorro, haciendo que aullara.

-¡Tobi!- chilló Hebi tirándole del pezcuezo.

-¡Tsuki!- exclamó Inoi agarrando a Deidara de una de las patas traseras.

-¡Deidei es mejor!- gritó Akane cogiéndolo de la otra pata.

Y en medio, Deidara aullaba de dolor pensando que en cualquier momento alguna le arrancaría una pata o su rabito.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, en un momento dado Deidara logró librarse de los agarres y corrió lejos de allí como si el Karma dependiera de ello.

-¡Vuelve! ¡Quien lo coja le pondrá su nombre!- escuchó cuando iba por las escaleras, haciendo que aumentara la velocidad. Detrás de él aparecieron todas las Fujoshis llamándole cada una de una manera diferente.

El cachorro logró huir de la casa y comenzó a correr por toda Konoha.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

_Mientras, en otro lugar de Konoha._

Sai caminaba por la calle leyendo de vez en cuando la carta que tenía entre las manos. Hacía unas horas que alguien anónimo le había mandado una carta citándole en una calle con él para hablar sobre un tema serio.

Cuando levantó la vista del papel, se quedó completamente paralizado al ver allí a Gaara, que parecía esperar a alguien. Las imágenes de la noche de la fiesta llegaron a su mente, haciendo que su cara adquiriera un tono granate. Y es que, ¿por qué todavía recordaba que sus labios sabían a cerezas?

Él quería a Naruto... ¿no?

Se acercó lentamente al Sabaku, y se puso frente a él. Al parecer, Gaara tuvo una reacción parecida a él.

-Etto...- balbuceaba el azabache mirando a cualquier sitio menos a la cara del pelirrojo, que estaba tan rojo como su pelo- ¿P-para qué me has... citado... aquí?- preguntó Sai cohibido señalándo al lugar donde estaban: una calle por la que no transitaba mucha gente a esas horas.

-Quería decirte... que lo del otro día... Etto...

En ese momento apareció Deidara al final de la calle, seguido muy de cerca por la jauría de Fujoshis. Vio que la curva que cogería era algo peligrosa a la velocidad que iba.

En cambio, el haber sido gato le había servido en los saltos. Aceleró el paso, hizo fuerza, saltó y...

_¡Paf! ¡Chuuuuu...!_

...rebotó en la espalda de Gaara, haciendo que éste se echase hacia adelante y besase a Sai... de nuevo.

Casi todas las Fujoshis pasaron de largo siguiendo a Deidara.

Sin embargo, Inoi y Taka frenaron en seco al ver aquello y, después de unos segundos, ambas se pusieron a llorar. Inoi, fan incondicional del SaiGaa, lloraba de alegría mientras que hacía fotos con una cámara sacada de Kami-sabe-donde. Taka, fan del GaaNaru, lloraba triste al ver que su pareja favorita ya no era posible.

Por otro lado, Gaara, después de la sorpresa inicial, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar y puso los brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno, profundizando el beso. Sai le siguió unos segundos después, rodeando la cadera del pelirrojo y atrayéndolo hacia él.

Una vez que se quedó sin aire, Gaara se separó de Sai con una sonrisa maliciosa, acariciando los cabellos oscuros del otro.

-¿En tu casa o en la mía?

Inoi y Taka sintieron que sobraban.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

_No muy lejos de allí, en la casa de los Hatake._

Kakashi estaba en el jardín de su casa, recogiendo él la ropa Anko estaba en el Bosque de la Muerte como monitora de la segunda prueba del examen de ascenso a chunnin. El pobre tenía la cara llena de tiritas y un parche en el ojo, todo por culpa del gato del demonio que le observaba sentado en el tejado, justo al lado de un cuervo.

-No deberías ser tan malo, tío Obito- le dijo el cuervo Itachi-. No está bien dejarse llevar por el odio, te acabará consumiendo.

-Eso lo dices porque no ha matado al la chica que amabas- gruñía Obito por lo bajo.

-No, a esa la maté yo mismo. Era una Uchiha.

Obito lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-No tienes corazón, sobrinito.

-Sí que tengo, pero la pertenece a mi querido ototo-baka. Por eso lo dejé con vida.

Neko-chan se alejó un poco del cuervo, no fuese a darle de repente por acabar con el trabajo que ambos hicieron.

Mientras, Obito y Minato miraban a Kakashi sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Así que el gato al final no se lleva muy bien con vosotros, ¿eh?- decía Minato.

-¡Que va!- responde el peliplata menor leyendo su Icha Icha. Obito también llevaba algunas tiritas en la cara- Cada vez que nos ve a tou-chan o a mí, se nos lanza todo esponjado y siseando y nos araña donde le pille.

-Creo que empiezo a entender porque tío Sasuke no eligió al gato como mascota, tebanne- Obito le miró esperando a que respondiera-. Seguramente, no quería que nadie le quitara el puesto del más arisco de la casa, y mucho menos un minino, tebanne.

Después de que ambos se riéran un poco, un pequeño perro canela saltó la valla de la casa y corrió llevándose por delante la sábana que acababa de tender Kakashi, haciendo que éste maldijera a todos los animales sobre la faz de la tierra.

-¿Ese no era el perro que habéis acogido en vuestra casa?- le preguntó Obito a Minato.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué hace por aquí, tebanne?

-¿Ese no era Deidara?- le preguntaba el cuervo Itachi al gato, que se encogió de... ¿hombros?

Por el mismo sitio por el que había saltado el cachorro aparecieron también otras cinco chicas siguiendo al animal y llevándose por delante al peliplata mayor.

-¡Ah! ¡Tou-chan!- exclamaron Obito y Hebi acercándose al ver a su pobre padre pisoteado. Ellos y Minato corrieron a socorrer a Kakashi.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Puede tener alguna costilla rota!- exclamó Minato acercándose también.

-Rin, Obitooo...- murmuraba el Hatake con los ojos en espiral- No os preocupéis, ya me reuno con vosotrooos...

-¡NYAAA! *_¡NI SE TE OCURRA!*_- maulló Obito enfadado desde el tejado, a la par que Itachi se reía.

Suficiente tenía el azabache con vivir con él como humano y ninja que era el Hatake como para que ahora el peliplata sea otro minino o un perro.

Ni de broma, vamos.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

_En otro lugar de Konoha._

Itachi y Menma paseaban por las calles de Konoha, sobre una de las pendientes que quedó después de la guerra. El ambiente era un poco tenso, ninguno de los dos hablaba porque estaban más pendiente en otras cosas, como cierto Uzumaki, que fulminaba con la mirada a todo el que osara murmurar cualquier cosa por lo bajo.

Itachi, en cierto modo, ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le mirara mal y los insultos que le dirigían por ser el hijo del traidor Uchiha. No era una novedad, en la aldea le trataban como si tuvieran la peste.

En cambio, todo eso era practicamente nuevo para Menma. Él siempre había sido respetado por ser hijo de Naruto Uzumaki, el maravilloso sexto Hokage de Konoha, y no consentía que la gente despreciara a su mejor amigo y casi hermano de esa forma tan rastrera.

El día menos pensado, Menma Uzumaki acabaría con todo bicho viviente que osara mirar mal a Itachi.

-No entiendo como lo soportas, tebayo- murmuraba Menma más para él que para Itachi.

-Nee, no hay mejor desprecio que la indiferencia- aseguró el pelinegro sin desviar la mirada del frente-. Además, uno se acostumbra con el tiempo.

-Si lo dijeras a tou-chan, el acabaría con todo el que os mirára mal más de dos segundo seguidos, dattebayo.

-Es que no quiero que haga eso. No quiero que estos pobre aldeanos sufran sólo por pensar de manera diferente.

-Ya habló el pacifista, tebayo- murmuró hastiado.

En ese momento, Deidara apareció de la nada seguido por las cuatro Fujoshis que quedaban y pasó entre las piernas de Itachi, haciéndole tropezar y...

_¡THUMP, PUM, THUMP, THUD, THUMP, PUM!_

-¡WAH! ¡ITACHI!- exclamó Akane tratando de bajar a ayudar al azabache.

Hay que recordar que Menma e Itachi estaban paseando por una pendiente elevada, por lo que, cuando el Uchiha tropezó con el cachorro, perdió el equilibrio, comenzando a caer por la pendiente. Y rodó, y rodó, y rodó hasta llegar abajo.

Akane fue a ayudar a Itachi mientras que Menma se quedó arriba, tratando de procesar lo que había pasado. En eso, comenzó a escuchar algunos murmullos de los aldeanos.

-Qué torpe son los traidores.

-Espero que se haya echo daño.

-Ojalá esté muerto.

-Sí, así ya habría un Uchiha menos.

-No sé por qué el Hokage se preocupa tanto por los traidores.

-Cualquier día se revelarán contra la aldea y nos matarán a todos.

-No creo que puedan, si ni siquiera pueden esquivar a un simple cachorro.

Entonces, notando como por sus venas corría veneno caliente en vez de sangre y como la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo, Menma tomó una decisión.

Ya había llegado el día menos pensado.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

_Cerca de la entrada de la aldea._

Sasuke miraba hacia todos lados, bucando una cabeza amarilla o una capa blanca que resaltara sobre el resto de las cosas. Naruto había huido de la oficina y él, como secretario y guardaespaldas personal del rubio que era, tenía que cuidarlo y encontrarlo cuando huía.

A lo lejos vio como un grupo de cuatro gennin estaba a punto de salir de la aldea, seguramente con una misión de rango C en sus manos.

Un momento...

¿Los grupos de gennin no eran de tres?

-¡Dobe, vuelve aquí!- exclamó viendo como uno de los gennin se daba por aludido y comenzaba a huir lejos, siendo seguido por el azabache.

Más o menos una cuadra y media después, el gennin deshizo el henge y volvió a ser el rubio Hokage que todos veneraban.

-¡Pero teme, es que estoy perdiendo la forma!-se quejaba saltando de tejado en tejado- ¡Soy un alma libre, necesito salir de las cuatro paredes del despacho y vivir una aventura, tebayo!

-¡No haber querido ser Hokage entonces, usuratonkachi!- le respondía el azabache.

Después de darle casi sei vueltas a Konoha, Sasuke por fin pudo atrapar al rubio de la capa. Ambos pararon a respirar.

-Naruto... no puedes huir... cada vez que te venga en gana...- murmuró Sasuke recuperando el aire.

-¡Es que hace siglos... que no salgo de la aldea!- excalmó encarando al azabache y poniéndose de puntillas para parecer más alto e intimidar- ¡Que iban a ir de misión al País de la Olas! Quería saludar a Inari y eso... ¡Todo es tu culpa!

-¿Mía?

-¡Sí, tuya!

En ese momento, al final de la calle, Deidara vio su salvación en el contenedor del Kyuubi. Si se tiraba encima de él, Mikoto, Shikako y Kushina dejaría de perseguirle y podría por fin descaansaar, ya que un Hokage casi siempre impone respeto.

Así que, con esa idea en mente, corrió un poco más rápido, saltó y se encaramó en la espalda del rubio, que al estar de puntillas perdió el equilibrio y acabó cayendo hacia adelante, llevándose a Sasuke al suelo.

Después de que el cuerpo de Sasuke impactara con el suelo, ambos abrieron los ojos todo lo que podían. ¿Cómo habían acabado tan cerca? Si es que hasta podían notar la respiración del otro en la cara. La cara de Sasuke adquirió un tono rojizo.

Mientras, no muy lejos, Shikako, Kushina y Mikoto miraban aquella escena. La primera tenía un brillo lujurioso en la mirada y las otras dos estaban en shock al ver a su tou-chan y a su tío así.

-¡GUAH, WAF! *_¡SÁLVEME, HOKAGE!*_- ladró el cachorro a la vez que se abrazaba a la cabeza de Naruto, empujándola un poco.

_¡Chuuuu...!_

Sasuke abrió más los ojos y se puso más rojo, como si fuera posible.

¿El dobe le estaba... besando?

¿Era su impresión o el dobe había cerrado los ojos?

¿Era su impresión o el dobe estaba disfrutando del beso_?_

De repente, una lucha interna comenzó dentro del moreno. Empezó a escuchar dos voces de su fuero interno. Una era la razón, que decía que se separara del dobe enseguida, y la otra le decía que se dejara llevar como había deseado desde hacía años.

Tanto era el esfuerzo mental que estaba haciendo que colapsó y... se desmayó con los ojos en espiral.

-Lo siento, teme. Ha sido por... ¿Teme?- recién se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke no estaba consciente- ¡Teme! ¡Sasuke, responde! ¡AHG!- se levantó con el azabache en brazos y el cachorro a cuestas y corrió hacia el hospital.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

_Horas después, en el hospital de Konoha._

-¡Veitisiete personas en estado leve y ocho en estado grave con claros síntomas de haber recibido más de un Rasengan!- le recriminaba Neji a Menma mientras éste miraba hacia otro lado con cara de niño de cinco años regañado por su ka-chan- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzarte a atacar a los civiles?! ¡Sabía que eras tonto, pero esto se pasa de la raya!

-Déjame- dijo Menma simplemente, tratando de evitar la mirada de su nii-san.

-¡No te voy a dejar cuando los AMBU me han llamado para pagar tu fianza, tebanno!- exclamó el otro.

A los lados de Menma estaban Akane e Itachi. Éste último tenía unas vendas rodeándo su cabeza, resultado de la aparatosa caida.

-¡Tou-chan, regáñale tú también!- exigió Neji señalando al de rojo.

En cambio, Naruto no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso. Estaba demasiado concentrado mirando la puerta por la que habían desaparecido Tsunade y Sasuke un rato antes.

-Es inútil- le dijo Obito sin apartar la mirada de su Icha Icha.

-Lleva así desde que llegó- añadió Kakashi, el cual ahora, además de las tiritas y el parche, también llevaba unas vendas en el tobillo derecho y en la muñeca contraria. Él también leía otra edición del Icha Icha.

Entre ambos peliplatas estaba sentada Hebi con Deidara dormido en sus brazos.

-¿Quién ganó al final?- preguntó la Hatake intrigada.

-Shikako- respondieron Kushina y Mikoto a la vez, haciendo que la mencionada sonriera victoriosa.

-Así es, el cachorro se va a llamar Toboe.

-El pequeño Toboe- murmuró Hebi acariciando al cachorro, que se acurrucó mejor en los brazos de ella.

-¿Y el gato como se llama?- preguntó Minato, quien tenía a Obito ronroneando encima.

-Uchi**- respondió Kakashi sin despegar su mirada del libro.

-¿No se llamaba Neko-chan?- preguntó Obito alzando la cabeza.

-Uchi me gusta más- aclaró el peliplata.

-Nyaaa... _Purr, purr, purr... _Meoow... *_No me pongas... _(ronroneo)_... ningún nombre, baka...*_

En ese preciso instante sale Tsunade por una puerta y todos se quedan mirándola, especialmente Naruto.

-Sasuke está bien- anunció la rubia-. Simplemente se desmayó por... ¿Cómo decirlo...? Sobrecarga de información. Ya está despierto y en unos minutos saldrá.

-Menos mal...- suspiró Naruto feliz.

-Tou-chan, ¿qué hiciste para que tío Sasuke se sobrecargara?- preguntó Menma con una sonrisa pícara.

-Pues sólo caí sobre él y le besé accidentalmente, nada más- dijo Naruto inocentemente.

-Ya entiendo el por qué del desmayo- dijo Itachi con la misma sonrisa que Menma.

-¡Oye, no pienses cosas que no son! ¡Esos accidentes ya han pasado antes y no se desmayó!- exclamó el mayor con las mejillas rojas- ¡Además, no digas ese tipo de cosas si no quieres que yo pregunte que es lo que soñaba Menma cuando te _medio_-desvirgó, Itachi!- teminó señalando al Uzumaki de rojo.

-¡¿Q-qué?!- chillaron Menma más rojo que un tomate.

Toda la sala se quedó en absoluto silencio durante unos minutos, ya que todos miraban a Itachi y a Menma pálidos.

Itachi se sentía algo intimidado y dudaba si preguntar o no, pero al final se dirigió a Akane para preguntar.

-¿Qué es desvirgar?

Todos los presentes cayeron hacia atrás al estilo anime.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

_Esa noche, en la casa de los Hatake._

Kakashi, después de cuidar un rato a Naruto para que se tranquilizara y otro rato a Sasuke para que no muriera por cualquiera de los abrazos del rubio, llegó a su casa molido y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse toda la ropa (¡CENSURA!) y echarse en su cama (sin Anko, que seguía en los examenes para chunnin). Se quedó dormido en menos que maulla un gato.

Y precisamente fue un gato quien aprovechó aquello.

Sigiloso como el felino que es, Uchi caminó lentamente hasta la cama donde duerme el peliplata con un objeto alargado en la boca. Ahora mismo estaba ejecutando una de las venganzas que tanto caracterizan al clan Uchiha.

Con la agilidad que tienen todos los mininos, se subió a la cama y caminó hasta colocarse sobre Kakashi, viendo como dormía sin la máscara, ajeno a lo que le esperaba. Con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, Obito agarró con sus zarpitas el objeto que tenía en la boca y le quitó el capuchón.

-Miau, miau, miau... ¡MIAUMIAUMIAU! *_Je, je, je... ¡MUAHAHAHA!*_- reía el gato con alegría, anticipándose a lo que iba a hacer.

Mala idea.

Kakashi comenzó a removerse, despierto por culpa del ruido. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada ni a nadie. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se quedó dormido en un santiamén.

Mientras, Obito suspiró con el cuerpo todo esponjado y prendido de sus garritas al techo. Volvió a colocarse sobre el peliplata y esta vez se mantuvo en completo silencio, aunque no faltó el _¡MUAHAHAHA!_ interno.

Ya se reiría al día siguiente.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

_Unas horas más tarde._

Kakashi abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeando unas veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Después de pasarse otra hora más en la cama, decidió que ya era hora de levantarse. Se estiró un poco, se puso algo de ropa y salió de su cuarto con pereza extrema. Por el pasillo venía Hebi, que no le prestaba mucha atención a su tou-chan.

-Buenos días, tou...- en ese momento se fijó bien en él y se quedó con los ojos abiertos, mirándolo sorprendida. Kakashi estaba confuso.

Una vez que Hebi procesó bien lo que estaba viendo, comenzó a reirse a carcajada limpia, agarrándose el estomago y haciendo aspavientos que indicaban que necesitaba aire pero que no podía recuperarlo.

El peliplata vaciló un segundo antes de seguir su camino hacia el comedor. Allí se encontraba el otro peliplata desayunando un tazón de cereales con leche. Parecía estar medio dormido.

-Buenos días, Obito- saludó Kakashi sentándose frente a su hijo con un bostezo.

El niño le dirigió la mirada aburrido, llevándose una cucharada de sus cereales a la boca. No le prestó mucha atención y bajó su cabeza para mirar a su desayuno. En cambio, cuando notó algo raro, levantó la cara y miró de nuevo a su padre con una ceja alzada y otra fruncida, además de que tenía los ojos más abiertos de los normal.

La reacción de Obito no fue muy diferente a la de su hermana.

Se atragantó con sus cereales y comenzó a reirse entre tos y tos, señalándo al mayor con una mano y balanceándose sobre las patas traseras de la silla. Después de que Kakashi se le quedara mirando raro un rato, Obito se cayó de la silla y dejó de reír.

-¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?- preguntó mirando a su hijo, que seguía en el suelo sin intención de levantarse- Ya os habéis reidos los dos de mí. ¿Tengo algo en la cara acaso?

-¡Sí!- exclamó volviéndo a reirse.

Más extrañado que antes, Kakashi se dirigió lentamente al servicio, pensando que ambos niños estaban exagerando.

En cambio, al verse en el espejo, su cara palideció.

-¡¿Quién me ha hecho esto?!- exclamó mirándose en el espejo de cerca.

Su cara era todo un cuadro astracto. Tenía dibujado un bigote, además de que le habían pintado marcas de pintalabios por toda la cara y en la cicatriz del ojo izquierdo estaba remarcada en negro. Vio algunas marcas bajo su cabello, así que se lo levantó y lo que vio lo dejó sin habla.

Tenía escrito _"Nunca te metas con los gatos"_ en la frente, justo al lado del dibujo de un gato negro con un rotulador.

Un pequeño maullido le llamó la atención. Se giró a mirar y vio allí a Uchi sonriente... y con un rotulador de los que pintaban por los dos lados. Ese era de color negro y rojo.

Pero lo que lo dejó blanco fue la palabra _PERMANENTE_ escrita en él

.

.

**_Continuará..._**

El nombre de Deidara fue elegido completamente al azar.

*Nendo significa _arcilla._

*Tobu significa _volar_, en honor a las explosiones de Deidara.

*Tsume significa _garra._

*Toboe significa _aullido_.

*Tsuki significa _luna_ y hace referencia tanto a Akatsuki como al hecho de que mucha gente confunda a Deidara con una chica.

**Uchi se eligió como acortación de Uchiha, haciendo referencia a que Kakashi en verdad echa mucho de menos a Obito, poniéndole a un hijo su nombre y a un gato parte de su apellido.

.

**Las entrevistas de Blanch y la respuesta a los reviews.**

Blanch: ¡Hola de nuevo, mis queridos lectores! Hoy, antes de responder a los reviews, haremos una entrevista a los dos protagonistas de este capítulo: ¡Obito y Deidara!

*El perro y el gato entran contentos y saludando al público*

Blanch: ¿Cómo estáis, chicos?

Deidara: Todavía esto algo cansado de recorrer Konoha con mis cuatro patitas.

Obito: ¡Obito está muy feliz porque Obito se pudo vengar del baka, idiota, imbecil, tuerto, feo,... *Muchos, MUCHÍSIMOS insultos después, cada uno de un calibre diferente*... gili*****s, ca***n y feo de Kakashi!

*Blanch, que se quedó dormida de aburrimiento, se despierta al dejar de oír al gato*

Blanch: Bueno, una pregunta muy importante: ¿Qué os parece vuestros nuevos nombres?

Deidara: Creo que Toboe está bien. Suena bastante elegante, como si de un justiciero me tratase. Imaginaos: _Y la Tierra fue salvada por Toboe, el gran artista efímero._

Blanch: Ehm... Sí... ¿Y a ti, Obito?

Obito: Odio el nombre. ¿Qué clase de nombre es Uchi?

Blanch: ¿Pero lo odias porque no te gusta de verdad o porque lo ha elegido Kakashi?

Obito:... Ambos.

Blanch: Si es que lo veía venir. Seguro que te gustaba más Neko-chan.

Obito:... Ese tampoco me gusta. Es muy... Anko.

Blanch: Otra pregunta: ¿Qué os ha parecido el primer beso SasuNaru del fic? Seguro que lo tenías todo planeado, Deidara. Debes de estar orgulloso.

Deidara: *Confundido* ¿Eh? ¿Orgulloso de qué?

Obito: ¡De qué va a ser! ¡Sempai, usted ha sido quien empujó a Naruto para que le diera el besito a mi sobrinito querido del alma!

Deidara: *Más confundido* ¿Que yo hice qué? Yo sólo huí por Konoha huyendo de siete locas del yaoi.

Obito: ¡Oooooh! ¡Sempai tiene, además de infantilismo, alhzeimer (o como se escriba)!

Deidara: ¡Cállate, Tobi!

Obito: ¡Ah! ¿Por qué sigue llamándome Tobi si sabe que me llamo Obito, sempai?

Deidara: ¡Porque sí!

Blanch: Como no vamos a ir a ningún lado con esto, será mejor que pasemos a los reviews.

Obito: ¡Síiii, los reviews! El primero es de **HinataYaoi95**. Mi sobrinito querido del alma dices que sos muy mala.

Deidara: ¿_Sos_? ¿Desde cuando eres argentino, Tobi?

Obito: Obito no es argentino. Simplemente le ha salido del alma a Obito, sempai.

Deidara: ¡No se puede hablar contigo! Tan pronto hablas bien como te vuelves un crío. A veeeeer *Se centra en los reviews*. El siguiente es de **Leviatan-sama**. Menos mal que no estuviste allí cuando el Uchiha rió. Se me puso la piel de gallina *Le recorre un escalofrío de solo recordarlo*

Obito: *Emocionado*¡Las venganzas de Obito al poder! Que sepas que no será la última. ¡Le martirizaré hasta que se acaben mis siete vidas! *Se acuerda de una canción* Por eso dice la gente~ Siete vidas tieeeeene un gato~ Maramamiau miau miau. Siete vidas tieeeeeene un gato~

Blanch: *Ignora a Obito y lo quita del medio* Por lo de la huelga de hambre: no te preocupes, la abandoné. La proxima vez seré más lista y haré huelga de analfabetos (sí, no ir al tuto).

**_Proximamente..._**

Desde el beso, Sasuke no es el mismo. Esquiva a Naruto, suspira atontado y se pasa mucho tiempo en el muelle en el que casi vivía de pequeño. Esto preocupa a muchos, sobretodo al causante de aquello.

Por otro lado, Minato tiene un sueño extraño esa noche. Está en unos pasadizos extraños llenos de agua y... ¿qué hace un enorme zorro de nueve colas allí?

¿Podrá Naruto saber que es lo que le pasa a Sasuke? ¿Decidirá Sasuke contarle la verdad a Naruto? ¿Por qué Gaara cojea de un día para otro?

Deidara: *Con una sonrisa picarona* ¿Tendrá lo último algo que ver con Sai?

Obito: *Con la misma sonrisa que Deidara* ¿Y tendrá que ver con eso de _En tu casa o en la mía_?

*Ambos miran con esa sonrisa a Blanch, que suspira agotada*

Blanch: ¿Alguno va a pedir un review?

Obito y Deidara a la vez: ¡YO! ¡¿TÚ?! ¡NO, YO, QUE NO LOS HE PEDIDO NUNCA! ¡¿TÚ TAMPOCO?! ¡BUAAAAAH! *Se abrazan llorando*.

Blanch: *Ve que se acerca cierto zorro atraido por el ruido* Píde tú los reviews, Sasori.

Sasori: Manden un review para que mi arte llegue a ser tan eterno como deseo.

Blanch: Ehm... Bueno, algo es algo. ¡Adiós!


	9. ¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke?

Itachi (el peque): ¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz otoño (o primavera, depende)! Hoy escribo yo la conti porque a nuestra autora le han empastado una muela y no puede hablar. ¿Que qué tiene que ver eso con escribir? Pues nada, pero está de muy mala leche y no creo que fuese muy agradable leer la conti.

Kurama (en versión chibi):*Mira a Blanch, que está pegándole a un saco de boxeo*. **¿No vas a perder lectores si sigue pasándote algo cada vez que actualizas?**

*Blanch deja de golpear al saco y mira amenazadoramente al zorro*

Kurama: **¡Ost**s! ¡Pero no me ataques!** *Huye todo lo rápido que puede*

*Itachi mira aquello aburrido y vuelve al ordenador*

Itachi: Disfrutad de la continuación. Por cierto, como me liaba mucho poniendo _cobaya Zetsu negra _o _cobaya Zetsu blanca_, he decidido llamarlos por _Kuro _y _Shiro _respectivamente. Y sí, la conti es algo más corta que las demás porque no tenía inspiración.

**8**

**¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke?**

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

_En el centro del bosque de la muerte._

Naruto, como Kage de Konoha que era, estaba en la gran torre viendo a los gennin que habían quedado de la segunda prueba junto con el resto de Kages a excepción de Gaara, que se estaba retrasando más que cierto peliplata. Casi todos distribuidos en equipos de tres... menos un muy despeinado Uchiha, que se examinaba solo.

-Mmm, dieciséis... Son muchos- murmuró viendo a los equipos.

Había uno de Suna, con Kankuro a la cabeza; dos de Konoha, cuyos jounnin eran Moegi y Udón; uno de Iwa, con Kurotsuchi como sensei; otro de Kumo y uno más de Kiri. Aparte estaba Koji y su sensei Kakashi.

-Habrá que hacer unas preeliminares- dijo Kakashi mirando a su alumno.

Naruto en ese momento se fijó bien en el peli plata.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿no tiene hoy el protector colocado más bajo, tebayo? Casi te tapa los dos ojos.

-No sé de qué me hablas- dijo disimuladamente.

El rubio notó que eran raras esas palabras, pero no pudo darle mucha importancia porque en ese momento entró Gaara en la gran torre. Todo el mundo se queda mirando como se acerca a los demás Kages muuuuuy lentamente y se situa al lado de Naruto.

-¿Por qué cojéas, Gaara?- pregunta Kankuro por lo bajo.

El Kazekage no respondió, pero sí que se puso rojo como un tomate.

-¡Oh, venga, ototo! ¡Tú sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea!

-Después... si eso... te cuento...- balbuceó.

Naruto se dirige a los aspirantes a chunnin y comenzó a dar una charla que dura veinte minutos. Eso sí, no se la aprendió de memoria, sólo la leía.

-Y eso es todo- finalizó el rubio con la garganta seca de tanto hablar. A él le gustaba hablar, ¡pero eso era pasarse!-. El árbitro de los combates será Sasuke Uchiha, a falta de voluntario mejor y especializado.

Esperó a que el nombrado Uchiha se acerquase, pero nadie llegó.

-Diiiijeeeeee... ¡El árbitro de los combates será Sasuke Uchiha!- exclamó mirando amenazadoramente al azabache, que estaba detrás suya suspirando soñadoramente... ¿o estaba en el planeta de los idos?- ¡TEME!

Sasuke volvió a la Tierra de repente, parpadeando sobresaltado.

-¿D-decías algo, dobe?- preguntó alejándose un poco del rubio, ya que se había acercado más de la cuenta.

Naruto se golpeó la frente frustrado, murmurando cosas inentendibles que seguramente implicaría a los dioses. Después respiró profundamente para calmar su ira y...

-Árbitro... Combates... ¡AHORA!- gritó muy enojado y empujó al Uchiha hacia el centro.

-¡Ah, eso!- se dijo a sí mismo y miró la pantalla que indicaba quienes pelearían. Esta empezó a sortear los nombres.

_Koji Uchiha vs Shirotsuchi Nii._

-"La nueva jinchuriki de Kokuo, el Gobi"- pensó Sasuke preocupado mirando a su hijo-. "Va a ser difícil de ganar".

Los dos openentes se acercaron al centro de la pista y se miraron desafiantes. Ambos estaban dispuestos a dejarse la piel en el combate.

-¡Que comienze el combate!- anunció el Uchiha finalmente.

Uno de los dos caería en combate.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

_Esa noche, después de una fiesta gracias a la ausencia de padres._

Itachi despertó con la cara en la almohada, notando su cuerpo endemoniadamente pesado. Sentía que era demasiado temprano para despertarse, pero cierto ruido fuera de lo usual lo obligó a despertar.

Alzó un poco la cabeza y vio... oscuridad. Bien, ni siquiera había amanecido. ¡Perfecto!

Gruñó y volvió a bajar la cabeza, hundiéndose en su almohada.

Pero algo le impedía volver a dormirse. Cerca de él parecía que alguien se removía inquieto. El Uchiha, fastidiado, se levantó y usó el Sharingan de acostumbrarse a la falta de luz. Vio a uno de los Uzumaki, Minato, girándose de un lado a otro en la cama, nervioso y sudando.

-¿Una pesadilla?- murmuró confuso. Una imagen le vino a la cabeza de repente- Espera... no será una de las pesadillas estilo Menma o Jiro, ¿no? De esas en las que se pone a frotarse con lo primero que pilla.

Un escalofrío le recorrió de punta a punta. Si de verdad era uno de esos sueños, mejor que no andase muy cerca.

En cambio, el pobre no parecía estar muy bien, no como en los sueños de Jiro. Tenía cara de miedo.

-¿Y si es...? Tal vez pueda hacer algo- dijo abriéndole uno de los ojos al rubio y clavando el Sharingan en él.

.

_En la mente del rubio, un rato después._

Maldijo por lo que sería la enésima vez.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero él, Itachi Uchiha, futuro heredero del clan Uchiha y fiel shinobi de Konoha, estaba entera y magistralmente perdido.

Había entrado a aquel lugar que mantenía a un poderoso ser encerrado creyendo que Minato estaba en peligro, pero no era el caso. Lo único que se escuchaba por esos pasillos era la risa del rubio rebotando en las paredes del lugar.

-Mierda...

Itachi caminaba por los pasillos llenos de agua con la paciencia a punto de convertirse en una bomba de relojería y con los nervios de punta por no encontrar al jodido rubio.

Era un poco extraño que se encontrara extraviado cuando su padre le dijo que, cuando lo necesitara, aparecería frente por frente a la bestia. Sin problemas, y al punto exacto.

Después de un rato, con un poco de suerte y muchas maldiciones por delante, finalmente encontró la reja. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó vagabundeando, pero en ese momento no le hacía mucha gracia escuchar el tiempo que había perdido de pasillo en pasillo.

Caminó lentamente hasta posicionarse frente al sello, el cual no era tan fuerte como el del Hokage. ¿La razón? La bestia allí encerrada no era tan malvada como el Kyuubi de Naruto.

Las risas venían desde el interior de la reja, así que comenzó a acercarse lentamente con toda la valentía de los Uchiha.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó entrando entre las rejas.

Las risas dejaron de oírse e Itachi se acercó más rápido. No muy lejos se veía a un enorme zorro echado mansamente en el suelo. Frente al zorro estaba Minato, que se acababa de girar para mirar al recién llegado.

-**Hola, Uchiha**- le saluda el zorro amistosamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Itachi?- preguntó Minato confundido.

-Vine a ver si había problemas con Kurama, pero parece que no.

-**Tranquilo, yo sólo le estoy entreteniendo un rato para que no dé la tabarra allí fuera**- explicó el zorro levantándose.

-Ah...

¿Cómo podía ser ese biju tan pasota? Por favor, que era Kurama, el biju más poderoso de todos.

-Itachi, ¿conoces a mi conciencia, tebanne?- preguntó el rubio feliz.

El azabache miró al zorro exigiendo respuestas.

-¿Conciencia?

-**¿Qué quieres? Hablé con él por primera vez cuando tenía cinco años. ¿Cómo querías que le dijera que era un enorme zorro todopoderoso que vive en su interior y que podría dominarlo cuando quisiera? Hubiese sido ingresado en el manicomio de Konoha. Mejor decirle que era su conciencia.**

Minato miraba como Itachi y Kurama charlaban como si estuviese en un partido de tenis.

-Espera, espera... ¡Corten!- exclamó Minato esperando que le hicieran caso. Tuvo suerte- ¿Cómo es que os conocéis, tebanne?- preguntó cuando los dos le miraron.

-**Yo veo todo lo que tú ves, así que conozco a Itachi.**

-A mí tou-chan me explicó todo sobre Kurama cuando estabamos en la academia y le sacaste dos colas al profesor porque te quería hacer diseccionar una rana.

-**¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Fue genial!**- exclamó el zorro riéndose al recordarlo.

-Para mí no- dijo Itachi fastidiado-. Entre él atacando y destruyendo todo y sus hermanos que se pusieron a ayudarle, acabé destrozado. Recuerda que ese año era yo el encargado de la limpieza de nuestro curso.

-**¿En serio? Lo siento por ti.**

-Bah, ya me vengué de ellos.

-¡CORTEN!- exclamó el rubio notando que de nuevo lo dejaban de lado.

Los dos volvieron a dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Itachi? Este es mi interior, dattebanne... o eso creo- preguntó Minato algo perdido.

-Es que fuera estabas removiéndote y haciendo ruido y me despertaste, así que use el Sharingan para entrar y sacarte de aquí.

-¿Por qué?

A Itachi se le marcó la vena de la frente.

-Porque ya está amaneciendo y en el exterior estoy apunto de usar el despertador para despetarte muy dolorosamente.

-¡¿Eh?!- Minato estaba acojonado. ¡Que ese despertador era más duro que un ladrillo!

-Te doy sólo tres segundos. Tres...

-¡AHG! ¡Conciencia! ¡¿Cómo se sale de aquí, tebanne?!

-Dos...

-**Sales al pasillo principal y coges el segundo pasillo a la derecha.**

-Uno...

Minato corrió todo lo rápido que pudo y...

.

_De nuevo fuera._

Minato se despierta de repente todo sobresaltado y se pone de pie en la cama, mirando de un lado a otro para esquivar el golpe en cualquier momento.

No lo esquiva a tiempo.

-Cero- murmura el azabache mientras veía como el rubio caía de la cama con el despertador en la cara.

_¡Pum!_

Ese fue el ruido que hizo el rubio al caer al suelo.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso, tebatsu?!- exclamó Jiro levantándose de su cama sobresaltado y con un kunai en la mano.

-Nada, sólo que Minato me ha despertado temprano y me he vengado.

Jiro se quedó mirando a su pobre hermano, que estaba en el suelo con espirales en los ojos al lado del despertador, que seguía intacto.

-Lo siento, tebatsu. Te echaré de menos, Minato- dijo despidió agitando la mano. Entonces cayó en algo y miró a Itachi-. Dices que es temprano, ¿no?

-Sí, recién amanece ahora.

-¡Bien! ¡Seré el primero en usar el baño y no tendré que esperar cola, tebatsu!- y sale del cuarto corriendo.

Itachi simplemente se queda mirando la puerta unos segundos antes de volver a mirar a Minato.

-Tendré que buscar un escondite para que no encuentren el cadáver.

-Aaaaayy...- comenza a quejarse el rubio.

-Vaya, está vivo. Qué penita.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

_Un rato después, en el despacho del Hokage._

Estaban los equipos siete, ocho, nueve y diez y sus repectivos jounnin reunidos justo frente a Naruto, que los miraba a todos serio, haciendo que los demás se tensasen.

-Vais a ir de misión- el rubio mayo dijo aquello de una forma que hizo que todos se sobre saltaran, incluso a Sasuke-. Tendréis que encontrar a una cierta persona que algunos tal vez conozcáis- miró las reacciones de todos los presentes, que principalmente se olvidaron del susto inicial y murmuraban cosas sobre quién sería o si sería guapa (comentario made in Jiro)-. Buscaréis a...

Todos dejaron de murmurar y miraron a Naruto con cara de suspense total, a excepción de los Uchiha, que veían al rubio con cara neutra.

-... Sakura Haruno.

Instintivamente, todos miraron a los Uchiha, que se impresionaron más que ninguno ante lo dicho.

-O... ¿Oka-san?- preguntó Itachi con una sensación extraña.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sasuke entornando los ojos.

Y volvieron a mirar a Naruto esperando respuestas.

-Koji, aunque ganó el combate contra Shirotsuchi Nii, quedó bastante herido. Pero, debido al chakra del biju, a Tsunade se le hace imposible tratarlo. La única que puede salvar a Koji es Sakura, la alumna de Tsunade. El problema es que se cree que está en una villa que está rodeada de guaridas de renegados.

-Entonces, ¿por qué nosotros?- preguntó Neji dudoso- Si Itachi o alguno de nosotros acaba tratando de arriesgarse por culpa de que Sakura sea prácticamente familiar nuestro, será un estorbo para la misión.

Naruto suspiró. Él también había pensado en eso, pero aun así sabía que no iba a pasar nada.

-Sois los ninjas más fuertes de todo Konoha. No sólo física, sino también mentalmente. Si trabajáis todos unidos, nadie os podrá vencer.

Parecián que todos escuchaban atentamente lo que decía.

-Os repartí en estos equipos por si pasaba algo como esto en un futuro. Que haya como mínimo un hermano en cada equipo era parte de mi plan. Ellos se apoyaran entre ellos y también a Itachi, que es como uno de los cinco. Con Obito y Hebi pasa lo mismo. Sai y Ino sabrán proteger a su hija, al igual que Lee y Sasuke. Taka y Shikako cuentan con alguno de los Uzumaki más cerca de lo que piensan.

Comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos.

Sai e Ino se miraron entre ellos instintivamente y después miraron ambos a Inoi, que observaba como Neji se tensaba.

Jiro y Misomaru miraron a Shikako y a Taka respectivamente con curiosidad, mientras que ellas se observaban la una a la otra.

Minato murmuraba cosas inentendibles mientras bajaba su vista al suelo.

Obito y Hebi suspiraron dándole la razón en parte a Naruto.

Akane y Lee miraban como todo el ambiente alrededor se había oscurecido.

Menma dirigió su mirada a Itachi, que a su vez miraba a su padre con algo parecido a nostalgia o melancolía.

En cambio, el único que hizo un movimiento significativo fue Sasuke. Huyó del despacho todo lo rápido que pudo, dejando impresionados a la mayoría.

-Tou-chan...- murmuró Itachi preocupado. Era muy raro que llamara a su padre tan afectuosamente.

Sin embargo, el más preocupado no era Itachi, sino Naruto. Sabía que estaba arriesgando mucho, porque Sasuke seguramente no pueda volver a ver a la cara a Sakura, no después de abandonarlo con una carga tan grande cuando por fin comenzaba a confiar en ella, a tener la esperanza de que ella le quería y de que tenía una gran familia.

Pero Naruto confiaba en Sasuke.

Sabía que dejaría atrás el pasado para salvar a su actual familia. Y Sakura era ese pasado. Iba a ser difícil, pero el azabache podría cortar por fin los lazos con Sakura si la volvía a ver.

-Teme...

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

_Mientras, en el campo de entrenamiento nº 3._

Un conejo blanco y negro estaba echado en el suelo mirando aburrido todo a su alrededor, especialmente las hojas que comenzaban a caer de los árboles. Ese día tenía el pelo extrañamente despeinado, y eso era culpa del ciervo Kakuzu, como siempre.

-¿Dónde está hoy la vaca que te peina hoy, Hidan?- preguntó la hiena Zabuza tratando de animar al conejo. Hidan siempre le había caido bastante bien, menos cuando le daba por insultarle.

-No es una p*** vaca la que me peina, sino el ca***n de Kakuzu, que me despierta de un p*** lametazo.

Todo volvió a quedarse en silencio. La mayoría de Umarekawaru estaba sentado o echado cerca los unos de los otros. El aburrimiento iba en aumento, y eso pasaba factura.

-¡Kakuzu, habla!- exigió Hidan sin moverse.

-¿Para qué, si siempre me mandas callar?

-¡Pues precisamente para callarte, j***r, Kakuzu! ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Me aburro!

-Si quieres que hable, me tendrás que pagar.

-¡¿Cómo te voy a pagar si soy un p*** conejo?! ¡Además! ¡¿Para qué necesita dinero un ciervo malparido como tú?!

-Yo no soy malparido, a mí me parieron bien.

-Que pesados- murmuró el jabalí Madara pensando en matar de una vez al conejo.

-**Ojalá se mueran ya**- comentó la cobaya Kuro.

-¡Pobrecitos! ¡Si son los más entretenidos del grupo!- exclamaron la cobaya Shiro y la liebre Haku a la vez.

El zorro Sasori miraba aquello aburrido. A pesar de que los gritos de Hidan, sentía que aquello estaba muy silencioso, así que fue dándole vueltas a la cabeza hasta que notó las ausencias.

-¿Dónde están Deidara y Obito?

-También falta Itachi- comentó el perro Nagato.

En ese momento, el cuervo mensajero llegó.

-Itachi, ¿dónde están Dei y Obi?- preguntó la perrita Konan.

-Obito está encerrado en una jaula por algo de una venganza y Deidara está en casa de los Uzumaki/Uchiha durmiendo con Kushina.

-Pobre- murmuró la peliazul.

-¿Bromeas? Si era él el que no quería irse porque esperaba llegar a cazar a Kushina debajo de él.

-Vaya, nuestro Deidara ya es todo un hombre- le comenta Nagato a Konan.

En eso, Nagato y Konan comienzan a hablar y a hablar como si fueran un matrimonio con Deidara como hijo, olvidándose del pobre Itachi, que se quedó con el trauma para el resto de sus vidas.

Sasori se acercó al traumado cuervo y le susurró algo.

-Has venido por algo más, ¿verdad?

El pluminegro salió del shock.

-Sí. El equipo de mi ototo-baka se va de misión y parece que tiene problemas mentales. Deberíamos ayudarle.

-¿Para qué vamos a ayudar a tu jo***o ototo? ¡Mucho que estamos ayudando al gil******s del jinchuriki del p*** Kyuubi!

-Es que es de mi ototo de quien está enamorado Naruto.

-O sea, que en verdad propusiste esta misión porque tu ototo salía bien parado. Tú sí que sabes buscarle intereses a cualquier cosa- le dijo Kakuzu algo orgulloso.

-La misión durará bastante y parece que Sasuke está intentando algo para declararse- terminó de decir Itachi dirigiendose a Nagato.

-Está bien. Deberiamos acompañarlos y hacer que se decida por fin- dijo Nagato y por fin se mostró como un líder-. Chicos, mañana os quiero al amanecer en la puerta de la villa. Itachi, encárgate de decirselo a Deidara y a Obito.

-¡A la orden, líder/ p*** líder!- exclmaron todos firmes como soldados en la guerra.

-Ahora retírense.

Todos le hiceron caso y volvieron a su aburrido aburrimiento.

-Parece que esto se pone interesante- comentó Nagato para sí mismo.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.

_Al atardecer, en el muelle favorito de Sasuke._

El azabache estaba allí sentado, pensando y dándole vueltas una y otra vez al mismo toma. Cuando se perdía en su propia mente, volvía a comenzar, cuestionándose siempre lo mismo.

-_"¿Qué es lo que me pasa?"- _pensaba el Uchiha con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo, y éste apoyado en su pierna- _"¿Por qué tengo... miedo... de ir a la misión y ver de nuevo a Sakura? Odio lo que hizo, pero... gracias a ella ahora vivo con una familia de verdad, con Naruto a mi lado. Entonces, ¿por qué?"_

La respuesta le vino a la cabeza como si una voz le hubiese respondido.

_Porque confiabas en ella y te traicionó._

_-"La traición siempre duele"- _Sasuke suspiró algo abatido- _"Pensé que ella era la única en la aldea que me aceptaba y se marchó. En cambio, gracias a ella vi que Naruto nunca me abandonó, ni Kakashi-sensei ni el resto de los nueve novatos. Ni siquiera el idiota de Sai me abandonó, aunque lo demostrara con peleas. No la necesito. ¿Por qué aun así tengo miedo?"_

_No quieres que te haga daño de nuevo._

Sasuke volvió a suspirar, acomodándose mejor. Vio como el sol estaba a punto de ponerse, pero no tenía prisa. Sus pensamientos seguían fluyendo, preguntándose cosas distintas pero con el mismo factor en común: Sakura. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Estaría mejor sin él? ¿Lo habría cambiado por otro?

¿Se acordaría por lo menos de él?

Entonces, de la nada apareció una mano que se apoyó en su hombro. Sasuke se giró para mirar al dueño de esa mano.

Naruto...

-No te preocupes, teme- le dijo sentándose a su lado-. Tú sabes que yo confio en ti.

Sasuke se quedó mirando a Naruto. Sí, él siempre tuvo confianza en el Uchiha, eso lo sabía. Naruto nunca le abandonaría. Pase lo que pase, sientan lo que sientan el uno por el otro, siempre se apoyaran. Naruto siempre estuvo a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba y él, aunque se perdió tres años de la vida del rubio, trató de apoyarlo en la distancia y aun así nunca le abandonó. Naruto merecía todo lo bueno que le ocurría, él no tanto.

Naruto sabía que Sasuke saldría adelante, porque él estaría allí para lo que fuera.

Y eso era lo que más le gustaba a Sasuke del rubio.

-_"¿Por qué tengo miedo? Naruto está aquí para apoyarme. Sakura no volverá a hacerme daño._

_Es raro... ya no tienes miedo._

Sasuke sonrió, feliz y orgulloso.

Ya no tenía miedo.

-Naruto.

El rubio le miró al notar una nota alegre en su voz normalmente seria. Sasuke sonreía como nunca antes la había visto. No era una sonrisa de superioridad o de ironía. Era una sonrisa feliz y que parecía darle las gracias.

-Acepto la misión.

Y esa sonrisa se la contagió al rubio.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

Itachi: No me ha gustado como me ha quedado la conti, pero... Bueno, nos vamos de misión. Algo es algo.

Menma: *Dando saltitos alrededor de Itachi* ¡Sí, nos vamos de misión!

*Kurama chibi ve al rubio*

Kurama: **¿No se suponía que yo iba a ser el invitado a responder a los reviews hoy?**

Itachi: Sí.

Kurama: **¿Y qué pinta éste aquí?** *Señala al rubio*

Itachi: Él se encargará de decir lo que debería de decir la autora.

Menma: Algo así como un traductor.

Kurama:** Ah... entiendo.**

Menma: ¡Pasemos a los reviews! El primero es de **HinataYaoi95.** ¡Si es que ya era hora de que se besaran! Aunque eso me traumatizó un poco, la verdad.

Itachi: Tu padre tembién debió de quedar trumatizado, HinataYaoi. Pobre.

Kurama:** Y sí, Kurama-sama ya apareció** *Su ego se hincha* **Y juro que apareceré muchas veces más. No por nada soy la conciencia de Minato.**

Itachi: El siguiente es de **Aoi-Takahashi-98**.

Menma: *Leyendo un papel* Aquí dice que el primer beso ItaMen se darán pronto *Cae en la cuenta de lo que ha leido*. ¡Un momento! ¡¿Van a haber besos ItaMen?! ¡¿Por qué no se me ha avisado de esto antes?! ¡Los personajes deben de estar enterados de todo!

Itachi: *Mira a Kurama* ¿Qué es ItaMen?

Kurama: **Al final te lo explico.**

Itachi: ¿Y me dirás también que es desvirgar? Nadie me respondió en el capitulo anterior.

Kurama: **Vaaaaale. Pero te digo que no te va a gustar saberlo.  
**

Itachi: ¡Gracias! El siguiente review es de **Moon-9215****. **Pronto.

Menma: A reviews cortos, respuestas cortas.

Kurama: **Éste es de** **JennKurosakiUchiha.**** Lo peor no lo pasó Menma, lo pasamos los que oímos aquello ***Palidece de tan solo recordarlo*

Menma: ¡Gracias por comprenderme! No sabes la de veces que tuve que explicar que fue un accidente. ¡Nadie me creía! ¡NADIE! *Silencio...* Ah, dice la autora que ella también se sorprendió porque no esperaba terminar tan rápido. Y que en todo caso es tu heroína.

Itachi: Por cierto, no secuestres a Toboe o sufriras la ira de los Uchiha. Él es mí perrito y no se va a ir.

Menma: ¿No eras tú el primero que querías que se fuera?

Itachi: Cambié de opinión. No le cae nada bien el cuervo roba-dangos, así que ahora es mi amigo.

Menma: Ah... Bueno, vamos con el proximamente.

_Proximamente:_

Los equipos 7, 8, 9 y 10 se van de misión para encontrar a Sakura y pasan la noche en una pequeña villa. ¿Qué pasará cuando las y los fan de nuestros queridos personajes los vean? Sasuke e Itachi descubriran que fuera de Konoha no son odiados, sino adorados.

Mientras, todo Umarekawaru sigue con el plan y tratan de hacer que, durante lo que dure el viaje, Sasuke piense en mil y una formas para declararse, pero no es tan fácil, sobretodo porque Sasuke no cree que las _casualidades_ le puedan ayudar.

¿Umarekawaru tendrá sus propios problemas? ¿Hidan descubrirá que Haku es un chico? Nagato es un ligón de campeonato y tiene a todas las perras a sus pies. ¿Como reaccionará Konan? ¿Aparecerá Kisame?

Kurama: **¡Y con esto terminamos por hoy! Para los que crean que salí muy... OoC... Que sepan que tiene su explicación, y es esta** (quienes no lean el manga, que no lean esto).** Minato Namikaze selló sólo la mitad yang de mí, la parte mala, en Naruto. La mitad yin, la buena, se la quedó él. Cuando resucitó con el Edo Tensei, seguía con esa parte de mí en su interior y en este fic, esa parte quedó libre cuando se deshizo el Edo Tensei.  
**

Menma: Ahora sí. ¡Adiós!

Itachi: Kurama, ¿no me ibas a explicar que era ItaMen y desvirgar?

Kurama: **No te va a gustar.**

Itachi: Me da igual. Yo quiero saber que es y asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos.

Kurama: **Después no me digas que no te he advertido. ItaMen ****es una de las principales parejas de este fic, que involucran a Itachi (o sea, a ti) y a Menma (o sea, a ese que sigue por ahí) en una relación más que amorosa.**** Desvirgar es follar por primera vez, por eso Menma te _medio-_desvirgó.  
**

*O/.\O Esa era la cara de Itachi, que quedó en shock. El pobre estaba blanco como una piedra*

Menma: Me da que lo has traumado de por vida.

Kurama: **Se lo advertí.**

Menma: Bueno... *Se dirige a los lectores* ¡Adiós a todos! ¡Sigan leyendo y manden muchos reviews! ¡La autora dice que pretende llegar a los cien, ayudenla o sufriran su ira!

* * *

*En otro lugar, un rato después*

Itachi: *Al teléfono* ¿Hola? ¿Asistencia Nacional contra Abusos de Personajes? Soy Itachi Uchiha... Sí, otra vez. Tengo un proble... Sí, otra vez. Quiero hacer una queja por incesto... que sí, que otra vez. ¿Contra quién? Pues contra Blan... ¡Sí, otra vez! ¿Qué? Vale, me espero...


End file.
